La Tueuse des Wraiths
by DarknessLight1944
Summary: Une jeune fille se fait capturer par les Wraiths et ceux-ci essayent de faire d'elle leur adoratrice sauf que Naomie n'est pas de nature docile... Pourtant un jour, un Commandant décide de l'emmener avec lui sur son vaisseau et de l'entraîner à se battre et à tuer. Et ce Commandant n'est autre que Todd. TERMINÉ
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille courait, bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle renversa un homme et trébucha mais elle se rattrapa.  
« Désolé ! cria-t-elle à l'homme. »  
Elle portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes. Une épée était accrochée dans son dos à l'aide d'une sangle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, longs et ondulés, ils étaient reliés en queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'un ruban noire. La jeune fille regarda par-dessus son épaule. Deux hommes la poursuivaient, d'assez grosses corpulences, tous deux avaient le crâne dégarnie et portaient des tabliers en cuir.  
« Reviens ici ! Sale voleuse ! »  
La jeune fille sourit et sauta sur une caisse et s'accrocha à une brique d'une grande maison. Puis, avec une agilité impressionnante, elle sauta et attrapa une autre brique. Ensuite, tout en s'accrochant au mur, elle escalada la maison et se retrouva sur le toit. Elle reprit son souffle pendant quelques minutes puis s'approcha du bord. Les deux hommes la regardaient, ils avaient l'air très en colère.  
« Hé bien messieurs, avez-vous peur de monter? Nargua la jeune fille.  
-Si on te retrouve on va te faire la peau !  
-Ou le Seigneur de la Tourelle le fera à notre place !  
-Faudrait déjà qu'il vous croit ! »  
Les deux hommes grimacèrent.  
« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à ça avec nous !  
-Je fais ce que je veux, non ?! Je suis libre, après tout ! »  
Dans un sourire, elle courra sur les toits et monta sur une cheminée. Le vent soufflait et agitait ses cheveux. Soudain, le clocher sonna, indiquant cinq heure de d'après-midi et l'heure de rentrer au manoir. La jeune fille pencha la tête pour voir s'il y avait une toile d'échoppe au-dessous d'elle. Oui. Il y en avait une. Elle ouvrit ses bras, mit tout son corps en avant et plongea dans le vide. Elle atterrit sur la toile qui tangua et elle effectua un saut pour atterrir sur le sol avant de courir vers une ruelle.

La jeune fille se tenait devant une grande et belle maison, avec de hauts grillages et de magnifiques jardins. Deux gardes barraient l'entrée principale, ils portaient leurs uniformes habituels, un ensemble gris et blanc et armé de grands fusils et d'épée. Dans un soupir, elle se dirigea vers eux. Un des gardes la reconnut alors qu'elle approchait.  
« Mademoiselle ?! Mais que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ?!  
-Rien.  
-Monsieur pensait que vous étiez au Temple !  
-C'est un secret entre nous trois, d'accord ? dit-elle en continuant de marcher et en leurs faisant un clin d'œil. »  
Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. La jeune fille salua au passage plusieurs serviteurs et nobles. Soudain, un homme la remarqua et l'appela :  
« Mademoiselle !  
-Quoi encore, murmurât-elle. »  
Elle se retourna, agacée. Un grand homme, blond aux yeux bleus s'approcha d'elle. Il portait une redingote verte, un gilet blanc, une culotte verte également et de petites chaussures marron.  
« Comment se fait-il que vous reveniez à cette heure du Temple ?  
-Je… suis restée un peu…  
-A moins que vous ayez passé la journée à voler et à vous faire poursuivre par ces bons à rien ?  
-Ils sont excellent en course.  
-Une personne de votre rang ne devrait pas passer le temps avec… ces personnes.  
-Ce sont des hommes ! Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient des Wraiths ! »  
L'homme grimaça. Pourquoi elle s'obstinait à courir dans les rues alors qu'elle devait se préparer à être une femme ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens !  
« Monsieur vous attends dans la bibliothèque.  
-J'y vais… »  
Au moment où elle allait franchir le palier de la maison, l'homme l'interpella une dernière fois.  
« Mademoiselle ! Vos armes. »  
Dans un râle d'agacement, elle enleva la sangle et prit l'épée dans sa main droite. Elle monta les escaliers de marbre, tout en regardant les tapisseries symbolisant le combat des Dieux contre les Wraiths. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Depuis maintenant trois ans, les Wraiths étaient sortis de leurs sommeils et avaient attaqués plusieurs la planète. Une fois, ils avaient ravagé la côte est du royaume et avaient quasiment pris tous les habitants de cette région.  
Le Roi avait décrété que les hommes devaient obligatoirement se munir en armes et savoir les manier, au cas où les Wraiths lanceraient une attaque. Les Wraiths… Elle les détestait plus que tout ! Ils n'avaient aucun sens de l'honneur, de la compassion et de l'amour ! Un jour, si elle en trouverait un, elle le tuerait sans hésiter. Ces perfides créatures tuent sans cesse pour assouvir une faim qui n'est jamais satisfaite ! Peut-être qu'elle était une femme, et qu'elle devait se préparer à enfanter avec un mari de bonne famille mais elle voulait plus que tout tuer ces créatures !

La jeune fille ouvrit une porte et déposa son arme sur une chaise. Un homme, qui devait avoir cinquante ou soixante ans, se tenait devant la fenêtre, contemplant les rues. Il était richement habillé. Alors que la jeune fille allait ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'homme l'a coupa.  
« Je t'avais pourtant ordonné d'arrêter de faire tes acrobaties et tes idioties, Naomie. C'est très dangereux de faire ça dans la rue.  
-Je… commençât-elle.  
-Imagine si un de ces hommes t'aurait tué ou violé ?! Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu porterais un enfant de ces… animaux ?  
-Ce sont des hommes ! Ils sont comme nous !  
-Tu devrais arrêter de penser cela ! La philosophie n'est pas une matière enseignée aux femmes ! »  
Les poings de Naomie se serrèrent. L'homme se retourna, le visage décomposé par la colère. Puis, il la toisa de haut en bas. La tenue qu'elle portait n'était pas appropriée aux femmes !  
« Et arrête de porter ces tenues ! On dirait un homme !  
-Donc, pour vous, père, les femmes seront toujours soumises à l'homme comme certains humains sont soumis aux Wraiths ?!  
-Es-tu en train de comparer les males de notre espèce à des Wraiths ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.  
-Oui. Je le dit et pense parce que c'est la vérité. J'ai bien plus de qualités que vous, père.  
-Ah bon, et lesquelles ?  
-Je suis beaucoup plus agile et rapide que vous. Je peux escalader des murs d'une tour, je peux rester longtemps sur une gargouille d'une maison ou d'une église... »  
Elle se tût devant son père, qui commençait à être ivre de rage.  
« J'ai organisé un bal, commença doucement l'homme, ou des jeunes nobles sont conviés ainsi que leurs familles.  
-Et quand aura lieu ce bal ?  
-Dans deux jours. Alors, maintenant, arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais un homme. Tu dois te préparer à te marier…  
-QUOI ?! »  
Naomie fusilla son père du regard.  
« Je n'ai pas envie de me marier !  
-Tu te marieras avec celui qui proposera une grosse dote.  
-Arrêtez de prendre des décisions pour moi !  
-Et demain, tu iras au Temple, voir la Grande Prêtresse pour qu'elle t'enseigne ton rôle au sein d'une famille…  
-Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! »  
La remarque de Naomie blessa l'homme au plus profond de son cœur. Il l'avait recueilli quand elle avait cinq ans, lui n'avait pas eu de descendance et elle avait perdu sa famille. Il l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille mais il est vrai que le caractère et les capacités de cette enfant n'étaient pas comme les autres.  
« Naomie. Tu te marieras parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !  
-Je vous déteste ! »  
Elle fit volte-face, attrapa son épée et claqua la porte. Lhomme, dans un soupir, s'affala dans un des fauteuils. Il pensait que cette nouvelle enchanterait Naomie, après tout, c'était une femme, c'est ce que rêvent les jeunes filles de son âge… Se marier avec un bel homme et avoir une famille… Mais de toutes évidences, Naomie n'était pas comme les autres. Et depuis longtemps.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit en hurlant de colère. Naomie ne voulait pas se marier, ni avoir d'enfant, ni être soumise à un homme… Elle voulait être ce qu'elle avait envie d'être. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
« Mademoiselle, c'est moi, Sophie… »  
La jeune fille se leva du lit et ouvrit la porte. Une jeune fille de son âge, blonde aux yeux noisettes et qui portait une robe bleue et un tablier blanc, était face à elle.  
« Je suis venu vous voir, car j'ai un problème…  
-Entre, dit Naomie. »  
Sophie entra, assez intimidé par Naomie et la pièce. Naomie ferma la porte à clé.  
« Assieds-toi. »  
Sophie obéisse et prit place sur un fauteuil. L'autre jeune fille s'affala dans un des fauteuils.  
« Alors, quelle est ton problème ?  
-J'ai… C'est à propos du Chef de cuisine.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Naomie. »  
Un silence tomba mais Sophie le brisa.  
« Il y a trois soirs, je rentrais à mes appartements. Puis, j'ai surpris le Chef en train de fouiller dans mes vêtements. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre et il a sortir un grand couteau et m'a emmené de force avec lui.  
-Ensuite ?  
-Ensuite… Il m'a entraîné dans une des chambres vacantes et il m'a…  
-Il t'a ?  
-Il m'a violé ! avoua Sophie en pleurant. »  
Naomie se précipita sur la jeune servante et la rassura du mieux qu'elle pût.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le remettre à sa place !  
-Non Mademoiselle, ne faîtes pas ça ! Il saura que c'est moi et… »  
Naomie saisit son épée et la dégaina.  
« Je vais le tuer, cette vermine.  
-Mademoiselle…  
-Et n'essaye pas de m'arrêter ! »  
Naomie ouvrit la porte et se retourna.  
« Reste ici. Je reviendrais te chercher.  
-Faîtes attention à vous, Mademoiselle.  
-IL va regretter d'être né et de t'avoir fait du mal ! »

Le Chef rangeait la cuisine, seul dans la pénombre. Il repensa à sa soirée avec Sophie, il y a peu… Ah ! Sa peau douce, ses seins… Et sa virginité prise…  
« Un souci, Chef ? »  
Il se retourna. Mademoiselle Naomie le regardait avec ses yeux d'émeraudes.  
« Non, Mademoiselle, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Eh bien, dit-elle. Sophie est venu me voir et… »  
Quoi ? Cette petite peste lui avait tout dit !  
« Et ?  
-Et elle m'a dit ce que tu lui avais fait.  
-Ne la croyez pas, Mademoiselle, mentit le Chef, en ce moment, elle est un peu sénile… »  
La jeune fille sourit. Elle était vraiment belle même si elle portait des habits d'homme.  
« Tu sais, je pense que tu es un peu comme les Wraiths… Tu prends quelque chose aux gens, eux ils prennent la force vitale et toi… tu prends la virginité des servantes ! »  
Elle lui sauta dessus, l'épée bien en main. Le chef eu le temps d'esquiver et attrapa deux couteaux.  
« Vous savez vous battre, Mademoiselle ? Je pensais que seuls les hommes savaient se battre !  
-Ton esprit est restreint, chef ! »  
Elle l'attaqua mais il para son attaque. Mais elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le chef eut le souffle coupé.  
Naomie lui fit une large coupure sur le ventre, le sang commença à couler. Soudan, il eut une idée. Il attrapa de la farine et en envoya dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui toussa. Puis, il lui planta un couteau dans le ventre et un dans la cuisse, ce qui arracha des cris de la part de Naomie. Elle tomba à la renverse et lâcha son épée.  
« Mademoiselle, je vous trouve sublime… »  
Le Chef engloba un des seins de la jeune fille et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Dans un ultime effort, elle arracha le couteau de sa plaie et l'enfonça dans son cou.  
« Bien fait pour toi, sale chien ! »  
Elle saisit le deuxième couteau et le planta dans la gorge. Puis, avec son pied, elle l'envoya valser parterre.  
Naomie entendit des gardes arrivés.  
« Mademoiselle ! »  
Un des gardes, le Lieutenant Devis, se précipita sur elle et mit ses deux mains sur les plaies.  
« Allez chercher un médecin ! hurla-t-il à deux jeunes gardes. »  
Naomie regarda le Lieutenant.  
« Devis… Je suis si contente de voir votre jolie petite tête venir à mon secours !  
-Mademoiselle, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Le Chef… Il avait violé Sophie…  
-La servante ?  
-Oui… Et j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place, ce connard ! »  
Elle gémit un instant avant de continuer.  
« J'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû le tuer.  
-Et un idiot de moins ! rigola Devis.  
-Et il a aussi tenté de m'embrasser… »  
Devis grogna.  
« Mademoiselle, si j'aurais été là à ce moment, je lui aurais coupé la tête !  
-Merci, Devis ! »  
Naomie se sentit soulever. Elle était dans les bras de Devis.  
« Je vais vous emmener dans le salon, le médecin pourra s'occuper de vous.  
-Devis, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?  
-Tout ce que vous voulez, Mademoiselle. »  
Naomie sourit.  
« Pourriez-vous aller chercher Sophie et veiller sur elle le temps que je récupère ?  
-Avec joie ! »  
Elle remarqua que Devis rougissais.  
« Seriez-vous amoureux d'elle, Devis ?  
-Non, Mademoiselle… »  
Naomie rigola. Quelle mauvaise foi !


	2. Chapter 2

Naomie se releva en gémissant. Le médecin avait réussi à bander ses blessures et il lui avait prescrit des herbes médicinales. Depuis que le Chef de cuisine était mort, Naomie se sentait soulagé. Cet homme, elle l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre… Mais bon, il était mort et tant mieux.  
La jeune fille saisit une chemise noire et un pantalon et les enfila rapidement. Puis, elle attrapa ses bottes et se leva en se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis une côte de maille lorsqu'elle est allée affronter cet idiot de Chef ! Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sentit le vent sur son visage. Naomie monta sur le rebord, sauta et s'agrippa à une gargouille. En utilisant sa force dans les muscles de ses bras, elle se hissa sur la gargouille et escala la façade de la maison. La jeune fille commença à marcher en direction d'une falaise ou était incrusté une énorme porte. Puis, elle sauta du haut du toit pour atterrir sur une calèche. Le cocher regarda par-dessus et remarqua Naomie.  
« Mademoiselle ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas passer par l'entrée principale ?  
-Parce que je déteste faire comme les autres. Emmenez-moi au Temple. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme porte.  
« Voulez-vous que je revienne vous cherchez ce soir ? demanda le cocher.  
-Oui. »  
Naomie entre directement dans le temple et si dirigea vers une grande femme blonde, habillé d'une longue robe blanche.  
« Grande Prêtresse ?  
-Mademoiselle Naomie de la Tourelle ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais votre venu.  
-Je n'avais pas le temps de venir.  
-Je suppose que vous venez me voir à propos de votre rôle de femme et de mère ?  
-Ouais. »  
La Prêtresse commença à marcher suivit de Naomie. Elle l'emmena à l'intérieur du Temple, dans une grande salle vaste avec des statues de Dieux.  
« Grande Prêtresse, j'ai une question à propos des Dieux et de leurs combats face aux Wraiths.  
-Je vous écoute, de la Tourelle.  
-Si les Dieux sont si puissants que ça, pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore tué les Wraiths ?  
-Les Wraiths sont des créatures des Ténèbres, Naomie, répondit Grande Prêtresse. Ils ont été créés par le Dieu de la Mort, Treeann. Ils ne peuvent être éliminés que par la Lumière.  
-Mouais, les Dieux ont surtout la flemme de les tuer… maugréa Naomie. »  
La Grande Prêtresse regarda d'un mauvais œil la jeune fille.  
« Bon, revenons à ce qui vous a amené ici. Les femmes de bonne famille doivent être docile et avoir quelques connaissances. Il faut qu'elles soient tout le temps vêtu des plus beaux atouts et non pas avec vos habits d'hommes… Bref, quand vous enfanterez, si c'est des mâles, vous devrez les emmener dans les Ecoles et si c'est des femelles, les emmenez au Temple.  
-Pour qu'elles apprennent leurs futurs rôles de mère.  
-Oui. Dans votre futur appartement, vous devrez donner des ordres aux serviteurs et vous occupez de votre mari. De façon intime.  
-Vous voulez dire que vais devoir faire l'amour avec un homme quand il aura envie ?! Mais c'est injuste !  
-C'est votre devoir en tant que femme ! Nous devons obéir aux plus forts que nous, les hommes, Naomie. C'est ainsi ! »  
Le visage de la jeune fille était décomposé par la rage et la colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les femmes devaient toujours obéir aux hommes ? Pourquoi elles ne faisaient pas ce qu'elles avaient envie de faire ?  
 _« Un jour, pensa Naomie, un jour je leurs montrerait qu'être une femme c'est bien mieux qu'être un homme ! J'organiserais de grands rassemblements, nous ferons la révolution ensemble. Femmes et Hommes. Peu importe notre importance génétique, nous sommes tous pareils. Nous sommes liés par le sang. »  
_ Alors que la jeune fille pensait cela, la Grande Prêtresse parlait de son fameux ''rôle''.  
« Les femmes sont celles qui donnent vie. Nous donnons aux Dieux et au Roi les futurs soldats qui combattront les Wraiths !  
-Et les filles dans tout ça ?  
-Plus il y aura de femelles, plus il y aura de soldats, ma chère.  
-Ouais et plus de bouffe pour les Wraiths. »  
La Grande Prêtresse s'arrêta.  
« Je me demande comment vous faîtes…  
-Comment faire quoi ?  
-D'être aussi insolente avec les gens…  
-C'est dans ma nature, il faut croire. »  
Naomie s'arrêta elle aussi devant une grande fresque murale, une ombre de jeune fille était peinte dessus, avec du côté gauche les humains et du côté droit, les Wraiths.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Naomie à la Grande Prêtresse.  
-Une vieille prophétie raconte qu'un jour, une humaine vivrait parmi les Wraiths et les aiderait.  
-Ah…  
-Mais cette prophétie raconte aussi une guerre entre humains et Wraiths. Une guerre dévastatrice, qui plongerait la galaxie dans le chaos.  
-Et les Dieux pourront nous aider ? »  
La Grande Prêtresse secoua la tête.  
« Malheureusement, les Dieux seront déchus de leurs rangs et tomberont face aux Wraiths.  
-Ce sont des Dieux ! Ils sont puissants !  
-Nous ne savons comment les Wraiths parviendront à les faire plier, Naomie. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que des humains sont déjà en guerre contre les Wraiths. Les Dieux m'ont dit qu'ils étaient les héritiers des Anciens.  
-Sérieusement ? Super…  
-Et qu'ils utilisaient leurs technologies face aux Wraiths, ils les ont déjà calmé.  
-Pensez-vous que cette fille pourrait éviter cette guerre ? »  
La Grande Prêtresse sourit à Naomie.  
« Bien sûr, d'après la Prophétie, c'est l'héritière de la Confrérie des Tueurs.  
-La Confrérie des Tueurs ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
-Demandez cela à votre père. Il connait cette histoire mieux que personne. »

La journée passa vite et Naomie attendit le cocher. Elle était assise sur les marches d'escaliers, méditant ce qu'elle avait appris de cette journée, à propos de cette vieille prophétie. Comment une humaine pourrait gouverner les Wraiths ? Ils ont déjà des femelles appelés Reine, pourquoi une humaine les aiderait alors ? Soudain, elle entendit au loin les sabots des chevaux. Le carrosse apparut au loin dans la brume et se déplaçait à vive allure. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, le cocher arrêta les chevaux et descendit de sa place.  
« Bonsoir Mademoiselle.  
-Bonsoir. »  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et Naomie s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Le carrosse partit et Naomie contempla les rues, jonchés de mendiants, d'orphelins et d'handicapés.  
 _« Les pauvres, pensa-t-elle. Moi, je me plains alors qu'eux ils n'ont rien. »_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Naomie descendit du carrosse et entra dans les jardins. Au moment où elle allait franchir l'entrée du manoir, elle entendit des rires. En souriant, elle sauta et s'accrocha à un rebord de fenêtre et escalada la façade. Arrivée sur le toit, elle continua de suivre les rires. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Devis et Sophie, qui semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Naomie regarda en dessous d'elle. Il y avait un tas de foins. Elle sauta et effectua un saut périlleux pour atterrir sur le dos dans la paille.

La discussion de Sophie et Devis furent interrompus quand une tête brune bien connu sortit du tas de foins.  
« Salut les tourtereaux !  
-Mademoiselle ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps la servante et Lieutenant. »  
Devis se précipita pour aider Naomie à sortir du foin. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, puis croisa les bras.  
« Alors, comment c'était cette journée sans moi ?  
-C'était assez inhabituel, Mademoiselle. Vos acrobaties dans le manoir m'ont manqués, répondit Devis.  
-Oh je suis désolé mais j'avais ordre d'aller au Temple, maugréa Naomie.  
-Et vous avez appris beaucoup de choses ? demanda Sophie.  
-Ouais, que les femmes devaient être les esclaves des hommes ! cria-t-elle en partant et en les saluant. »  
Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, amusés. Naomie était quelqu'un assez spécial et l'imaginer avec un homme… ça allait au-dessus de leurs imaginations.

Le Seigneur de la Tourelle rangeait des livres quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix clama haut et fort :  
« Bonjour père ! Je suis allée au Temple et je n'ai pas fait d'acrobaties et de bêtises ! »  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
« Fort bien. Et qu'as-tu appris pour ton rôle ?  
-Que je devais obéir aux hommes et enfanter pour le Roi et les Dieux.  
-Parfait. »  
Elle se tut un instant et regarda son père rangé les livres.  
« Père, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Non ! Tes questions vis-à-vis de la société ne m'intéressent pas !  
-C'est à propos de la Confrérie des Tueurs… »  
L'homme se retourna et la regarda.  
« Qui t'as parlé de cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.  
-La Grande Prêtresse. »  
Le Seigneur prit un livre et l'ouvrit. Naomie s'approcha et regarda les illustrations.  
« Il y a longtemps, raconta son père, des hommes et des femmes furent modifiés génétiquement. Ils fondèrent alors la Confrérie des Tueurs, pour se débarrasser des humains qui menaçaient les Dieux et notre Royaume. Mais il y a mille ans, les Anciens prirent contact avec eux, en leur suppliant de s'allier avec eux, pour éliminer les Wraiths. Une terrible guerre embrasa notre monde… Les Wraiths étaient durs à tuer et beaucoup de Tueurs furent tués pendant la bataille des Six-Collines. Peu après cette bataille, tous les Tueurs périrent durant une autre bataille qui s'est déroulés non loin de là, sur les Territoires Interdits. Mais, une légende raconte qu'un couple de Tueurs réussit à s'échapper et ils emmenèrent leur enfant sur une autre planète.  
-ensuite ?  
-Ensuite, le couple est allé défier les Wraiths et ils moururent tous deux, laissant derrière un enfant aux dons surpuissants.  
-J'ai adoré cette histoire ! »  
Le vieil homme referma le livre.  
« Cette légende est transmise de génération en génération. J'espère que quand tu auras des enfants, tu leurs raconteras cette histoire.  
-Je vous le promets père ! »  
Naomie s'en alla gaiment.

La nuit tomba et Naomie regardait les étoiles, allongée sur le toit. Elle contemplait les deux lunes qui brillaient intensément. Soudain, un bruit déchira le ciel. Une forme plongea vers la ville. Naomie se releva. Puis, deux autres formes plongèrent elle aussi dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle reconnut ces vaisseaux, c'était des Darts. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis sauta, s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et saisit son épée. Les Wraiths commençaient leur fameuse récolte et les Darts déposaient des soldats et des officiers. Certains des soldats étaient dehors, allants à la rencontre de ceux-ci.  
 _« Pauvres fous ! pensa Naomie. Ils vont se faire tuer ! »_  
La jeune fille remarqua qu'un officier Wraith était en-dessous d'elle, dans les jardins. Elle saisit un pistolet et tira sur lui. La balle se logea dans la main nourricière, le Wraith exprima un râle de douleur. Soudain, une ombre fonda sur lui. Une humaine. Il se dit qu'elle allait se tuer mais il avait pensé trop vite… Naomie lui planta une dague dans le cou et lui coupa la tête.  
« NAOMIE !  
-Père ! J'arrive ! »  
Elle escalada la façade, cassa une des fenêtres et s'engouffra dans le manoir.

Naomie traversa plusieurs couloirs, élimina assez difficilement plusieurs soldats Wraiths. Arrivée à la porte de la chambre de son père, elle donna un grand coup de pieds dans la porte qui s'ouvrit. Plusieurs soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur elle et Naomie se mit en position de défense. Un grand Wraith se tourna vers elle.  
« Est-ce votre fille, humain ? Elle est bien jolie, pour quelqu'un de son âge… »  
Il avait un tatouage de forme circulaire autour de l'œil gauche. Naomie remarqua son père, son cou était tenu par une des mains du Wraith.  
« Père !  
-Ne t'approche pas ! hurla le vieil homme, malgré la douleur.  
-Oh tu serais prête à me défier et à sauver la pauvre vie de cet humain ! Il est vieux et faible et je dois avouer que tu me plais… »  
Naomie commença à avoir peur pour son père. Dans un cri de rage et avec une vitesse et habilité impressionnantes, elle élimina les soldats, donna un grand coup de pieds dans le ventre du Wraith, qui lâcha le cou de l'homme.  
« Pauvre humaine ! Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? nargua le Wraith.  
-Je ferais tout pour !  
-Tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour lui ?! Lui qui t'as mentit ?!  
-Fermez votre gueule ! Vous ne savez rien de lui ! »  
Elle l'attaqua mais il l'esquiva.  
« Ah bon ? Je te signale que les Wraiths sont capables d'explorer les souvenirs et les pensées des humains et je peux te dire qu'il te ment depuis un bon bout de temps à propos de tes origines, ma belle. »  
La jeune fille lança une dague que le Wraith attrapa au vol. Ils commencèrent à tourner, décrivant un cercle parfait dans la pièce.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu me plais énormément. Tu seras un peu dur à dresser mais tu feras une adoratrice remarquable.  
-Alors ça jamais ! Je préférais mourir !  
-Non. Gâcher ta beauté serait pour moi… comment dîtes-vous déjà ? Ah oui. Ce serait pour un sacrifice.  
-Je me fous de vos états d'âmes ! »  
Naomie l'attaqua mais le Wraith attrapa son bras et le déboita. La jeune fille tomba à genoux devant le Wraith en criant de douleur.  
« Bien, je suppose que tu as eu ta dose de souffrance pour ce soir ? »  
La jeune fille regarda son père, pétrifié de peur. Des soldats et deux officiers entrèrent dans la pièce.  
« Commandant ! Nous avons capturé tous les humains de cette ville et laissés les faibles. Que faisons-nous ?  
-On rentre au bercail ! Et avec deux invités… »  
Un des soldats pointa son arme vers Naomie et tira plusieurs. Elle sombra dans le noir profond et dans l'incertitude de son avenir.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une cellule très… organique. Au moment où elle voulut se lever, la douleur de son bras déboité enflamma son corps et elle due se rasseoir parterre pour reprendre son souffle. Comment elle a pu se montrer aussi faible devant ce Wraith et son père ?! Et d'ailleurs, ou était ce dernier ?  
« Père ? murmura-t-elle. Êtes-vous là ? »  
Pas de réponde dans la cellule. Et si les Wraiths l'avaient… ? Les larmes remplirent ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Naomie devait trouver le moyen de sortir de cette cellule, de retrouver son père et son peuple et s'en aller.  
« Ah, tu es réveillée. »  
La voix venait de l'extérieur. Une femme qui ressemblait à la Grande Prêtresse s'avança. Elle portait une longue robe noire. Naomie se releva et se retint de crier de douleur. La femme était accompagnée de deux autres jeunes femmes, elles aussi portaient une robe noire.  
« Qui êtes-vous ?! Ou est mon père et mon peuple ?! Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?!  
-Du calme, du calme ma petite, commença la femme. Je me nomme Kycha et voici Léena et Katrina. Quand à ton peuple, ils ont dû être déjà consommés par nos Seigneurs. »  
Leurs Seigneurs ? C'est-à-dire les Wraiths !  
« Vous êtes leurs adoratrices, non ?! s'exclama Naomie.  
-Oui. C'est cela, répondit tranquillement Léena.  
-Et le Seigneur Vled a vu en toi un énorme potentiel pour en faire partit.  
-J'aurais préférée mourir plutôt que de les servir ! »  
Kycha mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour réduire Naomie au silence. Mais la jeune fille était sur sa lancée et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
« Ces créatures se servent de vous ! Ils ne savent pas aimer ! Ils ne savent rien des sentiments ! Ils se disent être supérieurs mais ils sont aussi faibles que tous les humains ! Ce ne sont que de gros connards qui sèment la terreur et le chaos dans tout Pégase et vous les appelez Seigneurs ?! Laissez-moi rire, c'est complètement débile ! »  
Les trois femmes parurent choqués par de tels propos.  
« Ecoute, mon enfant, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de ne plus revoir ta famille mais ici, tu pourras vivre longuement, parla Kycha.  
-Je préfère vivre en liberté ! Jamais je ne serais leurs esclaves ni leurs adoratrices ni quoi que ce soit !  
-Je vois que tu t'es remise d'hier soir. »  
Les trois femmes saluèrent le Commandant, qui se plaça devant la cellule.  
« Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. »  
Naomie sentit la rage et la colère montés en elle lorsque les trois femmes obéirent à leur ''Seigneur''. Comment pouvaient-elles se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce Wraiths ?! Celui-ci toisa la jeune fille de haut en bas, ce qui agaça Naomie.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?!  
-J'aimerais savoir comment un si beau corps peut renfermer un tel caractère, sourit ce dernier. Kycha ne t'as pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'était le rôle d'adoratrice n'est-ce pas ?  
-J'ai pas envie de le savoir !  
-Tu es vraiment exaspérante…  
-Et vous, vous êtes vraiment énervant ! »  
La dernière phrase résonna dans le couloir. Le Wraith soupira.  
« Tu seras assez dur à dresser mais avec un peu de patience, peut-être que j'arriverais de faire de toi ma Favorite… »  
Malgré la douleur de son bras, Naomie donna un grand coup de poing dans l'espèce de porte de la cellule. Le Wraith recula et des soldats accourus, pointant leurs armes sur elle.  
« Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous obéirais ! Je n'assouvirais jamais votre plaisir de pervers! »  
Le Wraith sourit cyniquement. Il se demandait comment une aussi jeune humaine pouvait se montrer si insolente face à lui et à ses frères.  
« Je vais te prouver le contraire, ma chère. »  
Sur ces mots, la cellule s'ouvrit et deux des soldats Wraiths prirent Naomie par les bras. Ils avaient l'air de se ficher complètement de son bras.  
Le Commandant Wraith marchait devant, suivit de Naomie et des deux gardes, eux-mêmes suivit de trois gardes. La jeune fille s'était débattus et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de donner des coups de pieds au Commandant devant. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, corridors et plusieurs pièces immenses. Arrivés à une porte, le Commandant s'avança et celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Les gardes poussèrent Naomie dans la pièce et la libérèrent de leurs emprises. Les gardes se retournèrent et partir. La jeune fille se retrouvait donc seule face au Wraith.  
« Tu te déshabille ou je le fais ? demanda le Commandant.  
-Allez-vous faire foutre ! répliqua Naomie.  
-Si c'est ton choix… »  
Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent. La jeune fille recula et essaya de trouver une échappatoire.  
« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'ici ma belle. Le seul moyen de partir est la mort. »  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la jeune humaine reculait jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre la paroi membraneuse de la pièce. Le Wraith plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Naomie, plaqua son corps contre le sien et écarta un peu les jambes. Naomie sentit la peur monté en elle et trembla légèrement.  
« Oh, tu as peur ?  
-Non ! répondit rageusement la jeune humaine. »  
Le Wraith sourit.  
« Parfait alors… »  
Il fit glisser ses mains griffus le long du corps de Naomie et il s'arrêta aux hanches. Puis, il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Naomie devait trouver une solution même si c'était impossible. Elle baissa les yeux et une idée germa doucement dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, avant de donner un grand coup de pied entre les jambes du Wraith, qui hurla de douleur en posant un genou à terre. Naomie en profita pour se dégager et courir en direction de la porte. Mais le Wraith fut le plus rapide. Il se remit rapidement debout et sauta sur la jeune fille.  
« Sale petite vermine !»  
Il était vrai que ce n'était pas un endroit où les Wraiths recevaient le plus souvent de coups et c'était un véritable déshonneur pour lui. Naomie ferma les yeux.  
Le Wraith la saisit par les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, j'aurais aimé de voir hurler de plaisir mais vu l'affront que tu m'as fait… Je n'ai qu'une seule solution : te le faire payer. »  
Sur ces mots, Naomie ferma les yeux.  
« Non… gémit-elle. »

Cela faisait deux semaines que Naomie était sur le vaisseau. Deux semaines de douleurs, de cauchemars et d'humiliations. Le Commandant lui avait trouvé une autre utilisation : il passait toutes ses colères sur elle. A chaque fois, il utilisait une technique différente : coups de bottes dans le dos, passage à tabac, brûlures avec une tige de fer…  
Les gardes traînaient un corps meurtris à travers les couloirs du croiseur. Arrivés à la cellule de la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et les gardes amenèrent Naomie au fond de la cellule. Ils attachèrent des chaînes à de gros bracelets de fers que portaient maintenant l'humaine, pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses mains. Peu après le premier passage à tabac, à chaque fois qu'un garde se présentait à sa cellule, elle bondissait sur ses pieds et cherchait à le tuer. La jeune fille avait réussie à en tuer deux de cette façon. Mais, à force de la torture, Naomie devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle ne s'alimentait plus.  
La jeune humaine ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, on pouvait voir les blessures que le Commandant lui avait infligées. Pour une fois, son insolence et son courage lui avaient causés du tort. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait pu y penser, aux représailles ! Mais nan, elle avait joué sa rebelle ! Naomie sentit le sommeil la gagner et elle sombra à sa fatigue.

Des pas et des voix la tirèrent de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le Commandant et un autre Wraith à ses côtés devant sa cellule. Elle fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence, c'était un Commandant. Maintenant, elle jugeait les Wraiths en fonction de leurs statures et de leurs poings.  
« C'est donc elle, ta rebelle.  
-Oui. »  
La porte s'ouvrit et le Wraith s'avança.  
« Tu es armé ? demanda le Commandant.  
-Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas l'air dangereux. »  
Le Commandant haussa les épaules.  
« Juste au cas où. »  
Le Wraith posa son regard de reptile sur le corps de l'humaine. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'accroupit. Naomie venait de remarquer le signe qui le distinguait des autres : une étoile tatoué autour de l'œil gauche. La jeune fille baissa la tête. Le Wraith approcha sa main du menton de l'humaine. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il sentit que quelque chose lui transperçait la main. Il releva sa main et vu que la jeune fille venait de lui la mordre. Les marques des dents disparurent instantanément.  
Le Wraith la prit par le menton et examina son visage. Des yeux verts émeraude le dévisageaient et sa bouche était plutôt fine. Le Wraith remarqua les bracelets de fer qui entravaient les mains de l'humaine. Puis, il demanda au Commandant :  
« Pourquoi l'as-tu attaché ?  
-Elle a réussi à tuer de deux mes soldats. »  
Le Wraith parut surpris.  
« Comment… ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »  
L'autre Commandant replaça son attention sur l'humaine. Elle respirait avec difficulté, donc plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassées et des bleues et des hématomes recouvraient ses bras. Il la regarda intensément. Comment a-t-elle pu réussir à survivre à ça ? Elle était jeune… Trop jeune même pour recevoir des traitements pareils.  
Il se releva et s'adressa au Commandant :  
« Te rappelles-tu de la dette que tu as envers moi ?  
-Oui, soupira le Commandant.  
-Je viens te donner un moyen de la rembourser. »  
Il ricana.  
« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux cette humaine ?  
-Exactement.  
-D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi. Cette fille est un vrai démon. »  
Deux gardes se dirigèrent vers l'humaine et lui enlevèrent les chaînes. Le Wraith prit l'humaine par le bras, ce qui la poussa à se lever. Il la prit par son bras déboité et Naomie se mordit intensément sa lèvre pour éviter d'hurler. Ce Wraith était beaucoup plus fort que le Commandant.  
« Bien, je suppose que tu vas partir.  
-Oui. A la prochaine Vled. »  
Naomie fut entraîné par son nouveau Commandant. Ils furent rejoins par des soldats et ils traversèrent un sas. Dans le couloir, un autre Wraith attendait, un peu plus petit que le Commandant. Il jeta à Naomie un regard noir et demanda à son Commandant :  
« Qui est-ce ? Une nouvelle adoratrice ?  
-Non. On dégage d'ici au plus vite. Entrez dans l'hyper espace.  
-Dans quelle direction ?  
-Nous allons sur Hatanatos. »  
Sur ces mots, Naomie sentit la poigne du Commandant se resserrer sur son bras et elle fut de nouveau entraîné dans des couloirs. Soudain, le Wraith s'arrêta et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Plaquée contre cette imposante créature, elle n'osa pas se débattre. Le sommeil la gagna et petit à petit ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle sombra alors dans le noir le plus profond.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomie se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, une douce chaleur l'entourait. Elle pensait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que ce Wraith qui l'avait sauvé n'était juste que le fruit de son imagination. Naomie n'avait pas envie de se retrouver enchaîné, dans cette cellule froide et avec ce maudit Commandant. Mais, elle devait ouvrir les yeux.  
La jeune fille était dans un grand lit, recouvert de couvertures et de fourrures d'animaux. La pièce où elle se trouvait lui parut grande, puisqu'elle était allongée. Naomie était en sous-vêtements, son corps recouverts de bandages et son bras avait été remis en place. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais une voix l'arrêta.  
« N'essaye même pas de faire ça. »  
Elle tourna la tête. Le Wraith était affalé dans un grand fauteuil et dévisageait silencieusement la jeune humaine.  
« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?  
-Ton corps a subi de graves traumatismes. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ton corps a survécu à ça.  
-J'ai connu pire comme blessures. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »  
Voyant que le Wraith ne connaissait pas cette expression, elle expliqua :  
« ça veut dire que je ne suis pas faible.  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu sous-entendre cela, soupira le Wraith. »  
Naomie le trouvait… différent. Il aurait pu se comporter comme Vled, faire d'elle son esclave, l'enfermer dans une cellule, mais il avait choisi de la soigner. Pourquoi ? D'après les récits qu'elle avait entendus de survivants au massacre des Wraiths, ils étaient tous pareils : froids, cruels et sadiques… Tout le contraire de lui… enfin, de ce qu'il laissait paraître.  
« J'aimerais aussi savoir comment tu as tuée des Wraiths à mains nues. Ce n'est pas une chose commune.  
-Disons… qu'un humain peut devenir très fort s'il veut suivre ses convictions. »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Je connais des humains. Et ils n'ont pas la force de tuer un Wraith de cette façon. Alors ? »  
Naomie détourna son regard. Non. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle s'était promis de ne pas divulguer ses secrets à n'importe qui. Peut-être que si elle le connaissait mieux…  
« Je ne sais pas comment…  
-Je vois bien que tu le sais, insista le Wraith.  
-Vous m'énervez avec vos questions !  
-Tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-A votre humble avis ! »  
Le Wraith ricana.  
« Très bien, si tu n'aimes pas que je te poses des questions, alors pose en moi.  
-Quoi ? »  
Elle allait de surprise en surprise. Ce Wraith était vraiment étrange… Mais elle devait saisir l'occasion pour savoir qui il était.  
« Comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, pour le moment. Mais tu peux m'appeler Todd.  
-Todd ? Ça fait pas très Wraith…  
-C'est un ''ami'' humain qui m'a appelé comme ça.  
-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire votre véritable nom ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est compliqué. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »  
Elle serra les dents. C'était l'excuse de tous les adultes lorsqu'elle voulait leur parler de choses interdites.  
« J'aimerais savoir ton nom, enfin, si tu veux me le dire.  
-Naomie, dit-elle.  
-Et quel âge as-tu ?  
-Seize ans. »  
Il parut très surpris.  
« Il y a un souci ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est juste que… tu es jeune.  
-Oui, ça je le savais. Merci de me le rappelez.  
-Et en général, face à un Wraith, un humain de ton âge meurt. »  
Naomie croisa ses bras derrière la tête.  
« Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre. »  
Todd la regarda et haussa les épaules.  
« Si tu le dis. »  
Sur ces mots, il se leva, apporta un plateau de nourriture et le mit sur une petite table.  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut, comme aliments, pour que tu récupères.  
-Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Je pensais que c'était moi l'humaine, ici. »  
Todd ricana légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait la franchir, il se retourna.  
« Et ne quittes pas ton lit.  
-Pourquoi ? Je me sens en forme et…  
-Tu as des points de sutures, des côtes cassées et une jambe fracturée.  
-D'accord… souffla Naomie. Je vais rester dans mon lit… »  
Le Commandant hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Naomie attendit quelques minutes, s'assit au bord du lit et mit le plateau sur ses genoux. Il y avait beaucoup de fruits, comme des pommes, poires, orange et beaucoup d'autres… Elle saisit une pomme et croqua dedans et se posa milles questions sur ce Wraith. Bon, après tout, il était plutôt sympathique. Mais elle devait trouver un moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Naomie reposa le plateau et s'allongea avant de réaliser que le Wraith avait dû surement la déshabiller et de la laver… Les Wraiths… Elle aura sa revanche, un de ces jours. Elle ferma les yeux et succomba au sommeil.

 _Douleurs. Cris. Expériences. Lui. Elle devait se venger. Il a tué sa famille. Elle allait le tuer. C'était à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute. A cause de lui, elle était devenue différente des autres. Lui. L'homme brun aux yeux lançant de la haine. Elle le tuerait._

Elle sentit des bras l'enlacés. Naomie ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Todd, torse nue et portant un caleçon noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, qui dormait à côté d'elle. Son corps était agréablement chaud. Naomie remarqua des tatouages tribaux sur son torse ainsi que des cicatrices, surement des blessures de guerre. Le Wraith la regarda et se releva.  
« Je t'ai réveillé ?  
-Oui… Mais ce n'est pas grave. »  
Todd soupira.  
« Bien sûr que si. Tu as besoin de récupérer.  
-J'ai dormi quasiment toute la journée.  
-En fait… ça fait deux jours que tu dors. »  
Deux jours… Mais comment c'était possible ? Elle s'était simplement endormit ! La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais Todd continua :  
« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu semblais fatigué.  
-Mais deux jours, ce n'est pas rien ! s'exclamât-elle. Vous auriez dû me réveiller !  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda Todd, médusé.  
-Hé bien… Je ne sais pas mais vous auriez dû le faire ! »  
Todd ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler. Elle était vraiment insolente et insouciante… Vled l'avait prévenu, cette humaine n'avait aucun respect et ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Il craignait de perdre son sang-froid et de lui faire du mal. Au pire, si cela arriverait, elle l'aurait bien cherché. Il soupira bruyamment pour marquer son agacement et passa sa main sur le visage de l'humaine, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.  
« Rendors-toi… »

Todd regarda Naomie dormir, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de cette humaine. Déjà, il était sûr de ne pas en faire une adoratrice, vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Vled. Il ria doucement. Soudain, une idée se développa dans son esprit. En ces temps, les trahisons et les mutineries étaient à leurs paroxysmes. Alors, si cette fille possédait de tels dons d'agilité et de rapidité, il pourrait en faire une tueuse… Sa tueuse… Comme ça, chacun de ses ennemis et rivaux mourront sans le désigner… Le seul souci était que cette humaine se rebellait… Tant pis, il lui apprendra à tuer et peu importe ce qu'elle dira. Et puis, elle lui appartenait.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Naomie se réveilla, Todd était déjà partit et lui avait mis un paquet et une note sur une table. La jeune fille releva la couverture, se leva et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la table. Elle devait marcher méthodiquement, un pas à la fois et contrôler sa respiration. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise, reprit son souffle pendant quelques minutes et attrapa la note. Celle-ci était écrite dans sa langue, donc, ce Wraith était assez cultivé pour la connaître. La note disait comment utiliser les bains, son emplacement et comment soigner ses blessure Naomie soupira et empoigna le paquet avant de se lever et de se diriger difficilement vers les bains.  
Naomie suivit les indications de la note, se déshabilla, enleva les bandages et plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur. Malgré l'eau qui lui piquait ses blessures, ce bain était pour elle un petit moment de pur bonheur. Naomie se souvint alors de la grande salle de bain du manoir, luxueuse. La jeune fille pouvait y passer au moins une bonne heure. Mais, ici, elle devait faire vite ou sinon Todd pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment et la voir comme ça.  
Elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Ensuite, elle ôta une robe du paquet et une paire de ballerines noires. La robe était longue, noire et décoré de fils rouges. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements mais s'il n'y avait que ça à se mettre sur la peau… Naomie remarqua une petite table ou il y avait des bandages et de sortes de baumes. En suivant les indications de la note, elle réussit à bander ses blessures. Puis, elle regarda la robe et la mit. La robe avait été faîte sur mesure pour elle, donc, le Commandant avait dû prendre ses mesures pendant qu'elle dormait… Naomie attrapa les chaussures et les attacha. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de mettre des vêtements. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une femme de cette manière… En souriant, elle quitta les bains et s'assit sur un des fauteuils d'une sorte de salon. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Todd entra.  
Il la regarda. Elle était vraiment belle, habillée comme ça.  
« Je dois te parler, à propos de tes dons. »  
Naomie fronça les sourcils. Todd s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était en face de celui de Naomie.  
« Il faut absolument que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour tuer des Wraiths et pour survivre.  
-Non.  
-S'il te plait.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? sifflât-elle. Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?  
-Tu préfères que je te torture ?  
-Non ! C'est juste que… je ne l'aie jamais dit à personne.  
-Même pas à ceux qui t'ont receuillis ? »  
La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.  
«Bon, d'accord. Mais en échange vous me dîtes votre nom. Votre véritable nom.  
-C'est que… Je ne peux pas te dévoiler cette information.  
-C'est juste un nom. »  
Todd ferma les yeux et réfléchis rapidement. Seuls ses frères et certains des adorateurs connaissaient son nom. Mais bon, si cela lui permettait de connaître les secrets de cette humaine.  
« Raconte-moi ton histoire et après, je te dirais comment je m'appelle.  
-Mais c'est très long et…  
-J'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi. »  
Le Wraith se renfrogna dans son siège, en attendant que l'humaine parle.  
« Je me souviens que, là où j'habitais avant, tous les humains étaient beaucoup plus rapides et habiles que les humains ''normaux'', mais nous étions une minorité, raconta-t-elle en regardant Todd. Et puis, un jour, des hommes sont venus par la porte des étoiles et nous ont capturés. Ils ont pris possédions de notre village et ont commencés à faire des expériences sur nous… »  
Elle se tût et baissa la tête. Todd voyait bien que des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface.  
« Et ?  
-Et après, je me suis enfuie. »  
Il n'était pas convaincu de la fin. Mais, elle avait du mal à parler, elle était dans une position de mal être.  
« Donc, les humains qui habitaient sur ta planète sont tous comme toi ?  
-Ils étaient comme moi. Ils sont morts. »  
Elle avait dit ça en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« C'est à vous maintenant. Alors, c'est quoi votre nom ?  
-Eryos. Je m'appelle Eryos.  
-Eryos… répéta Naomie en souriant. C'est vraiment joli à prononcer. »  
Le Wraith se leva et se dirigea vers une porte à gauche, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Eryos se retourna.  
« Tu viens ? »  
Elle se leva en murmurant quelque chose que le Wraith n'entendit pas. La jeune fille entra et suivit Eryos dans une grande pièce. C'était un laboratoire, il y avait plusieurs tables couvertes de livres, de machines assez bizarres et de manuscrits. Vers le fond de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de grande chaise et à côté de celle-ci, il y avait une autre petite table, avec des instruments. Naomie reconnut certains des instruments, seringues, scalpels… Naomie se sentit mal un moment et tituba en arrière. Elle mit sa main sur son front. Tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle.  
« Eryos… »  
Le Wraith se retourna et, lorsqu'il vit son état, se précipita vers l'humaine, qui tomba dans ses bras, inconsciente.  
« Naomie ? Naomie ?! »  
Elle s'évanouie et tomba dans le noir.

 _L'homme s'avança vers l'enfant, qui tressaillit. Deux autres hommes attrapèrent l'enfant et l'amenèrent sur une table de fer. Comme elle se débattait, ils lui ont attachés les bras et les jambes. L'homme attrapa un scalpel et fit une longue entaille sur le ventre de l'enfant. Le sang coula peu et la blessure se referma.  
« Intéressant… Je propose de continuer, si tu ne vois pas d'objection… »  
La petite fille commença à hurler.  
« Je vous tuerais ! Je vous tuerais !  
-Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu sois libre, ma petite… »  
Il saisit une seringue et la planta dans le bras de l'enfant, qui hurla des injures à l'égard de l'homme et des soldats._

La jeune fille se réveilla, quelque chose de mouillée sur son front. Elle était sur un canapé et Eryos était à côté d'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
-Tu as été inconsciente pendant deux heures…  
-Deux heures… »  
Naomie se releva et s'assit. Elle se sentait assez secoué.  
« Est-ce ça va ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle. Oui. Je vais bien. »  
Eryos la regarda.  
« Je ne crois pas. »  
Naomie souffla. Cet homme…  
« J'ai… j'ai revécu une période de mon enfance, enfin, je crois…  
-Ah. Du temps où tu étais sur ta planète d'origine ?  
-Oui mais c'était au moment où des hommes nous ont fait du mal…  
-Tu te souviens comment ils étaient ?  
-Seulement un… »  
Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait librement de son passé au Wraith. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Puis, un détail lui parvient à l'esprit : comment avait-il sut qu'elle avait été recueillis ? Naomie décida de se taire plutôt que d'énerver Eryos.  
« Mais c'est le passé et de toute façon, ça ne vas pas vous intéressez.  
-Si. »  
La jeune fille défia Eryos du regard. En fait, elle allait l'énervé, puisque c'était son jeu favori. Elle lança alors d'une voix innocente :  
« Je pensais que les Wraiths savaient lire dans les pensées et fouiller les esprits des humains. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous le prétendez…  
-Serais-tu en train d'insulter ma race ? demanda lentement Eryos, pour essayer de contrôler sa colère.  
-Je disais juste que vous étiez un peu orgueilleux, il n'y a pas quoi en faire tout un plat…  
-Tais-toi !  
-Oh… et le voilà qui s'énerve… susurra la jeune fille. »  
Eryos sentait qu'il perdait son self-control. Il renversa une table, ce qui fut sursauté l'humaine et grogna de colère. Naomie se leva et regarda le grand Wraith approché. En colère, il était vraiment terrifiant… mais elle n'avait plus peur. Peu importe ce qu'il lui fera, elle se relèvera. Eryos, arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, leva sa main. Mais au moment où il allait la rabaisser, il se retint. Il se concentra. Elle avait joué avec lui, peut-être pour voir son seuil de colère. Eryos pénétra dans l'esprit de Naomie et décrypta ses pensées… Elle le trouvait impressionnant, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Son esprit dégageait une telle force et un tel courage… Il l'admirait pour cela mais cependant, elle l'avait insulté.  
« Va-t'en, s'il te plait, réussit à dire le Wraith. »  
La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, laissant Eryos seul.

Naomie se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir énervé et insulté. Eryos l'avait, en quelque sorte, sauvée de Vled et de ses tortures, il l'avait soigné et avait veillé sur elle… Mais il restait un Wraith… Un Wraith qu'elle trouvait différent des autres. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un ami humain et qu'il en connaissait… Naomie ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement en imaginant Eryos et un humain, discutant ensemble, sans peur…  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'allongea dans le lit. Naomie sentit ses yeux se fermés et se promit de ne plus parler code cette façon à Eryos. Peut-être était-il la personne qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver l'homme… La jeune humaine soupira et ferma les yeux, pour sombrer dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomie se réveilla en sueur et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours dans les appartements d'Eryos. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était surement dans son laboratoire, en train de faire des recherches… Naomie se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce ou se trouvait le Wraith.  
Eryos était debout, encore énervé par sa dispute avec la jeune humaine il y a trois jours. Il souffla et regarda l'écran de sa tablette. Puis, il entendit des pas et se retourna. Naomie s'avança vers lui, visiblement encore endormie.  
« Encore un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un siège.  
-Et c'est toujours le même homme ? »  
Elle hocha lentement la tête. Depuis leur petite dispute, Naomie avait commencé à faire des rêves horribles à l'égard d'un homme, qu'elle avait surnommé le Briseur. Eryos posa sa tablette sur le bureau, se dirigea vers l'humaine et s'accroupit.  
« Parfois, je me demande si mes rêves sont réels. A chaque fois que je me réveille, je ressens encore la douleur et…  
-Les rêves ne sont que le fruit de ton imagination, coupa Eryos. Le Briseur fait partit de ton passé et il ne reviendra pus. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il ait un vaisseau et s'attaquer à nous. »  
Naomie sourit.  
« Vous avez raison… Ce ne sont que des rêves.  
-Tu devrais retourner te coucher.  
-J'ai pas envie de dormir… »  
Elle leva les yeux vers le Wraith.  
« Je veux rester avec vous. »  
Il était vraiment surpris de cette phrase. Les humains avaient peur des Wraiths, (mise à part les adorateurs et les ''amis'' de Eryos) mais elle non. Eryos se souvint comment elle lui avait parlé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune crainte dans sa voix.  
« D'accord, soupira le Wraith. Tu peux rester ici mais si tu me déranges, je… »  
Eryos se rendit compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. Naomie s'était endormie. Le Wraith ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Alors, comme ça, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir ? Il se releva et attrapa une fourrure qu'il mit sur le corps de la belle endormie… Ensuite, il lui caressa la joue doucement, de peur de la griffer ou de lui faire mal. Il vit son bracelet clignoter. En fronçant les sourcils, il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Puis, il appuya sur l'écran du bracelet.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Nous avons repérés un croiseur ennemi dans les environs, mon Commandant. »  
Le Wraith se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'engager une bataille dans l'espace, sachant que Naomie était à bord et il ne pouvait pas non plus aller dans l'hyper-espace, ce serait considéré comme un acte de lâcheté.  
« Nous attendons vos ordres, mon Commandant.  
-J'arrive. »  
Eryos sortit de la pièce à toute allure. Il fallait régler ce problème et vite. Le Wraith emprunta des raccourcis et atterrit dans une grande pièce ou plusieurs Wraiths s'affairaient sur des tableaux de commande.  
« Mon Commandant.  
-Orynis, à combien de temps sommes-nous de Hatanatos ? »  
Le Wraith se pencha sur son tableau de bord. Il avait un tatouage en forme de losange autour de l'œil droit.  
« Deux jours, mon Commandant, répondit Orynis. Devons-nous engager le combat avec l'ennemi ?  
-Non. Cela ne servirait à rien. Augmentez la vitesse du vaisseau et surveillez-le.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant. »  
Eryos hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Au moment d'aller dans le couloir, il se retourna et demanda à Orynis :  
« Sais-tu ou est Kyrne ? Normalement, c'est à lui de m'appeler en cas de problème.  
-Il doit être dans la section est du vaisseau. »  
Le Commandant ferma les yeux. Il s'y attendait, à cette réponse.  
« As-tu essayé de le contacter ?  
-Plusieurs fois mais je pense qu'il a dû désactiver son bracelet. »  
Il grogna légèrement. Kyrne était son second, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, à l'improviste ! Avec un râle d'agacement, il se dirigea vers la fameuse section est du vaisseau. C'était les quartiers des adorateurs.

Kyrne s'était assez amusés mais maintenant, il devait retourner à la salle de commandement ou sinon Eryos risquerait de le dégrader… et de prendre cet idiot d'Orynis comme second ! Il emprunta les chemins les moins occupés pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
« Tu vas quelque part ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien. »  
Eryos s'avança vers lui. Il semblait assez furieux.  
 _« Que faisais-tu là-bas ?! demanda mentalement Eryos. Un vaisseau ennemi est dans les parages et tu en profites pour t'éclipser ?  
-Je…  
-Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu me désobéis encore une fois, Kyrne.  
-Oui ! Je le sais ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !  
-Bien. »  
_Le Commandant tourna les talons et partit. Kyrne serra les poings. Orynis allait lui payer ça !

Naomie se réveilla, sentant quelque chose sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Eryos, penché sur elle. Un peu trop penché même.  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?  
-Je m'attendais à plus gentil de ta part, comme bonjour. »  
La jeune leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Eryos semblait assez énervé, peut-être à cause de leur dispute…  
« Non. Ce n'est pas à propos de cela. »  
La jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait quand il lisait dans ses pensées.  
« Habille-toi rapidement.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je vais te faire visiter le vaisseau. »  
Naomie hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain, ou elle se lava rapidement. Des vêtements avaient étés déposés sur une table. La jeune fille les saisit et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une robe. C'était une chemise noire, un pantalon et des bottes, comme ceux des Wraiths mais assez différent tout de même. Naomie les mit rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain. Eryos l'attendait avec un pourpoint dans les mains.  
« Viens ici. »  
Elle obéit en soufflant et se plaça devant le Wraith qui attacha le pourpoint, qui était lui aussi noir.  
« Je préfère que tu le portes, expliqua Eryos. Si jamais tu te retrouves face à mes soldats ou à des Wraiths affamés, ça te protègera… mais le risque n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une protection, ce ne sera pas assez solide si on est attaqué.  
-Alors pourquoi vous me le mettez ?  
-C'est pour te protéger un minimum. »  
Deux minutes après, le Wraith empoigna un manteau et le tendit à Naomie, qui le mit. Il ressemblait lui aussi à un manteau de Wraith, sauf qu'il était ouvert, avec une capuche et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Eryos regarda l'humaine.  
« Voilà qui est parfait.  
-Parfait pour quoi ?  
-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »  
Naomie le suivi et ils atterrirent dans un couloir.  
« Tu restes près de moi et tu ne touches à rien.  
-Oui… »  
Eryos lui montra différent secteurs du vaisseau, comme les hangars, les laboratoires… Mais aussi les quartiers des adorateurs. La jeune fille ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi des personnes adoraient les Wraiths. Ça n'avait aucun sens. S'ils se comportaient comme le faisait Vled et qu'ils ne se rebellaient pas, les adorateurs ont un gros problème dans leurs têtes.  
« Vled est un Traditionnaliste.  
-Hé ! Vous avez encore lu dans mes pensées !  
-Oui. Et je les trouve très intelligentes, tes pensées. Quoique un peu insultante. »  
La jeune fille serra les poings.  
« Vous m'aviez promis d'arrêter de le faire !  
-Je sais, soupira Eryos. Je vais arrêter.  
-Au fait, c'est quoi un Traditionnaliste ? questionna Naomie.  
-Ce sont des Wraiths qui pensent que les humains sont du bétail et qu'ils sont fait pour être dominer.  
-C'est un peu ce que pense tous les Wraiths… murmura la jeune fille.  
-Non. Moi, je ne le pense pas.  
-A part vous, qui d'autre ?  
-Mes officiers.  
-Et, donc vous, vous n'êtes pas un Traditionnaliste. Alors, vous êtes quoi ?  
-Un Révolutionnaire. »  
Ce mot plaisait à Naomie. Elle avait déjà participés à des débats entre les nobles et les paysans de sa ville.  
« Les Traditionnalistes ont des Reines, alors que les Révolutionnaires n'en ont pas, continua Eryos. Nous sommes donc plus libres que les Traditionnalistes.  
-Vled a une Reine ?  
-Oui. C'est un peu comme…  
-Comme un Chancelier ?  
-Euh… si tu le dis…  
-De là d'où je viens, nous avons un Roi, expliqua Naomie. Et son second c'est le Chancelier. Le Roi fait des lois et d'autres trucs que je me souviens pas, et le Chancelier est chargé de les faire appliquer.  
-Je vois. Ton peuple n'est pas si différent des Traditionnalistes.  
-Non ! Certains rêvent de tout changer et de se lever contre la royauté.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est une histoire un peu compliqué…  
-Tu auras tout le temps de me l'expliquer ce soir. »  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle de Commandement. Naomie reconnut le Wraith qui attendait Eryos lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Il était en train de parler avec un autre Wraith, qui se tourna vers son Commandant.  
« Ou se trouve le croiseur ennemi, Kyrne ? demanda Eryos.  
-Partit il y a une demi-heure, répondit le second tout en regardant Naomie. »  
Il n'arrêtait pas de la toiser, ce qui commença à agacer la jeune fille.  
« Vas-tu enfin me dire qui est cette fille ?! demanda rageusement Kyrne. »  
Eryos grogna et fusilla du regard son second.  
« Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton Commandant. »  
Le Wraith serra les dents et ravala sa fierté. Eryos posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Naomie et la poussa en avant.  
« Ceci est notre nouvelle membre de l'équipage.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama Kyrne. Mais c'est une humaine !  
-Une humaine qui pourra nous aider, rétorqua Eryos. En devenant notre tueuse. »  
Naomie leva les yeux vers le Commandant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Il aurait pu au moins en parler avec elle !  
« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Naomie.  
-Vous auriez pu m'en parler…  
-Je sais mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »  
Un Wraith regarda son Commandant.  
« Est-ce raisonnable de laisser une humaine sur notre vaisseau ?  
-Elle saura se défendre, Orynis.  
-Je n'en doute pas. Mais certains de nos frères pourraient…  
-Non, coupa Eryos. Si un d'eux lui fera du mal, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. »  
Naomie se sentait extrêmement gênée. D'une part, parce que les deux Wraiths la regardaient et d'autre part, parce qu'Eryos voulait la protéger.  
« Tu lui as donné un bracelet ? demanda Orynis.  
-Je lui donnerais plus tard, répondit Eryos en regardant la jeune humaine. »  
Il voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise et c'était normal, après ce qu'elle avait subie. Mais elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Eryos ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien sur son vaisseau.

La journée était passée très vite pour Naomie. Elle avait commencé les entraînements avec Eryos et maintenant, il lui devait des explications. Après sa toilette, elle le rejoignit dans une espèce de salon, ou le Wraith était allongé sur un des canapés.  
« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de tueuse ?  
-Lorsque je t'ai amené ici, je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi. Puis, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des sortes de dons, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire de toi ma tueuse. »  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
« A moins que tu aurais préférée devenir une esclave ou une adoratrice ?  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est juste que…  
-Que quoi ?  
-Je n'ai jamais tué des humains et…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit Eryos. Tu vas aussi tuer des Wraiths.  
-Hein ? »  
Elle le regarda.  
« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ais dit, sur les Traditionnalistes ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce sera ce genre de Wraiths que tu tuerais pour moi. Ce sera pour notre bien à tous.  
-Vous voulez dit pour les Wraiths ?  
-Non, pour les humains aussi. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
« Si c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleurs pour les hommes alors je suis partante. »  
Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la chambre d'Eryos.  
« Ah, une dernière chose ! interpella le Commandant. »  
Naomie se retourna.  
« Maintenant que tu fais partie des nôtres, tu peux me tutoyer. »  
Elle sourit en hochant la tête et ce sourire… Eryos s'affala sur le canapé en pensant à ce qu'il l'avait poussé à lui dire ça et à faire d'elle l'une des leurs… Peut-être que son ''ami'' humain avait déteint sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomie se baladait tranquillement dans le croiseur, sans peur d'être mangé par les Wraiths. Au début, les Wraiths avaient étés assez surpris par la décision du Commandant. Maintenant, ils lui accordaient plus ou moins d'importance. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Orynis, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement devant elle. Le Wraith était debout, en train de réparer une sorte de machine. L'humaine sourit intérieurement et se mit derrière lui. Au moment où elle allait lui faire peur, un jeu qu'elle faisait souvent avec son père, il se retourna et saisit son bras.  
« Je t'ai entendu dès que tu es entrée… »  
La jeune fille lui sourit et il lâcha son bras.  
« Tu devrais être avec le Commandant.  
-Je sais… Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »  
Il était très surpris. Soudain, le bracelet de Naomie émit un petit bruit.  
« File sinon le Commandant risque de te passer un sermon. »  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le deuxième hangar.

Eryos s'impatientait. Ça faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il attendait Naomie. Accoudé à la paroi du hangar, il se pencha sur son bracelet. Elle était à deux minutes de lui. Le temps était vraiment long sans la présence de la jeune humaine. Ce qu'Eryos ne comprenait pas, c'était son excitation lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'elle venait avec lui sur Hatanatos. Elle lui avait demandé si il y avait de grands bâtiments, lorsque sa réponse fut positive, la jeune fille avait souri…  
« Excuse-moi du retard ! »  
 _Quand on parle du loup… se dit Eryos._  
Naomie se dirigea automatiquement vers son Commandant.  
« Ou étais-tu passée ?  
-Je suis partit me dégourdir les jambes.  
-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
-J'y crois pas ! railla la jeune fille. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! »  
Le Wraith marmonna quelque chose et se dirigea vers un des vaisseaux d'embarcations.  
« Moi qui pensais que les Wraiths étaient sans sentiments… se moqua-t-elle. »  
Il fit la moue. Cette fille… En souriant, elle se plaça à côté de son Commandant et entra avec lui dans le vaisseau. Kyrne les attendait.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? demanda-t-il à son Commandant. »  
Celui-ci désigna du regard Naomie, qui se dirigea tranquillement vers un des postes.  
 _« C'est une mauvaise idée d'en faire un membre de l'équipage du croiseur, Eryos ! Tu veux nous humilier d'avantage ?!  
-Qu'entends-tu par nous humilier d'avantage? Questionna rageusement Eryos.  
-Déjà que tu t'es fait des ''amis'' humains…  
-Je ne te demande pas ton accord pour ce genre de décisions, Kyrne. »  
_L'attention du Commandant revint sur Naomie, qui le regardait. Il la rejoignit et ordonna à ses officiers de démarrer.  
« J'ai l'impression que lui et moi on ne va pas s'entendre, murmura la jeune fille.  
-ça lui passera. C'est un bon compagnon d'arme.  
-Mouais. »  
Le Wraith ricana légèrement et posa une de ces mains sur l'épaule de Naomie.  
« Au fait, lorsqu'on arrivera, j'aimerais te voir utiliser tes dons de…  
-Arrête d'appeler ça des dons, coupa l'humaine, ce sont des capacités.  
-D'accord… Donc, j'aimerais te voir utiliser tes capacités. Tu ne pouvais rien faire sur le croiseur, mise à part d'esquiver mes attaques et ensuite de m'attaquer. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
« Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé si il y avait des bâtiments sur Hatanatos.  
-Oh, ça, c'est une surprise, sourit-elle. »  
Eryos regarda l'humaine. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que c'était mais si elle apprenait qu'il avait encore une fois lut dans ses pensées…

Le vaisseau atterrit sur une plateforme, puis il s'arrêta complètement. Les officiers et les soldats s'en allèrent. Puis, Kyrne, Eryos et Naomie firent de même. La jeune fille, dès qu'elle fut en dehors du vaisseau, s'émerveilla devant la beauté des lieux. C'était une ville ressemblant fortement à la sienne mais entouré de collines et de prairies à pertes de vues. Naomie se dirigea vers un des balcons et admira la vue. Ils étaient sur un château entouré d'hautes tours de pierres. Au moment où elle allait sauter pour escalader une des tours, Eryos l'interpella.  
« Hé ! Reste près de moi ! »  
La jeune fille maugréa quelque chose et se tourna vers son Commandant, qui l'attendait. Kyrne l'attendait lui aussi. Naomie regarda Eryos.  
« Je voulais juste que tu rencontres un de nos fidèles adorateurs.  
-Quoi ? Alors ici, c'est une ville d'adorateurs ?! demanda la jeune fille.  
-Oui, répondit le Wraith. Et après, tu auras tout le temps de visiter. »  
Eryos et Kyrne étaient devant et Naomie à leur suite. Ils étaient dans de grands couloirs de pierres, il faisait assez froid d'ailleurs. Puis, ils arrivèrent à une grande salle ou un homme moyen les attendait.  
« Seigneur Eryos ! Nous attendions votre venue avec impatience. »  
L'intéressé hocha la tête. Naomie vint se placer à ses côtés. Le regard de l'homme lui filait la chair de poule et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
« Et qui est-ce ?  
-Notre tueuse, répondit Kyrne. »  
Eryos fusilla du regard son second.  
« Elle se nomme Naomie et elle est sous ma protection.  
-Je vais en informer mes soldats de cette information, dit l'homme en partant. »  
La jeune fille attendit qu'il soit complètement partit pour parler à Eryos.  
« Cet homme… Il est bizarre…  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Eryos.  
-Je ne sais pas… Lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai eu une sensation assez étrange.  
-Etrange comment ? s'inquiéta le Wraith.  
-C'était comme si mes sensations voulaient me mettre en garde de quelque chose, mais ce n'est rien, répondit Naomie. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un des balcons, suivit de Naomie et de Kyrne. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille eut une idée. En face d'eux, il y avait une boulangerie. Elle se mit à courir, prit appuie sur ses jambes à hauteur de la rambarde et sauta.  
« NAOMIE ! »  
Les deux Wraiths se précipitèrent vers la rambarde du balcon et regardèrent l'humaine, qui escaladait chacune des maisons avec une habilité et une rapidité déconcertante.  
« Mais comment… commença Kyrne.  
-Alors, c'était ça, ta surprise, sourit Eryos. »  
Ils étaient tous deux impressionnés par les prouesses de la jeune fille, qui semblait être heureuse de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait dans cette ville.  
« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux en faire une tueuse… Cette fille nous sera bien utile. »

Le soir tomba vite. Naomie rentra par un des balcons. Eryos l'attendait, assis dans un des sièges.  
« Tu t'es amusée, à ce que je vois.  
-As-tu apprécié ma surprise ?  
-Je n'ai jamais vu d'humains faire cela.  
-C'est une des caractéristiques de ma race, continua la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce sentiment.  
-Lequel ? demanda Eryos.  
-La liberté, la totale liberté. »  
Le Wraith parut blesser.  
« Mais… tu es libre sur le croiseur.  
-Je parlais de la liberté de mes mouvements. »  
La jeune humaine se dirigea vers le Commandant.  
« Un jour, je t'apprendrais si tu veux.  
-Notre métabolisme ne peut en aucun cas faire ce que tu fais, expliqua Eryos.  
-Bien sûr que si ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, dès qu'un Wraith est rassasié, il peut être très habile et très rapide.  
-Pas autant que toi. »  
Ce compliment fit plaisir à la jeune fille. Son père détestait quand elle faisait ses ''acrobaties''. Le Wraith se leva et enlaça la jeune humaine. Elle fut très surprise. Son père adoptif n'avait jamais fait ses marques d'affections à son égard… Son corps émanait une chaleur agréable, Naomie ferma les yeux… Comment imaginer que celui qui était devant elle était un monstre ? Il ressemblait parfois à un humain… Mais le Wraith commença à la serrer.  
« Eryos, je ne peux plus respirer…  
-Oh désoler… »  
Il avait l'air très embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Il ne le faisait pas, avec les adoratrices…  
« Je vais te montrer ou est-ce que tu vas dormir, pour la nuit. »  
Naomie hocha la tête et suivit le Commandant. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, Eryos méditait à ce qu'il venait de faire et Naomie faisait de même. Le Wraith s'arrêta devant une porte en bois.  
« Mes appartements sont juste à côtés, si tu as un problème quelconque, je viendrai.  
-Merci Eryos. »  
Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma. Eryos ferma les yeux un instant. Un sentiment qu'il avait connu remontait doucement à la surface.

Naomie s'était lavée rapidement, avait mis une robe noire pour dormir et se coucha. La pièce qu'elle occupait était grande, avec un grand lit, une armoire, un bureau, des armures de chevaliers qui faisaient office de décoration, plusieurs canapés et sièges et une bibliothèque, il y avait une salle de bain qui communiquait avec sa chambre.  
Eryos restait un mystère pour elle. Dès fois, il se comportait comme un véritable chef, et parfois, comme un humain… Et ce qu'il lui avait fait… La jeune soupira. Le sommeil la travaillait et elle avait besoin de repos, après cette journée.

La jeune humaine ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Elle entendait des voix à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle se leva et écouta attentivement.  
« … Nous devons la tuer maintenant.  
-Mais le…  
-On s'en contrefiche. »  
Puis, les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Naomie saisit deux épées et attendit patiemment. Deux soldats ouvrirent la porte, suivit de l'homme qui avait les accueillit. La jeune fille se concentra et bondit sur un des soldats, qu'elle tua du premier coup. Puis, l'homme et l'autre soldat l'attaquèrent. Ils réussirent à planter des dagues dans son ventre, le sang commençait à couler. Mais Naomie n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle coupa la tête au soldat et trancha un des bras de l'homme. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de lui et lui planta une des dagues dans le cœur.  
Enfin, la jeune fille se redressa et tituba jusqu'à un siège. Elle retira d'un coup sec deux dagues, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Les blessures cicatrisaient lentement.  
« Eryos ! »  
Le Wraith accourut aussitôt. Il se figea quand il vit Naomie blessée. Eryos évita les corps et se précipita vers l'humaine.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Tu vois, quand je te disais que ce mec était louche… »  
Elle tourna la tête pour cracher du sang. Eryos baissa les yeux.  
« Comment se fait-il que… ?  
-J'ai aussi la capacité de guérir.  
-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! rugit-il. »  
La jeune fille sourit puis grimaça.  
« Tu as mal ?  
-Non, je suis en pleine forme. »  
 _Question idiote, réponse idiote, pensa Eryos._  
Des ombres apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était des soldats Wraiths et Kyrne.  
« Bordel, que s'est-il passé ici ? grogna le second.  
-Rien, juste une petite bagarre, répondit innocemment Naomie.  
-Kyrne, rassemble les unités et dit à Orynis de préparer les Darts.  
-Que comtes-tu faire ? demanda Naomie.  
-Une cueillette. »  
Kyrne sourit et se tourna. Eryos se leva mais il sentit que son bras avait été retenu par quelque chose. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Naomie le retenait.  
« Lâche-moi.  
-Ecoute, Eryos, ce n'est juste qu'une bagarre. Il doit avoir une explication logique à tout ça.  
-Ils t'ont attaqué. Tu fais partis des nôtres maintenant. Et lorsqu'on attaque un de mes officiers, je contre-attaque.  
-Mais de là à faire une cueillette, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?! s'exclama Naomie.  
-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! grogna Eryos. »  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
« S'il te plait, Eryos ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ça va tuer des familles !  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu me disais que tu étais un Révolutionnaire, non ? Tu te comportes comme Vled ! »  
La main du Wraith se leva et il gifla Naomie. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent. La jeune fille mit sa main sur sa joue maintenant rouge.  
« Je… commença Eryos. »  
Naomie le regarda. Si les regards pouvaient tués, il serait mort d'un coup. Puis, elle tourna les talons, ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Eryos se précipita pour voir si elle allait bien. La jeune fille escaladait les maisons et courrait en direction des montagnes.  
Elle le fuyait.


	8. Chapter 8

Naomie avait envie d'hurler ! Comment avait-il osé lever la main contre elle ?! Elle allait le tuer ! Lui et toute sa clique ! Ils ne méritaient que ça ! Elle qui pensait que les Wraiths soi-disant Révolutionnaire étaient différents ! Ils se sont bien foutus d'elle !  
Ivre de rage, la jeune fille donna un grand coup de poing dans un arbre et se cassa deux doigts. Des larmes avaient coulés sur son visage, sa robe trouée et ses pieds étaient gelés. Elle était en haut d'une montagne, celle-ci était entourée d'une grande forêt. Naomie regardait la danse des Darts, cueillant les adorateurs. Les pauvres… Ils vont se faire bouffer par ceux qu'ils appellent Seigneurs et juste pour une petite bagarre… Plusieurs Darts passèrent au-dessus d'elle. Au-dessus d'elle !  
La jeune humaine leva les yeux. Les Darts venaient du nord, à l'opposé ou se trouvait le croiseur… Mais alors… peut-être que… ? Elle se mit à courir en direction de la venue des Darts, espérant que ce n'était pas ça… Elle se trouvait devant une clairière, ou un vaisseau de transport avait atterrit. Un rival ou un allié ?  
 _Je devrais retourner au château… pensa Naomie.  
_ La jeune fille soupira mais se cacha aussitôt. Un groupe de soldats dirigés par un officier venait de sortir, suivit de deux autres officiers. Le premier se tourna vers les deux autres :  
« Les ordres de la Reine sont simples : tuez les deux seconds mais ramenez le félon en vie ! Il a les informations qui nous manquent pour infiltrer Atlantis. »  
Les deux Wraiths hochèrent la tête et coururent dans deux directions différentes, suivit de soldats. Naomie ne comprenait rien, c'était quoi Atlantis ? Et pourquoi ils avaient appelés Eryos félon ? La jeune humaine était sur d'une chose : c'était des Traditionnalistes. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et de se faufiler dans les buissons en direction de la ville d'adorateur.  
Mais, le temps pressait et il fallait qu'elle augmente sa vitesse. Naomie se concentra, commença à courir, puis ses enjambées deviennent de plus en plus grande, sa vitesse augmenta rapidement. Elle courrait comme un animal, en évitant soigneusement les obstacles sur son chemin. Ses instincts ressurgissent et son côté bestial aussi. Elle laissa libre court à ceux-ci pour aller encore plus vite.  
En dix minutes, elle réussit à atteindre l'orée de la ville, devant les remparts. La jeune humaine prit appuie sur ses jambes et sauta sur la muraille. Puis, elle escalada une tour et sauta une nouvelle fois, sur un rebord de fenêtre.  
Naomie se hissa et la chance était au rendez-vous : c'était la fenêtre de sa chambre, le sol était encore ensanglanté. La jeune humaine entra rapidement et enleva sa robe. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et prit une épée et plusieurs dagues. Naomie partit en suite en direction de la salle ou l'homme les avait accueillis. Sur la route, elle tua des Wraiths ennemis. La porte de la salle étant fermée, elle donna un grand coup de pied dedans. La pièce était vide. Puis, elle entendit des pas. L'humaine se plaça derrière une colonne. Deux Wraiths soldats tenaient fermement Eryos, qui avait les mains attachés dans le dos. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, signe qu'il avait livré plusieurs combats en même temps.  
Les trois Wraiths qu'elle avait aperçus apparurent à leurs suites, le premier étant plus grand que les deux autres, Naomie devina que c'était un Commandant. Les deux Wraiths grognèrent quelque chose dans une autre langue et le Commandant répliqua quelque chose, en fusillant du regard Eryos. Les deux partirent, laissant seuls Eryos avec les soldats et le Commandant. Celui-ci s'avança vers le Wraith.  
« Tu croyais vraiment que tu 'en tirerais comme ça, Eryos ? »  
Eryos resta un moment silencieux, puis prit la parole.  
« Que veux-tu ?  
-Les données d'Atlantis. Et plus vite tu me les donnerais, mieux ce sera pour toi. La Reine pourrait même te redonner ta chance. »  
 _Reine ? Mais ça veut dire qu'Eryos est un Traditionnaliste ?! se dit Naomie. Ou était…_  
« Je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma décision, Rèsol, répliqua Eryos.  
-Tu me désespères, Eryos, continua Rèsol. Tu es un brillant scientifique, avec nous, tu serais au sommet de ta gloire !  
-Je me contrefiche de la gloire ! grogna Eryos. Ta Reine te mèneras vers la fin, Rèsol. Et tu le sais mieux que moi, elles ont tendance à prendre toutes la nourriture pour elles ! »  
Rèsol donna un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Eryos. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.  
« Tu diras cela devant la Reine, sale traître ! »  
Dans les yeux d'Eryos, Naomie y vit de la crainte, voire de la peur. Le Wraith essaya d'enlever ces liens mais ils ne cédèrent pas.  
« Emmenez-le, ordonna sèchement Rèsol aux deux soldats. »  
Naomie devait faire quelque chose, certes, il l'avait frappé… Mais c'était son Commandant et elle ne laisserait personne y toucher ! Elle devait trouver un plan et vite fait… 

« Hé ! Tu sembles oublier quelqu'un ! »  
Rèsol se retourna. Une jeune humaine s'avança vers lui, deux armes dans chaque main. Elle avait un regard déterminé. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Eryos sourire. Pourquoi ce renégat souriait-il ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Et comment cette humaine avait-elle fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer ?  
Rèsol devait reprendre la situation en main et rapidement.  
« Qui es-tu ? Une adoratrice ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Je ne suis pas une adoratrice.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
La jeune fille arbora un sourire plutôt fourbe. Rèsol n'avait jamais remarqué une telle insolence de la part d'une humaine vis-à-vis d'un Wraith.  
« Je suis ici pour te tuer. »  
A la fin de la phrase, elle bondit sur lui avec une rapidité impressionnante. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle visait… L'humaine atterrit sur un des soldats, lui coupa la tête avec son épée et elle envoya la dague dans le cou du soldat Wraith, qui tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva, regarda Eryos. Celui-ci avait un regard remplit d'admiration… C'était louche tout cela, Rèsol allait devoir se battre.  
L'humaine braqua son regard d'émeraude sur lui. Rèsol dégaina une dague, caché sous une manche de son manteau et attaqua l'humaine, qui l'esquiva sans difficulté. Par contre, elle lui fit une croche pied et il s'étala sur le sol.  
« Alors, on a été battu par une humaine ? nargua Eryos. »  
Rèsol lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de grimacer de douleur. L'humaine venait de lui planter une dague dans chacune de ses mains, le clouant au sol. Ensuite, la jeune fille détacha les mains du Commandant.  
« Merci Naomie.  
-Ce n'était rien.  
-Au fait…  
-Il faut s'occuper de ses soldats, avant qu'ils ne viennent ici et détruire son vaisseau, pendant qu'on y est, coupa la dénommée Naomie.  
-Orynis se charge de sa destruction et Kyrne des soldats.  
-On fait quoi de lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Rèsol du regard  
« On l'emmène sur le croiseur dans une cellule, répondit Eryos. »  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Rèsol n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Comment un Commandant Wraith pouvait parler de cette manière avec une humaine, comme si il s'agissait d'un membre de sa propre race ?!  
« Tu déshonores notre peuple, Eryos. Ma Reine te le fera payer.  
-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle nous trouve, parla Naomie. Et au pire, j'irais sur son vaisseau l'assassiner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Eryos ? »  
Le Wraith arbora un sourire triomphant, ce qui augmenta la colère de Rèsol.  
« C'est une excellente idée. »

Naomie avait maintenait ses propres appartements sur le croiseur. Elle disposait d'une sorte de salon, une chambre et une salle de bain. La jeune fille prit un long bain après une longue journée. Puis, elle prit une longue robe blanche et l'enfila rapidement. Au moment où elle allait entrée dans sa chambre, Eryos fit irruption dans la pièce.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eryos ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
-Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement. »  
La jeune humaine se retourna.  
« Tu m'as sauvé, continua le Commandant. Si tu étais partie, tu n'aurais pas pu…  
-Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu es mon Commandant. Et je suis ta Tueuse. »  
Le Wraith sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointus.  
« Bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »  
La jeune fille regarda Eryos.  
« Attends ! »  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
« Tu me dois des explications, dit-elle.  
-Des explications pour quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »  
Le Wraith ferma les yeux. Il sentait la pression qui montait. Naomie n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.  
« Avant, je faisais partie des Traditionnalistes. J'étais sous les ordres d'une Reine, elle ne me donnait aucune nourriture et j'étais obligé de chasser mes proies moi-même. »  
Eryos se tut avant de continuer.  
« Puis, j'ai décidé de changer de camp. Je me suis enfui de cette ruche mais malheureusement, ils m'ont rattrapé. J'ai été emprisonné pendant deux longs mois.  
-Ensuite ? demanda Naomie.  
-J'ai été secouru par des Révolutionnaires. Le Commandant dirigeant l'opération étant mort, j'ai décidé de prendre sa succession.  
-Et Atlantis ?  
-Ah, ça, tu le sauras demain. Nous recevons des invités.  
-Tes fameux ''amis'' humains, je parie ?  
-Oui. Mais ne dis rien sur ce que tu fais ici, ils sont très susceptibles. »  
Naomie hocha la tête et Eryos partis. La jeune fille savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit… Mais elle était impatiente de rencontrer les amis d'Eryos.


	9. Chapter 9

Naomie sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Avec un grognement, elle attrapa la chose qui la dérangeait. C'était un poignet. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et découvrit Eryos, la main sur son épaule. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais le Wraith fut le plus rapide :  
« Je suis simplement venu te réveiller.  
-J'aurais préféré un bonjour. »  
Elle se releva et s'étira. Eryos descendit de son lit et quitta la chambre de sa Tueuse. Naomie se leva à son tour et se fit une rapide toilette. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila. Puis, elle découvrit dans le salon une corbeille de fruits, de l'eau et d'autres aliments sur une petite table. Elle mangea deux pommes et remarqua quelque chose au pied du canapé. La jeune fille se pencha et attrapa un fourreau d'épée. Elle retira l'épée du fourreau. Naomie s'extasia devant la beauté de l'arme, c'était une larme à deux tranchants, noire et rouge. Elle sourit, remit l'épée dans son fourreau et l'attacha dans son dos. Puis, elle quitta ses appartements et dirigea vers la salle de Commandement. En entrant, elle failli rentrer dans Kyrne, qui sortait, visiblement énervé. Elle entra à sa suite et demanda à Orynis :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Kyrne déteste les Atlantes, expliqua Orynis.  
-Ah… »  
Eryos entra et ordonna à Orynis de placer le vaisseau en orbite autour d'une planète. La jeune fille s'adossa à la paroi membraneuse de la salle, en attendant les ordres de son Commandant. Mais, il semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Naomie pensait à sa vie d'avant. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.  
« Naomie. »  
Elle ouvrit un œil. Eryos était devant elle.  
« J'aimerais que tu ailles voir les adoratrices, dit-il. Explique leur de ne pas sortir de leurs quartiers pendant la visite de nos invités sous aucun prétexte. Et que c'est un ordre du Commandant.  
-ça marche ! »

La jeune fille partit en direction de la section est du vaisseau. Grâce au bracelet, elle put facilement accéder à cette partie du croiseur. Naomie entra dans une grande pièce et découvrit plusieurs femmes plus âgées d'elles, assise dans des sièges et canapés, qui semblaient discuter. Dès qu'elles aperçues la jeune fille, elles se turent. Une grande femme blonde se leva et pointa son doigt sur elle.  
« Qui es-tu ?!  
-Déjà, tu baisses ton doigt et tu m'écoutes, répondit Naomie sèchement. »  
Cela avait fait son petit effet. La femme grimaça de colère et obéit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci croisa les bras et regarda toute les adoratrices.  
« Le Commandant ordonne que vous restiez ici et de ne pas sortir de vos appartements.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous avons des invités, expliqua la jeune fille. »  
Les femmes la fixèrent du regard, Naomie se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Une jeune femme auburn se leva.  
« Tu n'es pas une adoratrice, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, que fais-tu ici ?  
-Moi ? Je suis simplement la Tueuse du Commandant, répondit l'intéressé en souriant.  
-Sa Tueuse ?  
-Désoler les filles, mais je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet. »  
Elle sortit et remit ses cheveux en arrière, signe qu'elle avait été stressée. Puis, elle vit la lumière de son bracelet clignoter et elle appuya dessus.  
« Oui ?  
\- Rejoins-moi tout de suite dans la salle de Commandement. »  
Elle reconnut la voix d'Eryos.  
« D'accord, j'arrive. »  
Naomie partit presque en courant.

La jeune humaine entra et se dirigea vers Eryos.  
« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. »  
Naomie hocha la tête.  
« Dans nos invités, il y en a un qui a tendance à s'emporter facilement.  
-Et ?  
-Et il a aussi la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir tuer des Wraiths. »  
La jeune fille grimaça et serra les poings.  
« Je l'empêcherais de faire.  
-Je le conçois bien, alors fais attention, continua tranquillement le Wraith. Je voudrais aussi que tu les surveille. Tu seras avec moi quand on les accueillera.  
-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas leur faire bizarre de me voir à tes côtés ?!  
-Ils penseront à une adoratrice…  
-Mais je ne suis pas une adoratrice ! coupa la jeune humaine. »  
Eryos sourit.  
« Tu leur diras simplement que tu fais partie de ma garde personnelle. Et si ils te posent des questions sur ce que tu fais ici, tu ne leurs répond pas ou tu leurs mens.  
-A ton service, mon Commandant.  
-Je te préviendrais quand ils arriveront. »  
La jeune humaine sourit à son tour. Encore un peu de répit ! Elle quitta la salle de Commandement en chantonnant dans sa tête. Après tout, la vie sur un croiseur avec des Wraiths n'était pas si mal que ça !

Naomie rejoignit Eryos, Orynis et Kyrne dans un des hangars.  
« Ils sont arrivés, dit Orynis.  
-Mon Commandant, s'ils ont des armes ? demanda Kyrne.  
-Ils n'oseront pas tirer, nous sommes plus nombreux.  
-Oui mais si l'autre taré…  
-Naomie le surveillera et l'abattra sur le champ, coupa Eryos, en regardant l'humaine. »  
Celle-ci hocha la tête. Orynis lui tendit trois dagues. Elle mit la première dans sa botte gauche et les deux dernières, elle les cacha sous chaque manche de son manteau. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent, suivit d'une patrouille de gardes.

La jeune fille découvrit un petit vaisseau semblable aux vaisseaux transporteurs mise à part qu'il était jaune cuivre et une grande vitre devant le poste. Trois hommes et une femme attendaient. Naomie vit le stress sur le visage d'un des hommes, il était assez petit avec des yeux marrons et des cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux. Un autre homme se tenait devant eux, il était grand, des cheveux bruns coupés court et avait une attitude de chef. Un second homme se tenait à ses côtés, beaucoup plus grand que lui, avec des dreadlocks marrons et habillé assez bizarrement. Dans les yeux de cet homme, elle put lire de la rage envers les trois Wraiths qui avançaient vers eux. C'était surement lui, le 'taré' que Kyrne avait mentionné devant la porte du hangar. Enfin, il y avait une femme. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Ils tenaient tous une arme à feu dans la main. Naomie devait faire vraiment attention et se préparer au cas où ils décideraient de tirer.  
« Todd ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, commença celui qui semblait être le chef.  
-Je suis honoré de votre présence sur mon croiseur, John Sheppard. Et ainsi que celles de votre équipe, bien entendu, sourit le Commandant. »  
L'homme aux dreadlocks ricana légèrement. Naomie voulut lui faire ravaler ça mais Kyrne lui jeta un regard, du genre ''si tu fais ça, gare à toi''. Elle soupira.  
« Et qui est-ce ? demanda John Sheppard en désignant Naomie de son arme. »  
La jeune fille allait prendre une dague quand Eryos répondit :  
« Naomie.  
-Oh, je vois, dit en souriant John Sheppard.  
-Une adoratrice en somme, continua l'homme aux dreadlocks.  
-Non, expliqua Eryos. Elle fait partie de ma garde personnelle. »  
Ensuite, Eryos invita l'équipe à le suivre. Orynis et Kyrne partirent pour vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que Naomie restait avec Eryos.

Teyla observait la jeune fille. Elle était habillée comme presque tous les Wraiths du croiseur, hormis que sa veste était moins longue et ouverte. Elle semblait aussi les surveiller, surtout Ronon. Todd était devant et la jeune humaine à ses côtés, puis ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent.  
« Je dois régler un petit problème, dit Todd. Naomie va vous conduire à la salle. »  
Le Wraith murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'humaine, que l'équipe ne put comprendre et entendre.  
« Suivez-moi et ne touchez à rien. »  
Ils recommencèrent à marcher et un silence les accompagnait. Rodney McKay décida de le briser :  
« Alors, comme ça, tu travailles pour Todd ?  
-Je ne travaille pas pour lui, je l'aide et je le protège, répondit Naomie sèchement.  
-Tu t'intéresse aux sciences ? demanda McKay. Parce que moi, je suis un scientifique et…  
-Rodney, je ne pense pas qu'elle est envie de vous entendre parler de ça, coupa Teyla. »  
Il marmonna quelque chose furieusement.  
« Comment peux-tu le protéger alors qu'il bouffe des gens de ta propre race ?! questionna rageusement Ronon.  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni celle des Wraiths si ils aspirent la force vital.  
-Ah bon, et c'est la faute à qui ?!  
-Je ne sais pas et je m'en contrefiche, pour moi, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que mon Commandant soit en sécurité et si vous continuez à me poser ce genre de questions, je serais en mesure de vous faire du mal. »  
La phrase fit taire Ronon. Et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de cette manière, il voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais John l'en empêcha.  
« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda doucement Teyla.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose… grogna Ronon. »  
Naomie se retourna vivement.  
« Que voulez-vous insinuer pas là ?  
-Que les Wraiths t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau, ma petite. »  
Teyla et John s'échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ronon commençait à jouer avec elle… John regarda Naomie. Il voyait bien qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa colère mais si Ronon poussait le bouchon trop loin, John craignait que la jeune fille prévienne Todd et que celui-ci arrête de les aider…

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle ou étaient disposés une table longue et plusieurs chaises. Sur la table, il y avait des mets, surtout des fruits. Naomie se tourna vers eux.  
« Asseyez-vous. Le Commandant ne va pas tarder. »  
Elle quitta ensuite la salle.  
« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, commença Ronon.  
-Pourquoi ? Elle m'a l'air gentille… soupira Teyla.  
-Elle travaille pour les Wraiths ! Ça me suffit pour que je ne lui fasse pas confiance !  
-John, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Teyla.  
-Je n'en sais rien. On demandera des explications à Todd quand il reviendra.  
-Je suis complètement d'accord avec lui ! s'exclama Rodney.  
-Ouais, mais je vous préviens, si on est trahis par cette gamine, n'allez pas pleurnicher dans votre coin ! »

Naomie se laissa glisser le long de la paroi du couloir. Ces gens étaient tellement différents de ce qu'elle pensait ! Et les propos de cet homme l'avait blessé… Comment avait-il osé dire ce genre de choses d'Eryos ! Il les accueillait à bras ouvert et lui, pour le remercier, il lui jette des injures à la figure ?! La prochaine fois, elle le tuerait. Si elle reprenait à parler ainsi des Wraiths, elle ne retiendrait pas, peu importe l'avis de Eryos ou de Orynis, cet homme ne méritait pas de marcher sur ce croiseur.

Todd entra, avec à sa suite Naomie et ses deux seconds. Le Wraith s'assit au bout de la table et la jeune humaine se plaça derrière lui et s'adossa au mur, tandis que les seconds se placèrent de chaque côté de leur Commandant.  
« Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Todd.  
-Nous avons trouvé une base Wraith, répondit Rodney. Sur une planète inhabitée.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas, continua le Commandant. Certaines bases se situent sur des lieux sans habitations, pour éviter les visites des humains.  
-Sauf que c'était celle de Michael, vous savez, le demi-Wraith, dit alors John. »  
Les seconds et le Commandant s'échangèrent un regard. Orynis prit alors la parole :  
« Vous parlez du sang-mêlé ? Je pensais qu'il était mort.  
-Nous aussi… Mais malheureusement il est bien en vie et a commencé sa petite vengeance à l'égard des Wraiths et des humains.  
-En même temps, c'est vous qui l'avez transformé, grogna Kyrne. »  
Naomie vit Ronon grimacer et il s'apprêtait à se lever mais John l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras.  
« Bien, poursuivit calmement Todd en se levant. Je suppose que vous voulez que nous vous aidions à le traquer ?  
-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça John. »  
L'équipe partit de la salle, Orynis et Naomie étaient devant, les conduisant vers le laboratoire du second.  
« Ce n'est pas un peu étrange qu'une humaine puisse s'entendre avec des Wraiths ? demanda Rodney à Teyla.  
-Certains humains sont des adorateurs mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son cas, répondit cette dernière.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fait penser ça ? questionna Ronon.  
-Eh bien, vous avez vu comment elle se comporte sur ce croiseur et avec les Wraiths ? On dirait qu'elle agit comme si elle était vraiment comme eux, argumenta Teyla.  
-Ouais, moi j'appelle ça une adoratrice qui se prend pour la meilleure, bougonna Ronon.  
-ça suffit ! Ils vont nous entendre ! prévient John.  
-Je m'en fou, qu'ils entendent ! Ce n'est pas eux qui m'engueleront et ce ne sera certainement cette adoratrice de Wraith qui me tuera ! »

Naomie avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Elle entendait ce Ronon parlait des Wraiths de la manière la plus sordide, comme si ils étaient des monstres. Bon, certains Wraiths en étaient mais ceux qui habitaient le croiseur sont à l'opposé de ces Wraiths là !  
« Puis, je vous dis, ils vont nous bouffer, c'est ce qu'ils font tout le temps. »  
Cette fois, elle n'en pouvait plus ! La jeune fille se retourna, dégaina une dague et sauta au cou de Ronon. Celui-ci sortit un couteau et griffa Naomie avec. John et Orynis se précipitèrent sur eux, mais les deux adversaires étaient prêts à en découdre. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de le blesser au cœur mais il esquivait toutes ses attaques par contre, lui avait réussi à la blesser légèrement au thorax et à la joue mais les blessures disparurent, grâce à sa capacité de guérison.  
Orynis réussit à sortir Naomie de cette petite bagarre et la bloqua à l'aide de ses bras. John fit presque de même sauf que Ronon était beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus grand que lui. La jeune fille lança des regards de mépris et de colère à l'encontre du Satédien et se débattait entre les bras du Wraith.  
« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi aller le tuer !  
-Arrête ça maintenant ! ordonna Orynis. »  
Il appela mentalement Todd et celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après en courant. Voyant l'état de Ronon et de sa Tueuse, il comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Naomie, à la vue de son Commandant, arrêta de se débattre. Le grand Wraith se dirigea vers elle.  
« Présente-lui tes excuses.  
-Quoi ?! s'indigna la jeune humaine.  
-C'est un ordre. »  
Orynis ouvrit ses bras et Naomie se dégagea de son emprise.  
« Alors ça jamais ! cria la jeune humaine.  
-Naomie ! C'est un ordre ! répéta Todd. »  
Elle baissa la tête et bredouilla des excuses et s'en alla, en colère. Le Commandant se tourna ensuite vers John Sheppard.  
« Je suis vraiment navré de cet accident.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit celui-ci.  
-Elle est folle cette gamine, la prochaine fois, je lui fais la peau, murmura Ronon. »  
Teyla lui lança un regard noir. Cette fille ferait tout pour protéger les Wraiths et leurs ''honneurs'', peut-être se considérait-elle un membre de leur propre race ? En soupirant, elle suivit les deux Wraiths et son l'équipe à travers les couloirs du vaisseau Wraith.


	10. Chapter 10

Naomie entra dans ses appartements en hurlant de colère. Elle jeta son épée parterre et s'allongea sur le lit. Pourquoi Eryos lui avait-il ordonné de présenter ses excuses ?! C'est de la faute à ce satané homme ! Et pourquoi Orynis était intervenu ?! Ça l'énervait au plus point ! La jeune fille frappa son lit de son poing et grogna de rage. Elle devait rapidement prouver à cet homme que les Wraiths n'étaient pas comme il pensait ! Soudain, la lumière de son bracelet clignota.  
« Quoi ?!  
-Calme-toi !  
-Désoler Eryos…  
-Viens dans le labo d'Orynis et n'essaye pas de te battre avec le Satédien ! »  
Elle souffla et se leva.

L'équipe attendait patiemment devant la porte du laboratoire d'Orynis. Soudainement, la jeune humaine apparut et entra directement dans la pièce. Ronon s'avança mais Teyla lui prit le bras pour l'en empêcher.  
« Ronon, nous avons eu une dose suffisante de bagarres pour aujourd'hui !  
-Je vais lui faire payer ça ! Siffla le Satédien.  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, continua Teyla, elle ne se rend pas compte de ses actes. Elle considère les Wraiths comme sa famille, nous n'y pouvons rien !  
-Ils ont dus lui faire oublier son passé, renchérit ce dernier.  
-Je ne pense pas. Les émotions de Todd à son égard sont beaucoup plus profondes que si elle faisait partit de sa garde personnelle.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda John.  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'ils nous mentent tous les deux.  
-Oh super… soupira Rodney. »  
La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et l'équipe alla dans la pièce. Naomie était assise au bord d'une des tables, Orynis était à côté de son Commandant.  
« Nous avons examiné les données que vous nous avez prêté, commença Orynis. Il semblerait que ce Michael est réussi à combiner notre A.D.N avec le vôtre pour en faire des…  
-Des monstres qui ressemblent à l'insecte Iratus, coupa John.  
-Exactement. »  
La jeune humaine choisit ce moment pour poser une question :  
« Qui est Michael ?  
-Un Wraith transformé en humain par Atlantis, répondit Todd. Mais il s'est, disons, transformé en mi-Wraith, mi- humain…  
-Ouah… »  
Elle plongea dans ses pensées. Atlantis faisait des expériences sur les Wraiths pour les rendre humain ? C'était incroyable et totalement effrayant.  
« C'était donc ça la raison de votre visite, des données ? demanda la jeune humaine.  
-Pas vraiment, non. En fait, dit John, nous avons une équipe qui a été attrapé par les Wraiths et…  
-Vous vous demandiez si nous pourrions vous aider à les retrouver ?  
-Oui. »  
Les deux Wraiths se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.  
« Avez-vous une signature énergétique du vaisseau ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Parfait. Suivez-moi. »  
Todd sortit, accompagner de Naomie et de l'équipe. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en silence. La jeune fille était à côté de Todd et Ronon fermait la marche. Tout se passait bien quand Ronon piqua vers l'humaine, tira un couteau et l'enfonça dans l'épaule. John se précipita sur le Satédien, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. L'arme était resté accroché dans le membre de la jeune fille mais celle-ci le retira d'un coup sec et le lança aux pieds de l'homme.  
« Vous ne valez pas mieux que certains Wraiths. »  
Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et continua son chemin. John alla à côté de Todd.  
« Je suis désolé de son comportement. J'espère qu'elle va aller soigner sa blessure.  
-Ce n'est rien. »

L'équipe et le Wraith entrèrent dans le laboratoire de Todd. Rodney suivit le Wraith et lui donna sa tablette pour qu'il regarde s'il connaissait le vaisseau en question.  
« Bien, je sais où il peut être.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? demanda Ronon.  
-C'est un ennemi et je crains que dès qu'ils nous repérons, ils essayeront de détruire le croiseur.  
-Au pire, on prend le Jumper en mode invisibilité et on entre dans leur hangar, proposa John.  
-Comment voulez-vous y accéder ? demanda surpris Rodney. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils vont laisser leur porte de hangar ouverte ?  
-Il y a pourtant un moyen, continua le Wraith. Sur chaque croiseur, il y a une sorte de téléporteur, qui se situe au milieu de la coque du croiseur. Je vais vous donner une signature Wraith et vous pourriez, de cette manière, entré sans vous faire voir sur le vaisseau.  
-Parfait !  
-Mais je préfère que Naomie vienne avec vous. »  
La stupeur apparut sur les visages de l'équipe d'Atlantis, à part Ronon.  
« Pourquoi une enfant devrait venir… ?  
-Parce qu'elle pourra vous aider. Elle s'est parfaitement se battre et sait tuer un Wraith facilement sans faire de bruit. De plus, elle saura vous protéger.  
-Merci mais on peut le faire tout seul, grogna Ronon.  
-Vous allez en parler avec elle au moins ? questionna Teyla.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui en parler. Ce sera un ordre, vu que je suis son supérieur. »

Naomie s'installa sur la banquette arrière du Jumper en soufflant. Pourquoi Eryos tenait absolument qu'elle vienne avec eux ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec ce taré et sa clique ! Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait le Satédien ! Parfois, les Wraiths étaient vraiment énervant et totalement étrange ! La lumière de son bracelet clignota soudainement, la jeune fille se pencha vers l'objet et appuya dessus. C'était un message écrit dans sa langue et qui venait du Commandant.  
 _Sur ce croiseur, il y a un Commandant Traditionnaliste, trouve-le et tue-le. Il doit être normalement dans ses appartements. J'ai réussi à scanner les plans du croiseur et à les envoyer sur ton bracelet. Tu auras juste à l'activer pour t'orienter. Bonne chance._  
Naomie sourit. C'était donc pour ça… La jeune fille éteignit son bracelet puis elle dégaina son épée et passa un doigt sur la lame. Elle était parfaitement aiguisée et luisait à la faible lumière du petit vaisseau.  
« Range-ça ! cria Ronon d'un ton menaçant.  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Sinon, je te mets une balle dans la tête et je te promets que ça me fera plaisir de te voir vider de tout ton sang !  
-ça suffit Ronon ! cria John. Laissez là faire ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas notre ennemie !  
-Elle travaille pour les Wraiths ! Ça me suffit amplement pour la tuer !  
-Elle ne vous a rien fait ! Je vous signale que vous avez failli la tuer tout à l'heure et que vous n'arrêtez pas de la provoquer! Alors laissez là et concentrez-vous sur notre mission ! hurla John.»  
Le Satédien grogna de rage et s'assit sur un des sièges, sans quitter Naomie des yeux. La jeune fille rangea son épée, la coinça entre ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Le voyage allait durer une éternité avec lui…


	11. Chapter 11

Le croiseur de Todd sortit de l'hyper-espace et le Jumper décolla du hangar. Naomie observait tous les détails du petit appareil. Teyla se tourna vers elle.  
« Il te plait ?  
-Oui, ça change un peu des vaisseaux de transports !  
-Tu as l'air de bien connaître Todd…  
-Il… il m'a sauvé, dit-elle lentement. Je lui dois la vie.  
-Il t'a donné de la force vitale ? demanda Teyla.  
-Non… »  
Elle se tût. Teyla comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus sur la relation qu'elle a avec le Wraith.  
« Attention, nous allons entrer. Préparez-vous à un éventuel accueil, prévient John. »  
La jeune fille attacha son épée dans son dos et vérifia ou se trouvaient ses dagues. Elle ne devait pas aussi oublier son but : tuer le Traditionnaliste.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un hangar désert. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney se levèrent tandis que John fit atterrir le Jumper sur le sol.  
« Pourquoi est-ce aussi désert ?  
-Je pense que comme il y un manque de nourriture, ça a diminué leurs effectifs, suggéra Naomie.  
-Tant mieux, continua John. Ça nous simplifiera la tâche. »  
Naomie hocha la tête et se leva elle aussi. Puis, la porte du Jumper s'ouvrit et ils sortirent.  
« A votre avis, je le met en mode invisibilité ou pas ? demanda John Sheppard.  
-Non. Comme ça, on aura pas à le chercher, répondit Ronon. »  
Naomie appuya sur son bracelet et regarda la carte du vaisseau, John Sheppard sortit un petit appareil et siffla.  
« Hé bah, ils en ont pris, de la nourriture !  
-Ils ont du faire une sélection sur cette planète qu'on a vu lorsqu'on est entré, dit alors Teyla. »  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.  
« Naomie, que fais-tu ?  
-Todd m'a téléchargé les plans du vaisseau.  
-Oh mais c'est génial ça ! s'exclama Rodney.  
-Beaucoup d'humains doivent être dans des cocons, continua Naomie. Et je pense savoir où se trouve vos amis. »  
Ils sourirent tous à l'exception de Ronon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie, bien vite imités par l'équipe.

Ils atterrirent dans un corridor. Naomie regarda la carte.  
« Il faut prendre à droite puis à gauche… »  
Elle commença à marcher, suivit de près par Ronon, Teyla, John et Rodney. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand une patrouille surgit. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, Naomie dégaina son épée et leurs coupèrent la tête. Ils étaient impressionné, tous sans exception, Ronon avait même la bouche ouverte.  
« Comment as-tu… ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterais volontiers mais il faut avancer. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et se remirent à marcher. John se plaça à côté de Naomie.  
« Alors, ta longue histoire ?  
-Je viens d'un peuple qui possédait des capacités incroyables, comme courir plus vite qu'un animal, une ouïe surdéveloppé…  
-Un peu comme les Wraiths ? questionna John.  
-Non. Et puis, il y a des hommes qui sont venus et qui nous ont expérimentés. Ensuite Je me suis enfuie et fin de l'histoire. »  
John parut surpris. Cette fille était très étrange… En même temps, elle vit avec des Wraiths. Il soupira et resta silencieux pendant tout le chemin.

Ils débouchèrent sur un corridor. Naomie s'arrêta et regarda sa carte.  
« Nous y sommes presque ! Nous devons prendre ce couloir là et tournez à droite, sourit-elle. »  
L'équipe partit devant, pressé de retrouver leur équipe disparu depuis deux jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que Naomie s'était éclipsé. John se trouva nez-à-nez devant une celle et devant Evan Lorne.  
« Mon colonel !  
-Bonjour major ! Nous sommes ici, comme d'habitude, vous sauvez la mise ! »  
Ronon tira un coup dans l'espèce d'interface pour ouvrir la cellule. Evan Lorne se dirigea vers son supérieur et lui serra la main. John regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lorne et lui demanda :  
« Ou sont les autres ?  
-Ils ont étés mangés par les Wraiths… Je suis désolé.  
-Vous n'avez pas à l'être.  
-Hé ! Ou est Naomie ?! s'exclama Rodney. »  
Ils se tournèrent et s'aperçurent que l'humaine n'était pas à leur côté.  
« Elle nous a bien roulé ! grogna Ronon.  
-Je ne pense pas. Todd voulait absolument qu'elle vienne avec nous mais pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être que…  
-Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des hypothèses ! cria John. On rentre sur le croiseur !  
-Et Naomie ? demanda malicieusement Teyla.  
-Rah ! On va la chercher ! cria une nouvelle fois John »  
L'équipe, suivit du major, se remirent à courir dans les couloirs, en espérant trouver au plus vite Naomie.

Elle entra dans les appartements du Traditionnaliste. Ils étaient déserts. Naomie soupira et se cacha derrière un canapé, attendant patiemment la venue du rival. Quelle vie… Avant, pour elle les Wraiths n'étaient que des sadiques qui passaient leur temps à se nourrir et humilier les humains… mais maintenant elle savait que c'était faux. Certains Wraiths étaient comme ça mais d'autres non. Elle grimaça, imaginant Eryos maltraité des humains quand il était Traditionnaliste.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un grand Wraith entra. Il avait deux barres parallèles sur l'œil droit. Naomie saisit une dague sans faire de bruit et attendit le bon moment. Dès que le Wraith eu le dos tourné, elle fonça sur lui et essaya de le blesser au cou mais le Wraith fut le plus rapide. Il saisit son bras et flanqua à la jeune fille un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Avec un petit râle de douleur, elle recula et se stabilisa sur ses deux jambes, avant de dégainer son épée et de foncer une nouvelle fois sur le Wraith. La jeune fille tourna rapidement autour de lui, lui fit une croche pieds. Le Commandant tomba sur le ventre. Naomie prit une dague et l'enfonça dans la main nourricière. De cette façon, elle était sure de ne pas mourir en nourriture. Le Wraith se releva, dégaina un couteau et trancha le ventre de Naomie. Mais la blessure guérit aussitôt.  
« Tu as du cran de t'attaquer à moi, jeune humaine. Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis quelqu'un. »  
Il exprima un râle de colère et piqua vers la jeune fille, qui l'esquiva. Mais il réussit à la prendre par le bras et à lui arracher son épée des mains. L'épée tomba sur le sol. Puis, le Wraith la prit par les cheveux.  
« Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?! »  
Comme elle ne répondait pas, il frappa son visage contre le sol trois fois. A moitié sonnée, Naomie sentit le sang coulé de sa lèvre et de son nez.  
« Ne me fais pas répété ! Qui es-tu ?! »  
La jeune fille devait trouver une solution. Elle se souvint alors que l'une de ses dagues était cachée sous la manche de son manteau. La jeune fille l'attrapa et la planta dans le thorax du Wraith, qui émit un petit cri de douleur. Naomie glissa ensuite rapidement sur le sol et attrapa son épée. Elle se releva et trancha un des bras du Wraith, qui cria de douleur. Puis, elle s'agenouilla à côté du Wraith et reprit une dague.  
« Qui… Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il faiblement.  
-Ton pire cauchemar. »  
Elle planta la dague dans le cou et fit une longue entaille dessus. Naomie se releva et essuya la sueur qui perlait son front.  
Mais son répit fut de courte durée car un Wraith entra et siffla à l'encontre de la jeune humaine. Il courra vers elle mais elle l'esquivait facilement. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans son ventre. Le Wraith venait de lui transpercer le ventre avec une espèce de pistolet-épée. Il retira ensuite la lame. Naomie tomba à terre et serra sa blessure. Elle n'avait jamais souffert autant et sa blessure allait avoir du mal à guérir ! La jeune fille vit le Wraith s'approchée d'elle, il l'empoigna par ses cheveux et lui siffla à l'oreille :  
« Je vais te tuer, sale humaine ! »  
Naomie ferma les yeux et attendit son châtiment. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Ronon, arme à la main et l'épée de Naomie dans l'autre, et le Wraith sur le côté, allongé et visiblement mort. Le Satédien rangea les armes et se pencha ensuite vers elle.  
« Ro… Ronon…  
-Tais-toi ! Tu es blessée ! »  
Elle ferma encore une fois les yeux et se sentit soulevée dans des bras forts. Ronon venait de la prendre dans ses bras et sortit des appartements. Puis, des voix vinrent à ses oreilles.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Teyla, inquiète.  
-Je crois qu'elle s'est battue avec des Wraiths, répondit Ronon.  
-Merde ! siffla John. On rentre et plus vite.  
-Sheppard, elle perd du sang, dit Ronon, beaucoup trop de sang.  
-Quoi ? Mais que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rodney.  
-Elle ne survivra pas. »  
La dernière phrase choquèrent tout le monde.  
« Alors dépêchons nous ! »  
Naomie était secouée par la course du Satédien et serra sa blessure encore plus. Elle sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. La jeune fille entendait des mitraillettes crachés leurs balles et des pistolets paralysant des Wraiths faire de même. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal, tellement mal. Le noir absolu l'entourait et elle commençait à avoir peur.  
« On est arrivé dans le Jumper, dit alors Ronon. Accroche-toi. »  
Naomie sombra alors dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12

_Cris. Douleurs. Cris. Tortures. Cris. Expérimentations. Mensonges. Il n'y a que ça ici. Ils sont jaloux. Ils sont ignobles. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de négatif. Ils sont jaloux de nous. Il faut que je parte de cet endroit. Il faut que je retrouve ma liberté. Il faut que je m'évade. Mais comment ? J'ai peur. J'ai mal. J'ai faim. J'ai froid. Je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je n'ai plus rien. Ils ont tout détruits. Ils se fichent de ce qu'on ressente, du moment qu'ils nous font mal. Que fais-je ici dans cette prison ? Que fais-je ici entre leurs griffes ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Je ne suis qu'une enfant. Je ne suis rien pour eux. Je suis insignifiante. Juste un détail dans leurs plans. Je les tuerais. Tous. Un par un. Je vais leur faire regretter d'avoir tué ma famille, mes amis, les villageois et ma vie. Je vais les tuer. Maintenant, je ne suis plus une humaine. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain. Je vais me redresser. Je vais me libérer. Je ne suis plus personne. Et rien ne m'en empêchera. Peu importe les blessures. Peu importe le danger. Peu importe les armes qu'ils utiliseront contre moi. Je vais les éliminer.  
Je suis une tueuse._

Naomie se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un plafond blanc. Elle cligna des yeux et se releva. La jeune fille était dans une pièce bizarre avec pleins d'appareils étranges. Puis, elle se souvint de sa blessure et baissa la tête pour voir. Un épais bandage recouvrait son ventre. Elle tenta de se lever mais la douleur choisit cet instant pour se manifester.  
Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme entra. Il était brun, les yeux bleues et habillé d'une blouse blanche. Dans sa main, il tenait une tablette et une sorte de carnet. Il se dirigea vers Naomie.  
« Bonjour, Naomie.  
-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
-C'est ton Commandant qui me l'a dit. Et il veut que tu m'obéisses.  
-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne vous connais pas ! siffla la jeune fille.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliai l'essentiel. »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.  
« Je suis le docteur Carson Beckett. Ravi te faire ta connaissance.»  
Naomie regarda quelques secondes la main puis la saisit. Beckett examina ensuite sa blessure, qui guérissait lentement.  
« J'ai une explication pour…  
-Pour le fait que tu guérisses plus rapidement ? Todd m'a dit cela. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne. »  
L'attention du docteur revient sur la blessure.  
« Eh bien, il ne t'as pas loupé… Tu aurais pu mourir. »  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux.  
« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ?  
-Tu es arrivée ici inconsciente. Ça fait au moins trois jours que tu es restée dans ce lit, à dormir.  
-Et où est mon Commandant ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ici, sur Atlantis.  
-Atlantis ? C'est votre vaisseau ? »  
Il la regarda et se mit à rire.  
« Non ! Atlantis est une cité ! La cité des Anciens !  
-Ah… »  
Naomie se sentait complètement idiote. Carson la regarda et s'assit sur un tabouret.  
« Et le croiseur ? Ou est-il ?  
-Posé sur un continent assez loin de la cité. C'est juste par précaution.  
-Pourquoi par précaution ? Mon Commandant vous aidé plus d'une fois, je suppose et vous ne lui faîte pas confiance ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! s'indigna la jeune fille.  
-Du calme, du calme voyons ! Tu es dans une infirmerie ! Alors baisse d'un ton ! souffla Carson.  
-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un médecin que je ne connais pas ! Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça ! »  
Sur ces mots, Naomie essaya de se lever mais sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir et elle dut se raviser.  
« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que les Wraiths t'ont fait…  
-Ils ne m'ont rien fait ! »  
Carson soupira. Cette fille était tellement susceptible. Impossible de faire une phrase sur les Wraiths car elle intervenait. Le docteur se leva.  
« Bon, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non ! »  
Peut-être qu'elle faisait sa crise d'adolescence alors… Vu qu'elle a seize ans, c'est probable…  
« Je vais aller prévenir ton Commandant de ton réveil et de ton état. N'essaye en aucun cas de te lever sinon les points de suture vont s'ouvrir. »  
Pour toute réponse, elle grogna et se mit sur le côté. Carson soupira une nouvelle fois et s'en alla.

Todd était assis sur un banc et dans une cellule, surveillé par quatre gardes et à attendre la venue du docteur Beckett. Il était assez inquiet de l'état de sa Tueuse. Lorsque Sheppard et son équipe étaient revenus, dans les bras le corps de Naomie, inconsciente, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la guérir, du coup, il a préféré l'emmener sur Atlantis. En matière de soins pour humains, il n'y avait que Beckett qui pouvait s'en occuper, c'était le seul médecin a qui Todd faisait le plus confiance.  
Quand on parle du loup… Beckett entra et se dirigea vers la barrière de cellule, Todd se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la barrière.  
« Elle s'est réveillée, commença Beckett. Et elle commence à cicatriser par elle-même.  
-C'est une bonne chose, je suppose ?  
-Oui. Mais vous auriez pu me dire qu'elle était insolente.  
-Je pensais que vous aviez l'habitude.  
-Non, pas vraiment. Vous voulez aller la voir, je suppose ? »  
Le Wraith sourit et hocha la tête.  
« Oui. »

Todd entra dans l'infirmerie et se figea. Beckett étant derrière lui, il se retourna.  
« Ou est-elle ?  
-Dans son lit.  
-Elle n'y est pas !  
-Quoi ?! »  
Beckett s'avança et constata la même chose que Todd : la jeune fille avait disparue. Le médecin appuya sur son oreillette.  
« Sheppard, vous m'entendez ?  
-Beckett ? Il y a un souci ?  
-Oui. Vous vous souvenez de la fille que vous avez ramenée ?  
-Naomie, oui, je m'en souviens.  
-Elle a dû partir de l'infirmerie, parla Todd. Elle déteste rester allongée.  
-Mais elle est gravement blessée ! Sheppard ! Retrouvez-là !  
-D'accord, soupira ce dernier. Je vais monopolisez des gardes, Teyla et Ronon. Sheppard, terminé. »  
Le docteur regarda Todd.  
« comment elle a fait pour ne pas croiser des gardes ? demanda Beckett.  
-A mon avis, elle a dû prendre une de ses bouches d'aération.  
-Bon sang, même blessée elle est comme ça ?

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu, sourit le Wraith. Elle doit être sur un des balcons, telle que je la connais, en train d'escalader les façades.  
-Escalader ? Mais avec ses blessures ?  
-Elle ne se rend pas compte de son état. Même si elle était à l'article de la mort, elle continuerait à se battre et à se relever. »

Naomie observait l'océan assise sur la rambarde d'un des balcons. Le vent soufflait doucement et ça lui rappelait les côtes de sa planète. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.  
« Naomie, descend de là tout de suite ! »  
La jeune fille tourna la tête.  
« Sheppard ! Quelle plaisir de voir votre jolie petite tête.  
-C'est dangereux ce que tu fais ! continua celui-ci. Descend de cette rambarde tout de suite !  
-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner. Je fais ce que je veux et je vais vous le prouver ! »  
Elle se leva sur la rambarde, ouvrit ses bras et mit tout le poids de son corps en avant. Puis, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide.  
« NAOMIE ! »  
John se précipita en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été assez prudent. La jeune fille se tenait un niveau en dessous, sur ses pieds et elle semblait ne pas avoir de blessure.  
« Ronon ! Vous m'entendez ? demanda John en appuyant sur son oreillette.  
-Ouais.  
-Naomie a réussie à m'échapper, si vous la voyez, paralysez-là et ramenez-là à l'infirmerie.  
-Vous voyez, quand je vous disais qu'elle allait nous causer des problèmes…  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! »  
Pour toute réponse, le Satédien grogna et termina la conversation par un ''OK''. John soupira et regarda encore une fois en dessous de lui. Naomie était déjà partie.

Ronon sourit en pensant à l'ordre de Sheppard. Il aurait préféré la tuer mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Certains gardes qu'il avait croisés étaient à terre, visiblement assommé. Cette fille était une vraie peste ! Mais cette traque lui rappelait de bons souvenirs… Surtout quand il posait des pièges et que les Wraiths s'y prenaient dedans… En fait, elle était comme les Wraiths…  
Soudain, la jeune fille sauta sur lui et essaya de lui mettre un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Sauf que Ronon réussit à prendre le pied de Naomie et la balança à terre, sans ménagement. Puis, il dégaina son arme, la régla sur paralysie et tira cinq fois, car la jeune fille était comme lui, elle avait un degré de résistance beaucoup plus forte que la moyenne.  
Ensuite, il la reprit et la mit sur son épaule. Ronon sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là ! Cette humaine se prenait pour la meilleure mais elle était faible. Le Satédien se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  
« Sheppard ?  
-Ronon ! Vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
-Ouais. Je vais à l'infirmerie.  
-Parfait, Beckett vous attends. »

Lorsque Ronon entra dans la pièce, Todd se précipita sur lui et reprit l'humaine dans ses bras. Le Satédien remarqua qu'il ne portait la ceinture qui était censé lui entravé les mains. Il souffla bruyamment et repartit dans les couloirs de la cité. Beckett arriva rapidement et demanda à Todd de poser Naomie sur un des lits. Le Wraith la posa avec précaution et regarda Beckett enlever le bandage et en remettre un nouveau. Puis, le médecin laissa Todd et sa Tueuse seuls.  
Au moins un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille émergea de son sommeil. Son Commandant était assis sur une chaise et la regardait.  
« Eryos…  
-Je ne suis pas fier de ton comportement, commença gravement celui-ci. Tu es blessée et à la seule idée qui te vient à l'esprit c'est partir te promener !  
-J'avais pas envie de rester dans ce lit, grogna l'humaine. »  
Un lourd silence remplit la pièce.  
« J'ai eu peur pour toi, avoua Eryos. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à temps pour te sauver.  
-Ma blessure commençait à guérir de toute façon.  
-Je sais mais…  
-J'ai été imprudente, c'est de ma faute, dit Naomie. J'aurais dû y penser, que ce foutu Commandant aller appeler quelqu'un…  
-Tu as tout de même réussit ta mission.  
-Ouais… »  
Eryos se pencha vers elle et l'étreignit, en faisant attention bien évidement à la blessure de sa Tueuse. La jeune fille appuya son front contre le torse du Wraith et laissa quelques larmes coulés. Elle avait eu tellement peur… Peur de ne plus vivre, de ne plus courir, de ne plus le voir… Elle ferma les yeux. Le corps du Wraith émanait une douce chaleur.

Sheppard, Teyla et Beckett entrèrent à ce moment-là et se cachèrent pour ne pas les déranger.  
« Hé bah, je ne savais pas que les Wraiths avaient un comportement affectif… chuchota John.  
-Moi non plus et c'est assez étrange, non ? murmura Teyla.  
-Je pense que Todd et Naomie ont une relation père-fille… continua Beckett.  
-Non, moi je pense qu'il est amoureux d'elle ! souffla John.  
-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible que les Wraiths aient ce genre de sentiments pour les humains ! »  
Le colonel sourit à Teyla.  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Todd est assez différent des autres Wraiths, non ?  
-J'ai du mal à imaginer cela, bredouilla Beckett. »

Eryos desserra son étreinte et caressa la joue de Naomie. L'équipe choisit ce moment pour sortir de leur cachette.  
« Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, dit Beckett. Tu as été blessé !  
-ça fait au moins la dixième fois qu'on me le répète, grogna Naomie. »  
Eryos lui sourit.  
« Mais tu es guérie et c'est tant mieux.  
-Comment peut-on guérir aussi vite ? demanda Teyla.  
-Je lui ai fait un don de vie, mentit le Wraith. »  
Naomie lui lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension. Pourquoi son Commandant ne leur dirait pas tout simplement la vérité ? Pour la protéger elle ? Elle soupira et remit ses cheveux en arrière.  
« Bon, si tu veux, on peut te faire la visite d'Atlantis, proposa John.  
-Avec plaisir ! s'exclama la jeune fille. »


	13. Chapter 13

Naomie s'était laissé entraîner dans les couloirs par John. La cité était immense et la jeune fille avait le pire sens de l'orientation qui existait. Elle regrettait aussi d'avoir laissé son Commandant seul… John souriait tout le temps, et à chaque fois, qu'il croisait Mackay, les deux hommes se lançaient dans d'interminables disputes.  
John se retourna et lui lança un de ses charmants sourires.  
« Depuis combien de temps tu es avec lui ?  
-Qui lui ?  
-Hé bien Todd. »  
La jeune fille plongea dans ses pensées.  
« Je ne sais pas. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai perdu le sens du temps.  
-Todd a l'air de bien t'aimer… »  
Elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea.  
« Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Oh, je disais juste que Todd a l'air de t'aimer, c'est tout, susurra John.  
-Donc vous pensez qu'il est amoureux de moi ?  
-On va dire ça comme ça, répondit John en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
-Todd ne peut pas m'aimer. »  
John laissa la jeune fille le dépasser, et pensa rapidement à une question.  
« Bien sûr que si. Si tu n'étais pas importante pour lui, il ne t'aurait pas amené ici.  
-Todd est mon supérieur.  
-Mais il t'aime… continua-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.  
-Non, il ne m'aime pas ! cria-t-elle à la figure de John. »  
Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.  
« D'accord, d'accord. Mais toi aussi, tu l'aimes. »  
Naomie rougit à ce moment-là. John pointa son doigt sur les joues devenues rouges de la jeune fille.  
« J'ai raison ! Tu l'aimes !  
-Non ! Je ne l'aime pas !  
-Oh que si !  
-ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes vraiment idiot ! »  
Et elle partit en courant, plusieurs gardes se précipitèrent à sa suite mais le lieutenant-colonel les arrêta.  
« Laissez-là. Elle a besoin d'air, je crois. »

Naomie réussit à trouver une porte donnant sur un balcon. La jeune fille mit ses mains sur la rambarde et toucha d'une de ses mains, sa joue droite. Non. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Alors pourquoi elle rougissait comme ça ?! Et ce foutu homme ! Il l'énervait ! Le vent souffla et remua ses cheveux. Elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Ce n'était pas le problème qu'il soit Wraith… c'était juste le problème qu'il soit son supérieur… Et puis, de toute façon, Eryos ne l'aimait pas lui non plus. Certes, ils étaient proches tous les deux mais ce n'est pas une raison ! La jeune fille étouffa un cri de rage.  
« Naomie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix féminine. »  
Elle se retourna et vit Teyla s'approcher. La femme mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Naomie.  
« Tu m'as l'air assez secouée… Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Tout va bien, Teyla, répondit Naomie. C'est juste Sheppard qui m'énerve avec ces questions débiles et idiotes.  
-Quels genres de questions ? »  
Naomie plongea dans ses pensées et pesa le pour et le contre. Teyla risquait de se moquer d'elle… enfin de Sheppard surtout.  
« Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Todd… dit-elle lentement. »  
Teyla parut surprise.  
« Et qu'as-tu répondu ?  
-Rien, juste qu'il était idiot.  
-Mais… est-ce que tu… ? demanda prudemment la jeune femme.  
-Pourquoi tous les adultes pensent à ça ?! coupa rageusement Naomie. Todd et moi, on ne s'aime pas ! C'est mon supérieur ! Combien de fois il va falloir que vous le dise !  
-Calme-toi…  
-Non, je ne calmerais pas ! Vous faîtes chier à la fin ! »  
Sur ces mots qui déstabilisèrent Teyla, Naomie se debout sur la rambarde et sauta.

« John ?  
-Un souci, Teyla ?  
-C'est à propos de Naomie. »  
Le militaire leva les yeux vers elle. Il était affalé dans un fauteuil en train de lire un magazine. Teyla s'assit en face de lui.  
« Elle vous a raconté mes questions ? Je sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la morale, dit John.  
-Elle l'aime. »  
La phrase avait assommé John. Il se pencha en avant.  
« Quoi ? Mais, elle m'avait dit que…  
-Pourquoi à votre avis elle essaye d'éviter le sujet ? De plus, elle se défend en disant que c'est son supérieur.  
-Je devrais poser la question à Todd, continua John.  
-Il ne va pas vous répondre. Les Wraiths peuvent cacher leurs sentiments.  
-C'est pour ça que vous venez avec moi. »  
La jeune femme regarda le militaire se lever et en soupirant, elle le rejoignit.

Todd regarda Sheppard s'approcher des barreaux de sa cellule. Puis, le militaire ordonna de le laisser seul avec le Wraith. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Colonel, que me vaux cette visite ?  
-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Naomie. Vous l'aimez. »  
Le Wraith grimaça et recula d'un pas.  
« Non, je ne l'aime pas… Et pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions ?!  
-Juste pour savoir, répondit innocemment le militaire en souriant.  
-Tel que je vous connais, il y a un intérêt à votre question.  
-Ouais, on va dire ça… »  
Un silence s'installa.  
« Bon, vous l'aimez.  
-Non ! Combien de fois vais-je vous le répéter ?! cria le Wraith.  
-Arrêtez de faire l'innocent, Todd. Ça se voit que vous l'aimez. Sinon, pourquoi l'auriez-vous amené ici ? Pourquoi vous avez directement voulu aller sur Atlantis pour la soigner ? Et pourquoi avoir insisté pour que Beckett la soigne ? »  
Todd grimaça de colère. Les questions des humains n'avaient aucun sens ! Mise à part celle de Naomie…  
« Je n'aime pas Naomie, finit-il par dire lentement. Nous sommes simplement ''amis''.  
-Vous mentez, continua John. Tout comme elle.  
-Vous lui avez posé la question ? demanda surpris Todd.  
-ET oui. Elle a répondu qu'elle ne vous aimait pas non plus et que vous étiez son supérieur. Mais je sais bien qu'elle vous aime…  
-Naomie n'aime pas les Wraiths, elle travaille peut-être pour nous mais elle ne nous aime pas.  
-Mais vous, elle vous aime…  
-Taisez-vous ! hurla Todd. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Oui, je l'aime et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! »  
Il se tût soudainement, en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Todd regarda Sheppard, qui semblait être paralysé par la dernière phrase.  
« Sheppard, vous allez bien ?  
-J'en étais sûr et certain ! cria triomphalement l'humain. »  
Todd s'assit sur son banc et grogna quelque chose. Sheppard semblait être au comble de la joie.  
« Vous devez lui dire !  
-Non. Je ne lui dirais rien.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'elle se moque de vous ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. »  
Sheppard regarda Todd et comprit aussitôt. Todd était timide à propos de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas avoué son amour à Naomie.  
« Vous voulez que je lui dire ? demanda Sheppard.  
-Non, surtout pas. »  
Pour la première fois, Todd avait peur d'une humaine. C'était juste la réaction de la jeune fille qui l'inquiétait. Elle se moquerait surement de lui et le narguerais, comme elle fait si souvent avec Kyrne ou Orynis… Ou même lui.  
« J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, continua lentement le Wraith.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais muet comme une carpe. »  
Todd hocha la tête et regarda le militaire partir.

Teyla l'attendait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il avait un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.  
« Alors ? Je suis sure qu'il ne vous a rien dit.  
-Si. Il l'aime mais il ne veut rien lui dire, répondit Sheppard.  
-Mais les Wraiths ne sont pas censés aimer… ni même avoir des sentiments.  
-Je crois comprendre les Wraiths se montre si cruel… C'est pour construire des remparts autour de leur cœur, pour éviter d'avoir ce genre de pensées et de sentiments.  
-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… soupira Teyla. »  
Ils traversèrent beaucoup de couloirs et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Beckett et Naomie qui discutaient. A la vue des deux personnes, Naomie leur lança un regard emplit de mépris et s'en alla. Beckett s'approcha alors d'eux.  
« Il y a un problème, Carson ? demanda inquiète Teyla.  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Todd, avoua celui-ci.  
-Et Todd l'aime également. Sauf qu'il ne veut rien lui dire.  
-Elle aussi, souffla le docteur. On n'est vraiment pas aidés. »

Deux jours passèrent. Todd et Naomie durent rentrer sur le croiseur. Todd salua une dernière fois ses ''amis'' humains et un Dart passa pour les récupérer.  
Naomie se dirigea vers ses appartements et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau chaude. Ces journées sur Atlantis ont été éprouvantes… La jeune fille était restée la plupart du temps avec le docteur Beckett et McKay qui faisait des recherches sur la technologie ancienne et Wraith. Elle aimait beaucoup les histoires de scientifique, bon, parfois, certaines étaient complètement ridicules mais ça lui faisait passer le temps. Il y avait aussi les disputes de McKay avec un autre homme… son nom était Zelenka. Ça la faisait bien rire de les voir se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non.  
Elle toucha sa blessure. Il y avait maintenant une fine cicatrice.  
 _Première cicatrice de guerre… Il faut fêter ça ! pensât-elle._  
Naomie mit la tête sous l'eau puis elle émergea à la surface de l'eau. Elle se lava rapidement les cheveux, se sécha tout aussi rapidement et s'habilla pour dormir. La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures. Le croiseur était vraiment froid… Naomie sentit le sommeil la titiller et elle s'endormit.

Eryos entra dans les appartements de sa Tueuse. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre. En entrant, il contempla la beauté de la jeune fille qui dormait profondément. Elle avait l'air si faible, si fragile… Ce n'était bien sûr que des apparences… Il lui caressa les cheveux puis s'en alla. Dans le couloir, le Wraith ferma un instant les yeux. Trop d'émotions remontaient. Il y avait l'amour, la protection… Toutes ces émotions si longtemps oubliés… En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle de Commandement, en essayant de ne plus penser à Naomie.


	14. Chapter 14

Eryos esquiva l'attaque de sa Tueuse et lui attrapa le bras mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et se dégagea de l'emprise de son Commandant. Ils reculèrent tout deux et se concentrèrent. Naomie fonça vers Eryos et sauta sur lui en brandissant une dague. Mais le Wraith attrapa son poignet cette fois. La dague tomba sur le sol et le Commandant relâcha le poignet de sa Tueuse.  
« Tu es encore trop lente.  
-Tu me dis trop rapide et ensuite trop lente ! Faudrait savoir à la fin, sourit-elle. »  
En guise de réponse le Wraith marmonna quelque chose et partit de la salle d'entraînement. Naomie le rejoignit en courant.  
« Je rigolais quand je disais ça !  
-Je sais.  
-Tu es vexé ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. »  
La réponse a été froide, claire et net. Il accéléra sa marche. La jeune fille le dépassa et se planta devant lui.  
« C'est quoi le problème ?  
-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai aucun problème.  
-Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter et quand je te parle, on dirait que tu essayes de fuir la conversation ou tu te vexes.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! cria le Wraith. Je ne t'évite pas.  
-alors, pourquoi tu me parles aussi méchamment ?  
-Parce que je suis un Wraith !  
-Oh la belle excuse à deux balles ! nargua la jeune fille. »  
Avec un grognement, Eryos entraîna sa Tueuse dans un couloir rarement emprunté de ses frères et il la plaqua contre le mur. Il la souleva en la prenant par la gorge..  
« Eryos ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : je suis ton supérieur et la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce genre de blagues ou de phrases, je te tuerais ! grogna le Wraith.  
-Mais… commença Naomie.  
-J'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun des membres de ce croiseur, est-ce clair ?  
-Oui… »  
Eryos la regarda droit dans les yeux et plongea dans le regard vert de sa Tueuse sans se soucier qu'il la tenait toujours et qu'il serrait la gorge de plus en plus fort.  
« Eryos, tu me fais mal ! »  
Le Wraith revint rapidement à la réalité. La voix de Naomie était remplie de crainte et de peur. Avec un grognement, il la lâcha. La jeune humaine tomba sur le sol et mit sa main en protection contre sa gorge. Eryos souffla et s'en alla.  
Pour la première fois, elle le craignait. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement si soudain ? Il y a quelques jours, le Wraith était inquiet et doux avec elle alors que maintenant… il devenait odieux, froid et cruel. Exactement comme Vled. A cette pensée, la jeune fille frissonna. Le souvenir de ce Wraith remontait à la surface et elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent pendant lesquelles elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait fait ça… Elle étouffa un sanglot et se leva en s'aidant de la paroi. Naomie partit de ce maudit couloir, l'esprit accaparé par des questions sur ses sentiments envers le Wraith.

Eryos entra dans son laboratoire, il était furieux et ivre de rage contre lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de lui faire ça?! Ce n'était qu'une humaine ! Elle l'avait aidé et lui, en remerciement, il tente de lui faire peur ?! Le Wraith frappa de ses deux poings la table et cria de colère. Il aurait pu au moins lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle… A quel point il l'aimait…  
Le Wraith sentit ses mains tremblés. Il baissa la tête.  
 _Mais pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? se demanda-t-il. Parce que je l'aime ? Parce que je lui ai fait mal ? Parce que je regrette ce que je viens de faire ?_  
Il tenta de contrôler ses tremblements et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Soudain, le bracelet clignota. En fronçant les sourcils, Eryos appuya dessus.  
« Que se passe-t-il Kyrne ?  
-Nous avons repéré une planète. Avec un nombre suffisamment important d'humains.  
-Bien. Ordonne la sélection et prépare mon Dart. Je veux partir à la chasse.  
-Mais…  
-C'est un ordre !  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant.»  
Eryos se laissa tomber dans un siège. Il espérait que cette chasse lui fera oublier son acte. Et aussi que Naomie lui pardonnerait… Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet. La jeune fille allait lui faire payer, il en était certain. Et il méritait cela.

La jeune humaine se promenait dans les couloirs du croiseur quand elle remarqua l'agitation et l'euphorie des officiers. Elle alla alors dans le laboratoire d'Orynis. Le Wraith était en train de travailler à la modification d'une fonctionnalité du vaisseau.  
« Orynis ?  
-Hum ? demanda le Wraith sans quitter sa tablette des yeux.  
-Pourquoi il y a toute cette agitation ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, soupira Orynis en s'asseyant. Il y a une sélection.  
-D'accord.  
-Et la planète ou nous allons les cueillir était assez grande pour contenir au moins un million d'êtres humains.  
-Vous allez tous les prendre ?  
-Non, nous allons en laisser. Nous allons en cueillir soixante-milles.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est énorme !  
-Que veux-tu, continua en souriant le Wraith. Il y beaucoup de Wraiths sur ce croiseur et nous commençons à faire des réserves. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé…  
-Attends une seconde… Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? questionna la jeune humaine.  
-Deux mois…  
-Mais pourquoi le Commandant n'a pas ordonné une sélection plus tôt ?! Tu aurais pu mourir !  
-Et ne jamais t'avoir connue… »  
Orynis ria doucement avant de remarquer les marques rouges sur le cou de la jeune fille. Il se leva et se pencha sur elle.  
« Qui t'as fait ça ?!  
-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda lentement Naomie.  
-Oui !  
-C'est le Commandant… »  
Le Wraith fut surpris. Pourquoi le Commandant aurait-il fait cela à Naomie ? A moins que… qu'il ne soit tombé encore amoureux d'une humaine…  
« Il s'est excusé ?  
-Même pas !  
-Je vois… »  
Orynis quitta son laboratoire et se dirigea vers le premier hangar. La jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi il partit aussi subitement. Elle se leva elle aussi et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Eryos s'apprêtait à monter dans son Dart quand il vit Orynis approché, visiblement en colère.  
« Il y a un problème ?  
-Oui. Et c'est à propos de notre Tueuse. »  
Le Commandant ouvrit la bouche pour se justifié mais le second fut le plus rapide.  
« Mais pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! demanda-t-il rageusement. Elle ne t'a rien fait, à ce que je sache !  
-J'ai eu un moment d'égarement…  
-Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça, Eryos mais plutôt de la peur. »  
Eryos grogna.  
 _« Serais-tu en train de me traiter de faible ?!  
-Non ! Je ne dis pas cela. Tu as peur qu'elle te repousse, n'est-ce pas ? »  
_Le Commandant dévisagea en silence son second, qui venait de croiser les bras.  
 _« Comment sais-tu que…  
-Que tu l'aimes ? Ça a été facile à deviner. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi inquiet pour une humaine c'était quand…  
-Ne prononce plus jamais son nom en ma présence ! tonna Eryos. C'est du passé ! Elle nous a trahit et tu le sais mieux que moi !  
-Mais Naomie n'est pas comme elle ! renchérit Orynis. Elle ne nous trahirait jamais ! Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle serait d'une chose pareille ? Elle est beaucoup plus loyale qu'un de tes hommes ! »_  
Eryos grogna et expira bruyamment.  
 _« Tu as raison. J'irais m'excuser mais après la chasse. »_  
Orynis sourit. Il était vrai que la chasse était beaucoup plus importante que des excuses, surtout après plusieurs mois de famine !  
« Bonne chance, alors. »

Naomie était allongé sur le canapé depuis deux heures. Les marques rouges des griffes du Wraith n'était pas encore partit. Avec un soupir, elle ôta son bracelet, son pourpoint et son manteau, qu'elle balança sur un siège et se mit sur le côté.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la jeune fille sursauta. En tournant la tête, elle vit Eryos s'approché. Elle grogna et se retourna. Naomie sentit le lit plier légèrement sous le poids du Wraith. Elle voulait se recroqueviller, qu'il parte et qu'il la laisse comme cela.  
« S'il te plait… Ne me fuis pas… »  
Ces mots étaient prononcés lentement et remplis de douceur, pas comme la dernière fois.  
« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, continua Eryos. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais s'il te plait, pardonne moi… »  
Naomie se tourna face à lui. Eryos la regardait puis il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement. Il recula la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors le baiser hésitant de sa Tueuse sur ses lèvres. Le Wraith rouvrit les yeux et se remit à l'embrasser doucement.  
Son petit jeu durera quelques minutes. Naomie sentait que les baisers du Wraith devenaient plus insistants et plus fort. Les dents pointues coupaient légèrement les lèvres de la jeune humaine. Eryos sentait que la jeune fille hésitait et c'était normal… Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec un sourire, il enleva son manteau et sa chemise. Il s'allongea et regarda l'humaine frôlé du bout de ses doigts ses tatouages et cicatrices.  
Ensuite, Eryos la plaqua contre le lit et se noya dans les yeux émeraude de sa jeune partenaire. La nuit promettait d'être longue et Eryos se promit de tout lui apprendre…


	15. Chapter 15

Eryos se réveilla en premier, appréciant la chaleur du corps de Naomie. Il se mit sur un coude et contempla la jeune fille un moment. Et dire que ce corps qui semblait si fragile à première vue était celui d'une humaine qui tuait des Wraiths… Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna sur le côté, vers Eryos. Amusé, le Wraith passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune humaine et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Naomie se réveilla et le regarda.  
« Hey…  
-Hey, répondit Eryos. »  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Eryos sourit, se leva, attrapa ses vêtements délaissés sur le sol et les remit. Naomie se releva et s'étira longuement.  
« Bon, c'est quoi le programme ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je vais demander à Kyrne de me faire un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence… »  
Au moment où il allait quitter les appartements de sa Tueuse, il se retourna et admira une dernière fois le corps de l'humaine qui s'était levée.

Naomie glissa dans l'eau chaude. Quelle nuit… Les marques des griffes avaient étés remplacés par une petite morsure qui cicatrisait lentement. Elle gloussa quand elle se souvint de ce moment. Ce Wraith était décidément très surprenant…  
« J'ai une importante mission à te confier aujourd'hui. »  
Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.  
« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, Eryos, souffla Naomie. Tu aurais pu au moins frapper à la porte, comme tout le monde.  
-Sauf que je ne suis pas tout le monde, sourit le Wraith. »  
Il attrapa une serviette, s'approcha d'elle et la lui tendit. La jeune fille se leva, la prit et l'enroula autour de son corps mouillée.  
« Alors, c'est quoi ta mission importante ? demanda Naomie, impatiente.  
-Infiltration et espionnage, ça te dit ?  
-Attends une seconde… tu veux que j'espionne quelqu'un ?!  
-Un Wraith, pour être exacte. Un Traditionnaliste.  
-Comme d'habitude…  
-Il détient des informations sur une arme Wraith. Une arme destructrice. »  
Naomie fronça les sourcils.  
« Mais quand tu dis destructrice, ça pourrait tuer des millions de personnes ?  
-Non, pas vraiment, soupira le Wraith. Cette arme, d'après quelques informations que nous avons ramassées, serait capable de détruire un escadron de croiseurs en trois coups.  
-Je vois... Donc, tu veux que j'aille là-bas, que je récupère les infos et que je tue le Traditionnaliste ?  
-Oui. Mais il va falloir que tu te fasses passer pour une adoratrice… »  
Eryos s'était préparer à la réaction de Naomie.  
« Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de …  
-Ce ne sera que pour quelques temps.  
-Mais même !  
-Naomie, s'il te plait… »  
La jeune fille soupira. Elle se pencha et attrapa son arme  
« Bon, je pars quand ? demanda-t-elle en accrochant son épée.»

La jeune humaine se tenait devant de grandes murailles, elle lui rappelait celle de la ville des adorateurs d'Eryos.  
« Naomie ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Eryos à travers son oreillette.  
-Ouaip. Je suis arrivée. C'est immense cet endroit…  
-N'essayes pas d'escalader. Ils te tireront dessus.  
-D'accord, d'accord… soupira Naomie.  
-Combien de gardes vois-tu à l'extérieur ?  
-Cinq devant l'entrée principale. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres portes et gardés par des soldats.  
-Entre dans la ville et soit discrète ! cria le Wraith.  
-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez discrète ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
-Une humaine qui arrive armée dans une ville d'adorateur, c'est déjà un peu louche alors fais attention ! Pas d'escalades, de courses-poursuites, rien du tout ! »  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit son père adoptif qui lui parlait.  
« Et reste en vie.  
-Ne soit pas inquiet. Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais les données. »  
Elle prit son oreillette et la cacha dans une de ses poches. Naomie prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la ville.

La jeune humaine n'en revenait pas… Il y avait plus de Wraiths que d'humains dans cette ville et le donjon semblait bien garder. Elle aurait pût escalader pour voir mais il y avait trop de gardes sur les remparts. La jeune fille fit un rapide tour de la ville et compta le nombre de gardes et d'officiers. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour les éliminer un par un et elle sentait les regards de reptiles des Wraiths sur elle, et ça la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il fallait trouver une entré secrète et dans ce genre de ville, il y en avait. Peut-être il y avait-il des égouts sous la ville ?  
Naomie alla dans une ruelle sombre et chercha une plaque d'égout. Dès qu'elle trouva une, elle dégaina une de ses dagues et essaya d'ouvrir sans faire de bruit la plaque. Elle l'enleva mais elle s'échappa des mains de Naomie. Le bruit fut si fort qu'un officier Wraith jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle, la jeune humaine eut le temps de se cacher en escaladant le mur dans la pénombre. Elle entendit le grognement du Wraith et ses bottes sur le pavé. Naomie retint son souffle et pria pour que le Wraith ne la voie pas.  
Lorsque l'officier fut partit, elle descendit rapidement et regarda l'intérieur de l'égout. Il y faisait très sombre. Naomie s'avança mais son pied heurta la plaque et elle dégringola le long des petits escaliers de pierre. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol durement et sombra quelques secondes dans l'inconscience. Elle se releva en s'aidant du mur. Les égouts étaient… très propres. L'eau qui passait dans les cuves n'était pas remplie de choses dégoutantes, au contraire, l'eau était transparente et cristalline.  
 _Ça prouve que les Wraiths sont propres, pensa-t-elle._  
La jeune fille entendit des bruits venant du nord des égouts. Avec un peu de chance, c'était peut-être là-bas, le donjon. Elle commença à marcher, restant sur ses gardes.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Naomie déboucha sur une porte en fer barricadée. Elle réussit à l'ouvrir en enlevant les planches de bois. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pénombre des couloirs de pierre. La jeune fille trouva une sorte de bouche d'aération. Elle enleva la grille et commença à ramper.  
Puis, Naomie perçut des bribes de conversations. En se rapprochant, elle entendit une conversation entre un Wraith et un humain.  
« En es-tu certain ? demanda le Wraith.  
-Oui, Seigneur. Elle est arrivée il y a maintenant deux heures, armée et elle semblait chercher quelque chose. »  
 _Bon, ma couverture est fichue, pensa Naomie.  
_ « Grr… Préviens-moi si tu la revois. J'aimerais interroger cette humaine.  
-A vos ordres, Seigneur. »  
Les pas de l'humain s'éloignèrent et elle entendit le Wraith bredouiller quelque chose rageusement. Ensuite, il partit. Naomie sortit de la bouche d'aération et atterrit sur ses pieds dans un laboratoire. La jeune fille sortit une sorte de clé et se dirigea vers un grand ordinateur. Elle inséra la clé dedans. Puis, elle appuya sur quelques touches du clavier et vu sur l'écran une grande barre bleue qui se remplissait rapidement.  
« QUI ES-TU ?! tonna une voix. »  
Naomie sursauta et fit volte-face. Un grand Wraith s'avança vers elle.  
« Moi, euh, bah, je suis… balbutia la jeune humaine.  
-Tu ne serais pas la fille qui était dans la ville ?  
-Ouais, c'est moi. »  
Le Wraith commença à la toiser et sourit de toute ses dents.  
« Tu es plutôt jolie, serais-tu une adoratrice ?  
-N… Oui, mentit-elle. »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à enlever la sangle de l'épée de l'humaine. Naomie regarda du coin de l'œil le chargement des données. Elles étaient transférées sur la clé. La jeune fille réussit à la reprendre et la mit dans sa poche. Puis, Naomie donna un coup de pied entre les jambes du Wraith, qui cria de douleur. La jeune humaine prit une dague et l'enfonça dans le cou du Wraith.  
Ensuite, des soldats apparurent dans la pièce et tirèrent sur elle. Naomie dégaina son épée, fonça sur eux et leurs coupa la tête. Soudain, elle entendit une alarme. Les Wraiths avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
 _Et merde et merdre et merde !_  
Naomie courra dans les couloirs, éliminant les soldats et officiers qui lui barraient le chemin. A chaque fois qu'elle en tuait, elle sentait une joie immense dans son cœur qui lui donnait des ailes. Sa course devenait de plus en plus rapide et elle évitait tous les tirs ennemis avec une grande facilité. Naomie prit son oreillette et la fixa à son oreille.  
« Eryos, tu m'entends ?!  
-Oui.  
-Je pense que pour la discrétion c'est fichu. J'ai des… AÏE ! »  
Naomie s'était reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Elle l'arracha et la relança dans la direction de son assaillant humain.  
« Naomie ? Tout va bien ? »  
Sa voix était remplit d'inquiétude. Mais tout de même, c'était une question idiote.  
« Oui, tout va bien : j'ai juste reçu une flèche dans l'épaule, des Wraiths et des adorateurs qui me poursuivent.  
-QUOI ?! Ne bouge pas !  
-Comment tu veux que je ne bouge pas ?! Tout le monde me courre après !  
-Très bien, j'envoi des Darts. Et ne meurt pas. »  
Naomie soupira. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
« Eryos ! N'envoi rien du tout ! Je vais prendre un Dart !  
-Tu n'as pas le gène ! C'est suicidaire !  
-Je vais me débrouiller, fais-moi confiance ! »  
La jeune fille élimina un Wraith en lui enfonçant son épée dans le ventre. Eryos ne répondait pas.  
« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Bonne chance… »  
Naomie esquivait des tirs ennemis et escalada un mur qui conduisait à un étage.  
« Et je t'aime. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Moi aussi. »  
L'humaine réussit à trouver un hangar et s'engouffra dedans. Elle réussit à monter dans un des Darts et essaya de le démarrer. Aucun résultat. Naomie pesta et ressaya pendant dix minutes.  
« Fichu Dart ! Mais tu vas démarrer ! »  
Le petit vaisseau émit un bruit et les commandes s'allumèrent. Le toit se referma et la jeune bidouilla le tableau de commande. Le Dart s'envola, Naomie envoya des slaves de tirs dans le toit qui se brisa.  
Le Dart déchira le ciel dans un bruit strident. L'humaine composa l'adresse de la porte en orbite autour de la planète.

Eryos faisait les cents pas dans la salle de Commandement. Il était inquiet. Tellement inquiet que ses hommes pouvaient sentir sa peur de perdre l'humaine qu'il aimait. Orynis et Kyrne se regardaient, eux aussi étaient inquiets mais pas à propos de la Tueuse, non : c'était plutôt la colère de leur Commandant qui les inquiétait. Si Naomie mourrait, le Commandant était capable de déployer toute son unité pour détruire ses ennemis, pour calmer sa colère.  
Soudain, Orynis se pencha sur son poste et se tourna vers son Commandant :  
« Un Dart est en approche.  
-Ouvre une liaison avec lui ! cria Eryos. »  
Le second obéit à son supérieur.  
« Naomie, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il lentement.  
-Non. C'est la déesse de la vie, ricana une voix qu'il connaissait bien. »  
Le Wraith soupira de soulagement.  
« Kyrne, ouvre le hangar. »

Naomie sortit du Dart et attrapa la clé dans sa poche. Eryos se dirigea vers elle en courant et la saisit dans ses bras.  
« Je suis si content de voir que tu vas bien !  
-J'ai les données ! cria la jeune fille triomphalement. »  
Eryos l'embrassa passionnément mais la jeune humaine se dégagea de son étreinte.  
« Nous ne sommes pas seuls… »  
Le Wraith grogna et prit la clé. Orynis étant derrière lui, il lui lança l'objet qu'il attrapa au vol.  
« Examine ces données et regarde comment on peut détruire cette arme. »  
Le second hocha la tête et partit. Le Wraith recommença à embrasser ses lèvres qu'il avait tant attendus. Naomie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Pas ici… »  
Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il prit la main de Naomie et l'entraina jusqu'à ses appartements, qui étaient maintenant les leurs.

Le Wraith la plaqua contre le mur et se remit à l'embrasser mais cette fois dans le cou. Il sentit les mains de l'humaine détaché son lourd manteau, celui-ci tomba dans un bruissement sourd. Néanmoins ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, la jeune fille entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise mais Eryos lui attrapa doucement les poignets et embrassa ses doigts longs et fins. Il avait faim d'elle.  
Il commença lui aussi à enlever le manteau et la chemise de sa partenaire, qui tombèrent sur le sol. Le Wraith remarqua la blessure qui cicatrisait lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Naomie fut la plus rapide :  
« On en parlera plus tard…, murmura-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche du Wraith »  
En souriant, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, sur les draps. Eryos s'assit sur le lit, saisit une des jambes de sa partenaire et lui enleva délicatement sa botte. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Ensuite, il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. La tête de l'humaine bascula légèrement en arrière et elle gémit de plaisir.  
Elle était terriblement belle et en voulait, tout comme lui. Alors, pourquoi se priver ?


	16. Chapter 16

_La dague dans la main, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Debout devant l'homme suppliant, elle s'avança. Dans les yeux de l'enfant, il n'y avait que de la haine, de la rage, de la rancœur et de la colère. L'homme, à terre, suppliait, mais il allait recevoir son châtiment. Elle avait tué toutes les personnes du complexe et c'était le dernier… Avec un sourire, elle planta la dague directement dans le cœur et se releva. Sa robe était couverte de sang, du sien et des leurs. Ses blessures cicatrisaient. Maintenant, sa soif de vengeance avait été abreuvée. Ou aller ? Sur un autre monde, meilleur que celui-ci. Trouver ou fonder une famille… Mais l'enfant se promit de ne plus se soumettre à quelqu'un, de se révolter contre les idées qu'elle pensait injuste… Ainsi que se termine ce chapitre de sa vie._

Naomie se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était étendue sur toute la surface du lit. Eryos n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle remarqua alors la porte de son laboratoire ouvert. La jeune fille saisit son manteau et le mit. Elle se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la pièce.  
Eryos était debout, habillé et l'air inquiet. Naomie s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du Wraith. Il se tourna et l'embrassa.  
« Bonjour…  
-Salut, répondit-elle en savourant ce baiser. »  
Le Wraith se pencha et regarda la blessure de sa Tueuse. Elle avait cicatrisée.  
« Tes capacités sont très étonnantes.  
-Je sais, il y a même des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'ils prennent mon contrôle.  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Eryos. »  
La jeune humaine haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que parfois, j'ai comme des sortes d'instincts qui remontent et…  
-Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? coupa Eryos.  
-Oui. Tu as totalement raison. »  
Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se retourner pour continuer ses recherches. Naomie se mit à côté de lui.  
« Ce sont les plans de l'arme ?  
-Oui, répondit le Wraith.  
-Ouah. Ils ont vus en grand.  
-Et c'est inquiétant. Si jamais l'arme est construite et opérationnelle… Je ne saurais imaginer les dégâts que cela va causer dans Pégase.  
-C'est bien, dans un certain sens. Ça tue des rivaux et des ennemis.  
-Je suis d'accord mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle arme tirer.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Nous avons un code.  
-Un code, un code, soupira la jeune fille. Et il dit quoi ton code ?  
-Même si nous sommes rivaux mais que nous appartenons au même camps, nous sommes obligées dans une situation de crise de nous entraider. Et si cette arme commence à détruire, ce sera une situation de crise.  
\- Et c'est un code pour tous les Wraiths ou seulement pour les Révolutionnaires ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Seulement pour les Révolutionnaires.  
-Je vois… »  
La jeune fille soupira.  
« Au fait, tu refais tes cauchemars ?  
-Parfois… »  
Le Wraith entoura l'humaine avec ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Le contact du corps du corps d'Eryos contre le sien la rassura aussitôt. Soudain, le bracelet du Commandant commença à clignoter intensément. Le Wraith grogna et appuya dessus.  
« Oui Kyrne ?  
-Nous avons un problème. »  
La voix du second semblait inquiète et angoissé, contrairement à d'habitude.  
« De quel genre ? demanda Eryos.  
-Du genre vaisseau-ruche Traditionnaliste en approche. Ils t'ont retrouvé.  
-Rèsol… grogna le Wraith. Il a dû trouver le moyen de leur transmettre nos coordonnés. »  
Naomie regarda Eryos. Il était comme figé sur place. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent.  
« Devons-nous engager le combat ?  
-Non, répondit le Commandant en fixant sa Tueuse. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Surveillez-le. Nous arrivons. »  
Le Wraith ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit.  
« Habille-toi. Nous devons nous dépêcher. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Eryos et Naomie arrivèrent en courant dans la salle de Commandement. Orynis et Kyrne se dirigèrent vers eux.  
« Ils n'ont pas encore braqués leurs armes. Peut-être attendent-t-ils que nous les contactons ? suggéra Orynis.  
-Non. Ce n'est pas le genre de la Reine de faire cela, réfuta le Wraith.  
-Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Kyrne.  
-Naomie va s'introduire sur le vaisseau et tuer la Reine.  
-QUOI ?! s'exclama l'intéressé. »  
Kyrne et Orynis ouvrirent la bouche mais l'humaine prit la parole avant eux :  
« Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! J'ai déjà failli crever dans ce château alors sur un vaisseau !  
-Tu l'as déjà fait.  
-Sur un croiseur mais pas sur une ruche !  
-Mon commandant, ce serait mieux si nous utilisions nos armes, commença Orynis.  
-Non. Elle ira.  
-Je ne vais pas y aller ! »  
Eryos la fusilla du regard. Il n'avait jamais voulu utiliser ses capacités psychiques pour obliger quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il voulait (à part les prisonniers et les traîtres, bien entendu) mais c'était un cas d'urgence. Le Wraith se concentra et entra dans l'esprit de la Tueuse. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle lui obéisse. La jeune humaine possédait des barrières mentales mais elles cédèrent devant la force mentale du Wraith. Le Wraith sourit, il allait faire d'elle sa ''chose'' par ce biais, elle allait enfin lui obéir et faire le travail correctement.  
 _Tu vas y aller et la tuer. Tout de suite et sans discuter.  
_ Elle hocha lentement la tête et se retourna avant de quitter la salle. Les deux seconds se regardèrent, étonnés du geste de leur Commandant sur l'humaine qu'il aimait.  
« Eryos, je rêve ou tu viens de… ?  
-Envoyez une délégation de soldats avec elle.  
-Mais mon Commandant… commença Kyrne.  
-C'EST UN ORDRE ! hurla le Wraith. »  
Le silence remplit la pièce et Eryos s'installa au poste de Commandement.

 _« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé, Eryos… susurra une voix avide de pouvoir.  
-Vous…  
-Ainsi dont, tu envoies une délégation. Bien. Je vais ouvrir mon hangar. Peut-être allons-nous discuter d'affaires ?  
-Non. Je ne veux plus faire ça avec vous. Je veux simplement que tout cela s'arrête.  
-Oh ! Un traité de paix ! nargua la voix.  
-Si vous tentez de tirer sur eux, je…  
-Je ne le ferai pas. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer… »  
_Eryos s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Qu'est-ce que cette maudite Reine lui voulait ?  
 _« Joins-toi à nous, Eryos.  
-Et redevenir votre vassal ? Jamais !  
-Tu ne m'as pas bien comprise. Comme tu le sais, les ressources s'épuisent et il y a des rivalités entre et dans nos camps. Si nous nous regroupons, le plus gros groupe gagnera toute la nourriture en tuant les autres. »  
_Le Wraith ferma les yeux un court instant. De la nourriture pour lui et ses hommes… Ne pas être obligés d'attendre qu'une civilisation soit au maximum de leur capacité pour ordonner une récolte et manger… Mais cette Reine devait mourir pour l'affront qu'elle avait fait à Eryos.  
 _« L'humaine qui est à bord sait mes conditions.  
-Quoi ? Tu m'envoie une humaine ? grogna la Reine.  
-Oui. Et c'est soit ça, soit rien du tout. »_  
Il sentait à travers son esprit l'agacement de la Reine mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
 _« D'accord. Nous l'attendons. »_  
Eryos soupira. Tout ce travail et ces mensonges pour tuer cette Reine…

Tel une automate, Naomie savait son travail : s'introduire, parlementer, traquer et tuer. Ce sont les ordres de son Commandant, enfin, ceux qui lui ont implanté dans l'esprit. La jeune fille était debout devant un poste de commandements, à côté d'elle, il y avait deux officiers et derrière eux, il y avait une dizaine de soldats.  
Son esprit avait été ''embrouillé'' par Eryos. La force mentale des Wraiths en général était incroyablement forte mais celle du Commandant était beaucoup plus puissante que celle de ses congénères. Malgré sa résistance, Naomie n'avait pas pu lutter contre lui.  
Un des officiers se tourna vers elle.  
« Nous allons arriver.  
-Parfait, dit la jeune fille. »  
Sa voix avait légèrement changé, elle était un peu plus grave et un peu plus sournoise. Elle vérifia que son épée était attachée dans son dos.  
« Les ordres sont les suivants : on se fait discret et lorsque j'aurais tué la Reine, on s'en va et on revient en un seul morceau. »  
Les deux officiers acquiescèrent.

Le vaisseau atterrit en plein milieu du hangar. Le second de la Reine attendait cette fameuse représentante humaine. Plusieurs soldats l'entouraient. Le Wraith était imposant et il avait un tatouage tribal autour de l'œil gauche. Il ne comprenait pas Eryos. Comment un Wraith pouvait sympathiser avec les humains ? C'était complètement idiot. Mais bon, c'était un traître et à la fin de leur alliance, la Reine le laissera tuer cet immonde renégat et prendre le contrôle de son croiseur.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une sorte de brume se dispersa. Le Wraith s'attendait à ce que l'humaine soit une adoratrice. Il entendit des bruits de bottes et vit une silhouette moyenne, suivit de deux autres beaucoup plus grandes.  
Une humaine se tenait devant lui, jeune et belle, habillée avec un uniforme d'officier ajusté à sa taille. Le Wraith ne trouvait pas les signes de sa caste. Deux autres Wraiths étaient derrière elle, un capitaine et un lieutenant. Le second de la Reine s'avança d'un pas.  
« Bienvenu sur la ruche. La Reine vous attend. »  
La jeune humaine hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en marche.

Naomie ne devait pas oublier la raison de cette ''visite''. Elle devait flouer la Reine et sa populace et cela allait être difficile. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Wraiths, officier ou soldat. Le second était devant, ouvrant la marche. La jeune humaine essayait de mémoriser chaque couloir, corridor et pièce qu'ils traversaient pour faciliter leurs fuites, en cas d'échec.  
Elle avait complètement oublié qui elle était vraiment. Eryos avait tellement broyé son esprit que seul son nom, ses connaissances et les ordres étaient restés intacts. Le second s'arrêta devant une grande porte membraneuse.  
« Vos unités doivent restés dehors, tout comme votre arme. »  
Naomie jeta un regard aux deux officiers par-dessus son épaule et enleva son épée, qu'elle tendit à un des Wraiths.

La jeune fille entra avec le second dans une grande pièce gardé par quelques gardes. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait une sorte d'estrade avec un trône. Une femelle Wraith était assise dessus. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, ses yeux étaient comme ceux des mâles et elle était habillée d'une tunique noire, d'un pantalon et de hautes bottes. Elle sourit quand elle vit Naomie approché. La jeune humaine n'était nullement intimidée par le fait qu'elle était Wraith et Reine. Sur sa planète, la Reine était une ambassadrice douce et gentille sauf qu'elle, elle avait l'air cruel et odieux, comme presque tous les males Wraiths.  
La Reine envoya un regard à son second, qui inclina sa tête et repartit aussitôt. Tous les gardes partirent, laissant leur Reine seule avec l'humaine. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Naomie.  
« Eryos m'envoie une petite humaine pour le représenter… Il a donc peur de me revoir... »  
La Reine commença à observer l'humaine qui se tenait devant elle et entra discrètement dans son esprit. Elle fut surprise de voir que son ancien vassal avait camouflé ses souvenirs de sa ''représentante''.  
« Alors, jeune humaine, quels sont les conditions de ton Commandant ? demanda la Reine.  
-Laissez-les faire ce qu'ils veulent des humains récoltés. Ils seront soit consommés, soit esclaves.  
-Et toi, es-tu l'esclave d'Eryos ? »  
Naomie grimaça et ses poings se serrèrent.  
« Non.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant, ton Commandant vient de te broyer ton cerveau et je pense que… »  
La jeune humaine fonça sur elle et l'attrapa par le cou, avant de la plaquer contre le dos de son siège. La Reine était surprise. Aucun humain qu'elle avait vu de près ou de loin ne pouvait faire cela. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Eryos l'avait envoyé.  
« Tu ne sais rien sur ton chef, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Taisez-vous ! répliqua l'humaine en prenant une dague.  
-Très bien, tu ne me donnes pas le choix, grogna la Reine. »  
Elle aurait pu appeler ses soldats mentalement ou même son second mais Eryos semblait attaché à cette humaine. Si elle arrivait à remettre son esprit en place peut-être que sa relation avec l'humaine s'achèverait... Et puis, elle lui racontera tous ce que son amant a faits sur son vaisseau. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle frissonna de plaisir et ricana. Mais elle devait faire vite.

La Reine se concentra et n'eut pas de mal à replacer les souvenirs perdues. L'humaine ferma un court instant les yeux et les rouvrit. La Reine lut la surprise sur son visage mais la jeune fille la tenait toujours.  
« Si on discutait toi et moi ? suggéra la Reine. »  
La jeune fille lâcha son cou. La Reine s'affala sur son trône. Elle massa sa gorge.  
« Bon sang, pour une humaine, tu as une sacré poigne.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Eryos t'a manipulé mentalement pour que tu viennes me tuer et ça a failli réussir. »  
L'humaine la dévisagea.  
« Quel est ton nom ? demanda La Reine.  
-Naomie.  
-Bien Naomie. Tu dois le savoir, je suis ''l'ancienne'' Reine de Eryos. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que lui a fait ici.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna la jeune humaine.  
-Il te dit qu'il est un Révolutionnaire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant, il était cruel avec les humains. Son ancienne compagne l'a d'ailleurs trahi pour cela.  
-Hein ?! Mais je ne comprends rien ! Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?!  
-Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différentes, Naomie, continua la Reine. Nous avons étés floués par Eryos. Moi, il m'a déshonoré et toi, il t'a manipulé.  
-Déshonoré ?  
-Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il est partit, il a réussi à semer la zizanie sur ma ruche. Plusieurs de mes seconds sont partis et tout ça c'est de sa faute. Je suis la Reine des Reines et j'ai été doublé par ce misérable cafard ! cria-t-elle en frappant de ses poings les accoudoirs de son siège.  
-Vous avez parlé de compagne, dit Naomie.  
-Ah oui, continua la Reine. Il aimait une humaine et l'a emmenée de force avec lui. Mais elle a réussi à télécharger des données et à s'enfuir.  
-Des données ?  
-Oui. Sur les humains. Il y avait un quart de ses recherches, comme des expériences... »  
Naomie restait silencieuse, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas si différentes, commença la Reine en regardant l'humaine, tu as le vrai comportement d'une Reine Wraith. Et tu m'a l'air redoutable et téméraire.  
-Je le suis, sourit la jeune fille.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. Mais tu devrais partir du croiseur de ce scélérat. J'ai même quelque chose à te proposer. »  
L'humaine la dévisagea et croisa les bras.  
« Je vous écoute.  
-Reste ici avec moi et nous montrerons aux deux clans notre véritable nature. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, répondit Naomie. J'ai des choses à régler.  
-Avec le traître ?  
-Pas seulement avec lui.  
-Oh, je vois, poursuivit la Reine. Tu as tes petites histoires.  
-Ouais. »  
La Reine sourit.  
« Bien, notre entretien est terminé. Je suppose que tu vas t'en aller avec ton unité ?  
-Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
-Au plaisir de te revoir, alors. »  
L'humaine hocha la tête et l'inclina. Elle partit ensuite. La Reine se remit à sourire et à ricaner. Tout comme Eryos avait semé les graines de la discorde sur son vaisseau, elle avait fait de même mais cette fois, dans son couple. Il allait avoir quelques surprises, le renégat.

Lorsque Naomie sortit, elle reprit son épée et ordonna aux officiers de la suivre. Eryos… Elle allait le tuer ! Ils se dirigèrent rapidement dans le hangar, montèrent dans le vaisseau. Ils décolèrent et le petit vaisseau se jeta dans l'espace.

Eryos attendait avec impatience le retour de sa Tueuse. Il regrettait seulement son geste. Kyrne releva la tête de son tableau de bord.  
« Mon commandant, le vaisseau ruche vient de partir dans l'hyper-espace et le vaisseau de transport est arrivé.  
-Parfait. Dirigez-vous vers Tuirone.  
-D'accord. »  
Le Wraith se leva de son siège et partit en courant vers le hangar.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir Naomie, visiblement très énervé. Dès que les officiers furent partis, elle alla vers lui.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!  
-Fait quoi ? »  
Eryos comprit alors que la Reine avait réussi à remettre l'esprit de Naomie sous le contrôle de l'humaine.  
« Tu t'es servi de moi comme une vulgaire marionnette ! hurla-t-elle. Tu te dis Révolutionnaire, mais tu n'es qu'un Traditionnaliste ! Je te déteste !  
-Naomie, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. »  
Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula. Naomie réussit à maîtriser sa colère après quelques minutes de rage et de colère intenses. Elle se retourna.  
« Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? demanda prudemment Eryos.  
-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois croire en ce moment, répondit la jeune fille. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.  
-Quoi ? »  
Le Wraith n'en revenait pas. Celle qu'il l'aimait allait partir ?  
« Mais…  
-Et je pense qu'il faut mettre un terme à notre relation.  
-Non… gémit-il.  
-Ce sera mieux pour nous deux. Il faut que je parte d'ici et régler mes problèmes. »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage couvert de larmes. Le Wraith était paralysé.  
« Adieu, Eryos. » 


	17. Chapter 17

Naomie entra dans un Dart et réussit à le faire décoller sans problème. La jeune fille avait encore les yeux mouillés. Elle essuya les dernières larmes avec la paume de sa main. Elle regrettait un peu de quitter le croiseur et Eryos… mais il l'avait manipulé juste pour une petite histoire de vengeance, si il pensait que la jeune fille allait rester, il s'était bien tromper !  
La porte du hangar s'ouvrit et le Dart se jeta dans l'espace avant d'entamer une grande accélération. Naomie ne savait pas où aller mais elle était sur d'une chose : elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Eryos était affalé dans un des sièges de son salon. Comment avait-elle osé partir ?! Pourquoi ?! Il l'avait simplement utilisé pour ses plans… Le Wraith ferma les yeux. L'image de la jeune fille lui annonçant son départ était encore bien présente dans son esprit. Pour la deuxième fois, celle qui avait partagé sa vie était partie… Pourquoi ces maudites humaines partaient ?! Parce que c'est un Wraith ?!  
Eryos se leva et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Naomie pensait partir sans que le Wraith la suive… Elle avait tout faux, cette petite vipère ! Lorsqu'elle était encore évanouie, la première fois qu'elle était ici, Eryos lui avait implanté une puce géo-localisateur comme pour les Coureurs, au cas où elle s'échapperait. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux seconds du Commandant entrèrent.  
« Quoi ?! »  
Il leurs avait pratiquement aboyé dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il leurs parlait de cette manière. Les deux seconds grimacèrent. Peut-être qu'Eryos était leur Commandant mais ce n'était pas une raison de leurs parlé sur ce ton ! Mais ils avaient compris que ce n'étaient pas le moment de faire des leçons de respects.  
« Tu l'as laissé partir, comme ça ? Tu n'as pas essayé de la retenir ? demanda Kyrne.  
-J'ai essayé ! Mais cette vipère est partie ! »  
Orynis et Kyrne se regardèrent. Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Leur Commandant était vraiment en colère et ça se voyait.  
« Mais elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça… ricana Eryos.  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda surpris Orynis.  
-Si elle refuse d'être notre Tueuse, hé bien elle sera une Coureuse. »  
Les deux seconds se regardèrent encore une fois. Ils n'avaient jamais vus leur Commandant dans cet état. Quand sa dernière compagne était partie, il avait eu une sorte de dépression mais il s'en était rapidement remis.  
Mais Naomie était beaucoup plus importante que ça, aux yeux d'Eryos. Elle avait partagé sa vie, sentimentale ou pas. Elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider et le secourir. Le grand Wraith sourit de toutes ses dents.  
« Envoyez des Darts à sa poursuite.  
-Mais Eryos, tu ne penses tout de même pas à la traquer ?  
-C'est une Coureuse, maintenant.  
-Et si elle va sur Atlantis, comment on fera ? questionna Kyrne.  
-Elle ne le fera pas, répondit Eryos, elle est trop fière pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. »  
Eryos se tourna vers eux et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.  
« Que la chasse commence. »

Naomie avait atterrie sur une petite planète. Elle avait fait exploser le Dart et se dirigeait vers un village, près d'une rivière. Elle traversa un pont et croisa certains villageois, qui travaillaient dans un champ. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus libre, c'était une sensation retrouvé. La jeune fille entra dans le village et alla vers une taverne. Lorsqu'elle entra, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Un homme imposant la regarda et lui demanda :  
« Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis une voyageuse.  
-Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme les Wraiths ? »  
Naomie se s'attendais pas à cette question. Elle plongea dans ses pensées rapidement et trouva une réponse, inventé de toutes pièces.  
« C'est comme ça qu'on s'habillait, sur mon monde.  
-Ton monde a été détruit par les Wraiths ? demanda un vieil homme.  
-C'est une très longue histoire, soupira la jeune fille. »  
Le tavernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui servit un plat.  
« C'est gratuit pour toi, jeune fille.  
-Naomie.  
-Bien Naomie, alors, ton histoire ?  
-Lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés, le pays que j'habitais comptait un peu près… un million d'habitants. Puis, une nuit, ils sont arrivés et les Wraiths ont ravagés ma ville, en se fichant complètement s'il y avait des survivants. Ils ont pris au moins quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de la population. Je suis la seule de ma famille à avoir survécu. »  
En fait, c'était un subtil mélange de vérité et de mensonge. Et puis, qui se douterait d'une gamine de seize ans était en réalité une tueuse pour les Wraiths ? Enfin, une ex-Tueuse. La jeune fille mangea son assiette et regarda le tavernier.  
« Savez-vous si il y eu des attaques de Wraith ici ?  
-Non, et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura jamais.  
-Je vois. »  
Elle espérait qu'Eryos ne la retrouverait pas. Peut-être allait-il la chercher ? Alors, il vaudrait mieux partir de cet endroit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Hé ! »  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, proposa le tavernier. En échange, tu pourrais m'aider à tenir ma taverne. »  
La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si Eryos essayait de la pister, les habitants seraient en danger, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait des repas gratuits et un logement et puis, peut-être qu'Eryos avait trouvé une adoratrice pour la remplacer.  
« ça marche ! sourit-elle. »

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Naomie aidait Ayrton, le tavernier. La jeune fille faisait souvent la cuisine et servait les clients au bar. Elle profitait du beau temps pour escalader les façades, ce qui impressionnait beaucoup les villageois. Au début, ils avaient étés inquiet, se demandant si cette fille n'était pas une expérience des Wraiths ou quelque chose de ce genre mais ils avaient bien vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas.  
La nuit était rapidement tombée sur le village et Naomie et Ayrton rangeaient la taverne. Une petite bagarre avait éclaté entre deux clients. La jeune fille avait réussie à contrôler la situation et Ayrton s'était chargé de séparer les deux hommes. Au moment de monter dans sa chambre, Naomie se tourna vers le tavernier.  
« Au fait, pourquoi il y autant d'agitation dans le village ?  
-On dit que des humains tuent des Wraiths et qu'ils ont réussis à les repousser, répondit Ayrton. Tu te rends compte, Naomie, des humains qui osent se rebeller contre eux ? Les Wraiths doit être ivre de rage !  
-Ouais, ça tu peux le dire, sourit la jeune fille. »  
Naomie monta dans sa chambre, se fit une toilette rapide et se déshabilla. Son regard s'arrêta à la cicatrice de son ventre. Elle fit glisser son doigt dessus, elle était longue et avait presque disparu. La jeune fille soupira, en repensant aux moments partagés avec son ancien compagnon. Mais il l'avait manipulé, et elle s'était promis qu'aucun homme ou Wraith l'utiliserait. Naomie se coucha et rabattit des couvertures sur elle. Le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit.

Des bruits la réveillèrent. Naomie se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Des Darts survolaient le village. En pestant, elle se rhabilla, attrapa son épée et sauta par la fenêtre. Elle leva la tête, en essayant de savoir à qui les Darts appartenaient. Ceux-ci avaient une pointe longue et étaient plus petit en longueur. C'était ceux d'Eryos.  
La jeune fille n'y croyait pas. Comment avait-il réussit à la retrouver ? Autour d'elle, les Darts enlevaient des personnes. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : arrêter ce massacre ! Mais comment ? Des soldats s'avancèrent vers elle.  
 _Bon, c'est partit pour le combat, pensa-t-elle._  
Naomie dégaina son épée et fonça sur les deux soldats Wraiths. Elle les élimina avec une certaine pitié. Et dire qu'avant, elle courrait dans les couloirs du croiseur et se cognait parfois aux soldats, après elle s'excusait et repartait gaiement.  
« Naomie ! »  
Les soldats arrêtèrent de se battre et partir. La jeune fille se tourna en direction de la voix et elle vit Orynis courir vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras.  
« Je suis si content de te voir !  
-Je pensais que les Wraiths n'avaient pas ce genre de comportement, bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Normalement oui mais nous sommes des Révolutionnaires : on évolue. »  
Orynis lâcha la jeune fille et elle recula. Le Wraith comprit immédiatement qu'elle se méfiait.  
« Eryos devient fou. Il a fait de toi une Coureuse.  
-Hein ? C'est quoi une Coureuse ?  
-Ce sont des humains à qui on a implanté une puce et c'est un peu comme un jeu, on poursuit l'humain sur des planètes habité ou pas du tout, expliqua Orynis.  
-Sympa comme jeu. »  
Le Wraith regarda en l'air et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Ensuite, Orynis sauta sur la jeune fille et ils évitèrent un drone de Dart. Ils glissèrent sur le sol et Naomie regarda le trou fumant.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?  
-Il a une sorte de chagrin d'amour. Ça lui est déjà arrivé.  
-Ah oui, son ancienne Reine m'avait expliqué. L'adoratrice qui est parti du croiseur. »  
Orynis se leva et tendit sa main à Naomie, qui la prit. Puis, il regarda sur son bracelet et soupira de soulagement.  
« La porte vient de se refermer, Kyrne a fait en sorte que tu puisses passer avant le second tour. Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demanda Naomie.  
-On tient à toi, c'est tout. Pour nous, tu es un peu comme notre Reine. »  
La jeune fille était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
« Part, il faut que tu t'en ailles, insista Orynis.  
-Merci, sourit Naomie. »  
La jeune fille se dirigea en courant vers la porte, en évitant les tirs des Darts et les rayons téléporteur. La porte fermé, elle composa une adresse au hasard et s'engouffra dans le rayon bleu de la porte des étoiles.

« QUOI ?! »  
Eryos regarda ses deux seconds. Ils étaient dans la salle de Commandement et les deux seconds faisaient leurs rapports.  
« Elle a réussi à s'échapper ?! Mais comment ?!  
-Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Eryos, dit Kyrne.  
-Elle m'énerve ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle m'échappe ?! »  
Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la paroi de la pièce, ce qui fit sursauté les Wraiths. Les deux seconds se regardèrent. Leur Commandant fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Puis, il pointa son doigt sur les deux Wraiths.  
« Suivez-la et amenez-la moi ! Je la veux vivante ! »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent de la salle.

Arrivés au hangar, Kyrne souffla.  
« Génial, on se retrouve comme avant, à pourchasser une humaine qui ne veut plus de lui.  
-Tu sais bien qu'il lui faut du temps pour se remettre.  
-Encore pour Tia, c'était facile, on devait simplement la suivre et quand on a compris qu'elle s'était rendu sur la ruche on a fait demi-tour mais pour Naomie, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué…  
-Tu as juste la flemme de travailler, dit Orynis en entrant dans un vaisseau de transport. On reste en contact. »  
Kyrne grogna et entra lui aussi dans son vaisseau. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit et les deux vaisseaux décollèrent. Celui d'Orynis passa devant, et entama une grande accélération en direction du nord quand à celui de Kyrne, il se dirigea vers le sud.

Eryos s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Naomie était encore présente dans son esprit. Ses longs cheveux bruns avec qui il jouait le matin et ses yeux d'émeraudes... Son corps parfait qui se battait à la perfection et dansant le soir entre ses mains. Si elle avait été Wraith, elle aurait été une Reine redoutable et magnifique.  
Le Wraith soupira et regarda le plafond. Il la retrouvera et gardera la jeune fille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sur le croiseur avec lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Naomie avait traversé la porte des étoiles en toute vitesse pour éviter de se faire happer par un Dart. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas qu'Orynis et Kyrne l'aidaient. Techniquement, ils devaient obéir à leur Commandant mais là, ils avaient désobéis aux ordres, juste pour la sauver. Elle regrettait d'avoir amené le malheur sur ce village. Eryos devenait complètement fou, juste à cause d'une petite rupture de rien du tout ! Naomie n'aurait jamais pensé que le Wraith intelligent et patient qu'elle avait aimé pouvait se montrer si cruel et si odieux. Elle ferma les yeux, en essayant d'oublier le Wraith mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.  
Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une grande forêt. La jeune fille devait trouver le moyen de retirer l'appareil qu'Eryos lui avait implanté dans le dos.  
 _Comment Orynis avait appelé ça… ? Ah oui, une puce._  
Elle commença à marcher en direction du nord, tout en se posant des questions sur l'attitude du Wraith qu'elle avait aimé et aidé. En fait, Eryos l'avait toujours manipulé, en l'envoyant sur des planètes ou se trouaient de hauts Commandants Traditionnalistes, trouvés des données contenant une arme puissante… Naomie était devenu un pion sur son échiquier, un pion qu'il pouvait à tout moment contrôler mais plus maintenant.  
 _Le bougre, il va me payer ça !  
_ Naomie pesta et s'arrêta. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. La jeune fille recommença à marcher, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'animaux, que des oiseaux. Elle arriva à un village, qui semblait tout aussi calme que la forêt. Naomie entra et observa les alentours. Le village était saccagé et désert. Ce n'était pas des Wraiths qui avaient fait ça, ce n'était pas assez détruit. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau était passé dans les maisons et les rues. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au bout du village et trouva un cadavre, complètement ouvert. On voyait tout l'intérieur.  
Elle grimaça et s'agenouilla. On aurait dit qu'une créature assoiffé de sang était passé par là. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Naomie, c'était qu'il n'était pas complètement humain. L'homme avait deux fentes de chaque côté du nez, exactement comme les Wraiths…  
 _Bon sang, c'est bizarre…_  
La jeune fille se releva et remarqua des bâtiments en contre bas de la colline ou se trouvait le village. Naomie dégaina son épée et courra dans la direction des bâtiments.

Elle entra et s'étonna de voir que l'entrée n'était pas surveillé mais ça changeait de d'habitude, quand l'endroit était infesté de Wraiths prêt à vous tirer dessus. Les couloirs respiraient la crainte et la cruauté. La jeune fille ressentait toutes sortes de choses et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle décida de se cacher dans un coin sombre. Naomie s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux. C'était incroyable. Elle pouvait voir une sorte de chaleur qui émanait de certaines pièces. Il y avait deux chaleurs : une qui dégageait la peur et la mort et l'autre, la puissance et la colère. Naomie rouvrit les yeux. Ces bâtiments servaient de laboratoires pour quelqu'un. Surement pas pour les Wraiths, eux, ils opéraient sur leurs vaisseaux mais alors qui ?  
La jeune fille se releva et marcha dans les couloirs, en essayant de faire moins de bruits. Elle remarqua un conduit d'aération au bout d'un couloir. Elle rangea son épée, enleva la grille et glissa dans le conduit. Ensuite, elle remit la grille et rampa dans les conduits étroits.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Naomie entendit des bribes de conversations. Elle se rapprocha pour entendre la suite.  
« … tellement idiots qu'ils ne chercheront pas à la retrouver. Dès que notre espion sera en place et qu'il nous aura contactés, envoyez un Dart pour la prendre.  
-Et si elle oppose une résistance à l'encontre de vos recherches, Monsieur ?  
-Croyez-moi, elle ne se risquera pas à cela. La vie de son enfant est trop importante à ses yeux. Et dès que nous l'aurons, enfermez le cher docteur Beckett dans une des prisons.  
-A vos ordres, Monsieur. »  
 _Quoi ? Beckett est ici ? Mais il y a un mois, il était sur Atlantis… Et c'est qui, ces mecs ? se demanda Naomie._  
En dessous d'elle, il y avait une grille et Naomie put apercevoir le visage de l'un d'entre-deux. Lejeune fille n'en revenait pas. Il était humain ET Wraith. Mais pourtant, c'était impossible… A moins que ce ne soit…  
« Michael… murmura Naomie. »  
Elle se souvint alors de la visite d'Atlantis sur le croiseur d'Eryos, ils avaient mentionnés son nom à plusieurs reprises. Mais qui était-il ?  
Dès que Michael partit, Naomie s'assura qu'aucun garde n'était dans la pièce pour sortir de sa cachette. Ses pieds heurtèrent durement le sol, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur. La jeune humaine regarda autour d'elle. C'était une grande salle remplit d'ordinateurs et de plans détaillés. Elle s'approcha d'un des ordinateurs et essaya d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet endroit. Elle pesta en se maudissant de ne pas avoir demandé à Eryos de lui apprendre sa langue. Elle abandonna vit le poste d'ordinateur pour un plan d'une ou plusieurs cachettes. Naomie les étudia pendant au moins cinq minutes. Ce Michael était décidément très intelligent. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit pour retrouver Beckett.  
« Mais où est la sortie ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
-Qui es-tu ?! Que fais-tu ici ?! Et comment as-tu réussit à entrer sans te faire repérer ?! tonna une voix. »  
Naomie se retourna. Michael s'avança vers elle, visiblement en colère. La jeune fille le regarda. Il était grand mais beaucoup plus petit qu'Eryos, des cheveux bruns clairs courts, des yeux verts respirant la haine et la revanche et il portait une tenue de cuirs. Il grogna.  
« Réponds à mes questions ! ordonna-t-il.  
-A laquelle je réponds la première ? demanda malicieusement Naomie. »  
Il se rapprocha encore plus.  
« Ne te moque pas de moi !  
-D'accord, d'accord. Je m'appelle Naomie, je suis ici par accident et je suis entré par une de vos portes non-surveillées. »  
La jeune fille voyait bien que Michael était étonné de voir qu'elle avait répondu à ces questions. Puis, elle se décala.  
« Bon, eh bien, je vais partir… »  
Le demi-Wraith sourit et lui attrapa le bras. Ensuite, il la toisa et détailla chaque membre de son corps.  
« Tu es habillé comme les Wraiths… Serais-tu une adoratrice ou une espionne qui cherche à me tuer ?!  
-Non et je vous prie de me lâcher immédiatement ! grogna-t-elle.  
-Et pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es sur mon territoire donc… tu ne repartiras pas d'ici vivante ! »  
 _Quoi ?! Mais il est encore plus taré qu'Eryos, celui-là !_  
La jeune fille se débattit et prit une de ses dagues cachés. Michael réussit à l'empêcher de lui porter un coup en lui prenant le poignet qui tenait la dague. Il appela mentalement sa garde personnelle.  
Naomie devait partir ! La jeune fille lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Michael mit un genou à terre, il avait eut le souffle coupé par cet attaque surprise mais cette fille n'ira pas loin. Deux hybrides entrèrent dans la salle et paralysèrent Naomie, à l'aide de leurs pistolets. Un des hybrides aida Michael à se relever.  
« Monsieur, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Je vais bien. Enfermez-là dans une des cellules.  
-Que comptez-vous en faire ?  
-Une petite expérience. »  
Naomie se réveilla. Elle ne portait plus sa veste ni ses armes. La jeune fille était dans une cellule froide et humide. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle s'étala parterre. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, la jeune humaine comprit que ses pieds étaient attachés par des chaines.  
 _Oh super… Et encore une fois prisonnière…_  
Elle s'assit contre le mur et souffla. Il n'y avait qu'elle à qui ça arrivait. Si elle aurait été envoyée par Eryos, elle aurait été sauvée mais là… personne ne viendrait la secourir. La jeune fille devait s'évader seule et sans aide.  
La jeune fille somnola pendant une heure quand des pas la firent revenir à elle. Deux soldats hybrides entrèrent, détachèrent les chaînes de ces pieds mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient la prendre sans l'attacher, ce sont ces mains qui se sont retrouvés entravés. Ensuite, ils la prirent par ses bras et la trainèrent de force dans les couloirs du complexe.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle sombre, simplement illuminé par une lampe suspendue au plafond et des écrans d'ordinateurs. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une chaise avec des attaches. Les hybrides délièrent ses mains, la poussèrent sur le siège et refermèrent les attaches sur ses jambes, poignets et bras. Puis, ils partirent sans dire un mot. La jeune fille commençait à avoir peur. Elle tenta vainement de s'en aller de la chaise mais c'était impossible.  
« Alors, bien réveillé ? demanda une voix cruelle. »  
Naomie leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Michael se dirigea d'un pas lent vers elle, la contemplant et semblait apprécier sa peur.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Simplement jouer un peu avec toi… et ton corps. »  
La jeune fille se débattit mais abandonna bien vite. Michael sourit et tourna autour d'elle.  
« Personne ne viendra de délivrer, Naomie. Tu m'appartiens, dit-il lentement.  
-Je ne suis à personne ! cria-t-elle.  
-Tu te trompes, tu es totalement à moi et rien qu'à moi. »  
 _Mais faut l'enfermer à l'asile, ce mec !_  
Il s'approcha d'elle et déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise. Sans accorder d'importance à son buste et à sa poitrine simplement cacher avec un grand bandeau blanc, il fit glisser la manche droite pour que son épaule soit à nue. Ensuite, il prit une sorte de seringue sauf qu'il y avait un liquide noir à l'intérieur du tuyau et que la pointe était en fer.  
« Certaines tribus pour marquer à quelle clans ils appartiennent se font un tatouage leurs permettant de savoir à qui ils sont. »  
Naomie leva les yeux vers lui, anxieuse.  
« Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire avec toi. »  
La jeune fille se débattit tellement qu'il était impossible pour Michael de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il appela alors un garde qui attrapa la tête de Naomie par ses cheveux pour éviter qu'elle remue d'avantage.  
En souriant, Michael se pencha vers l'oreille de l'humaine.  
« Si tu ne débat pas, ça ne fera pas mal. »  
Puis, il commença à dessiner son symbole sur le bras de Naomie, qui hurla de douleur.

Au moins neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que la jeune humaine était prisonnière des griffes de Michael. Elle souffrait de jour en jour et elle savait que son heure allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Michael avait découvert ses petits secrets et en profitait pour lui en faire baver chaque jour. Parfois, l'hybride lui accordait plusieurs jours de repos pendant lesquelles Naomie dormait, profondément. Et après, le jeu de Michael reprenait le dessus.  
La jeune fille avait tenté plusieurs fois de résister à la douleur mais à la fin de chaque ''expérience'', elle ressortait, le visage couvert de larmes. Elle avait aussi tenté de s'enfuir et de s'évader mais c'était impossible. En deux mois, elle avait perdu tout espoir de revoir le ciel, la terre, la liberté et… Eryos. Les souvenirs du Wraith l'aidaient à tenir le coup, elle s'en voulait de mourir sans lui avoir dit combien elle l'aimait même si ils s'étaient séparés. Michael n'avait pas repéré la puce et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.  
Seule dans sa cellule, Naomie caressa son bras droit, tatoué de la lettre M décoré. Elle lui appartenait. Soudain, elle entendit des pas et elle vit Michael, se dirigeait vers sa cellule, visiblement joyeux pour une fois.  
« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
Naomie le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce fou avait à lui dire ?  
« Je m'en vais et je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Du coup, tu vas rester ici. »  
La jeune fille se leva et malgré la douleur de ses doigts de pieds déboités, elle arriva devant la grille de sa cellule.  
« Vous êtes un monstre ! cria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste ! Vous fichez du mal que vous faîtes à ces pauvres gens !  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! siffla Michael. Je fais ça pour ma sécurité !  
-Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »  
Dans un cri de rage, l'hybride dégaina une arme à feu et tira sur elle. La balle se logea dans le ventre de l'humaine qui tomba à terre.  
« Adieu Naomie. »  
Michael tourna les talons et partit. Naomie mit une main sur sa blessure qui saignait et appuya sur celle-ci. La blessure n'allait pas cicatriser. La jeune humaine déchira un bout de sa chemise et fit un bandage rapidement. Puis, elle rampa vers un coin de sa cellule et commença à sangloter.

Eryos avait arrêté de pourchasser la jeune fille car elle avait totalement disparue de ses radars. Kyrne et Orynis lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle et le Commandant s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir traité de cette façon.  
Penché sur la tablette que McKay lui avait donnée, il examinait des fichiers sur le moyen d'arrêter la drogue Hoffan de se propager quand Orynis entra.  
« Eryos ! On la retrouvé !  
-Quoi ?! »  
Le Wraith se leva de sa chaine et posa ses deux mains sur la table. Orynis sourit avant de continuer :  
« Le signale de la puce est faible mais oui, nous savons où elle se trouve. »  
Eryos était soulagé. Il allait enfin la revoir.  
« Prépare un vaisseau de transport. »

Orynis était resté sur le croiseur pour fouiller les données tandis qu'Eryos et Kyrne se dirigeait vers une planète abandonnée. Dès que le vaisseau atterrit, Eryos s'empressa de sortir et contempla le paysage dévasté. Kyrne le regarda.  
« Il vaudrait mieux se séparer. »  
Le Commandant hocha la tête et prit une troupe de soldats.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Eryos et ses soldats s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Le Wraith activa son bracelet pour repérer l'endroit où se trouvait Naomie. En souriant, il se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit.  
Eryos se figea. Naomie était assise contre le mur de la cellule, du sang coulait de plusieurs blessures non-cicatrisés. Dans cet état, elle semblait totalement pitoyable et faible. Il défonça la porte et se précipita sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était en vie. Il remarqua le tatouage sur son bras mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions.  
Naomie leva les yeux vers lui et trembla légèrement.  
« Er… Eryos…  
-Chut… je suis là, coupa Eryos en posant un doigt sur la bouche de l'humaine.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. »  
Le Wraith la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.  
« Je viens te sauver. »

Assise dans la baignoire et contre Eryos, Naomie savoura ce bain en compagnie du Wraith. Le visage de la jeune humaine avait quelque peu changé : il y avait une fine cicatrice qui partait du haut de son sourcil jusqu'au milieu de sa joue droite. Eryos encercla la jeune fille à l'aide de ses bras et l'attira encore plus contre lui.  
« Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets.  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé mais…  
-Tu m'en veux encore, souffla le Wraith, je sais et je m'excuse. Je ne le referais plus.  
-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va revenir ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Si je le vois, je le tuerais de mes propres mes mains. »  
Naomie ricana et sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Eryos caressait son bras droit en douceur, traçant avec ses doigts chaque vague du tatouage.  
« Je vais demander à Orynis de te le retirer mais ça ne partira pas complètement. A moins que tu ne te refasses tatoué pardessus.  
-C'est vrai ? Je pourrais ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Tu es encore jeune, mais je pense que ce sera possible, dit Eryos. »  
Naomie sourit et embrassa Eryos. Le Wraith savoura ce baiser et ces lèvres douces si longtemps oubliés… Les mains de la jeune humaine commencèrent à caresser les cheveux blancs du Wraiths. Ils étaient doux et emmêlés mais ce n'était pas grave. Soudain, le bracelet d'Eryos commença à émette une lumière et un petit bruit. Il grogna en se levant.  
« Encore un problème…  
-Oh mais je suis sure que tu vas régler ça ! nargua la jeune fille. »  
Il se tourna vers elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas admiré ce sublime corps… Le Wraith se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Après, il se dirigea vers Naomie et l'embrassa.  
« Je reviens dans une heure, deux tout au plus, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. Repose-toi et oublie-le. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »  
Sa jeune compagne hocha la tête et lui caressa la joue. Eryos était si beau et si majestueux…  
En soupirant, le Commandant quitta la salle de bain, laissant Naomie seule. La jeune fille se prélassa dans le bain et ferma les yeux. Les images d'horreurs et de tortures avaient disparus de son esprit. Ce que lui avait fait Eryos était abominable certes mais il l'avait sauvé… Et le passé, c'est le passé. Il fallait qu'elle pense à son avenir en compagnie d'Eryos.  
Maintenant, c'était comme si elle renaissait de ses cendres.


	19. Chapter 19

Naomie se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Orynis pour se refaire tatoué le bras. Ça faisait si longtemps que la jeune humaine n'avait pas parcourus les couloirs. Ils lui paraissaient plus grands. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Naomie entra. Comme à son habitude, le Wraith était penché sur sa tablette. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas, il leva la tête et la tourna en direction du bruit. Un sourire illumina le visage du Wraith.  
« Naomie… ça fait…  
-Neuf mois, je sais, coupa-t-elle sèchement. »  
Le Wraith laissa échapper un petit grognement, signe qu'elle l'avait irrité. Mais Orynis ne lui en voulait pas. Après ce qu'Eryos lui avait fait, sa réaction contre lui était plutôt normale.  
« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il. »  
Naomie ôta son manteau et montra son bras droit à Orynis, qui fronça les sourcils.  
« Ce ne serait pas l'hybride qui te la fait ?  
-Si, et j'aimerais que tu me tatoue autre chose. »  
Il la fixa. La jeune fille semblait plus sérieuse et beaucoup moins…elle. Et ça se voyait dans son regard. Le Wraith se leva et attrapa une petite aiguille. Naomie recula, Orynis lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
« J'ai un peu la phobie des aiguilles…  
-ça ne fera pas mal. Je te le promets. »  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux. C'était presque la même phrase que Michael lorsqu'il la marqué.  
« Assis-toi là. »  
Naomie ouvrit ses yeux. Elle obéit à Orynis et s'assit sur la table. Le Wraith s'approcha et commença à enlever le tatouage.  
Une demi-heure après, le Wraith leva les yeux du tatouage effacé vers la jeune fille.  
« Que voudrais-tu que je te tatoue.  
-Un phénix.  
-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Naomie attrapa de sa main gauche un papier et un stylo et dessina un oiseau entouré de flammes. Orynis attrapa le dessin et le regarda de plus près.  
« Je vois… Bien, tu es prête ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Eryos était affalé dans un siège et somnolait. Naomie avait tant souffert et ça le rendait malade. Déjà, ce qu'il lui avait fait était horrible mais ce que Michael avait fait… Il allait le tuer. Non, plutôt le torturer, le voir mourir lentement… Le Wraith ricana et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Puis des pas se rapprochèrent. Des pas légers… Ensuite, il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser. Eryos ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Naomie, penchée sur lui et l'embrassant farouchement. La jeune fille avait vraiment murie. Le Wraith attira l'humaine sur ses genoux tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Naomie installé sur ses genoux, Eryos déboutonna sa chemise et enleva le bandeau qui cachait sa somptueuse poitrine. Il embrassa son sein droit et entendit l'humaine gémir doucement. Naomie commença à enlever le manteau du Wraith, qu'elle écarta avec ses mains, dévoilant la chemise noir d'Eryos.  
L'humaine défit la chemise du Wraith mais celui-ci se leva soulevant l'humaine dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans le lit et ôta sa chemise. Il se mit au-dessus de Naomie, caressa ses cheveux bruns en les éparpillant sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle… Il l'embrassa un peu violement mais ça ne déplut pas à la jeune fille, qui répliqua avec autant d'ardeur que lui mais soudainement, le bracelet de Eryos commença à sonner et à briller. Il souffla et se redressa. L'humaine se redressa elle aussi et entoura son amant avec ses bras fins et musclés. Le Wraith sourit.

« Il faut que j'y aille…  
-Reste encore deux ou trois minutes, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.  
-Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. C'est mon devoir en tant que Commandant. »  
Il entendit sa jeune partenaire grogner et il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Naomie s'était allongée sur le dos, son ventre et sa poitrine se soulevaient au fil de sa respiration. Quelle divine et sublime créature… Mais la réalité le rattrapa vite. Il empoigna son bracelet et appuya dessus.  
« Kyrne, un problème ?  
-Une alimentation secondaire du vaisseau s'est… comment dire… enflammer seul et sans raison.  
-Rah, j'arrive, soupira-t-il. »  
Eryos se tourna vers Naomie et remarqua son tatouage. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet oiseau de feu, que des humains appelaient phénix. Il rampa vers elle et embrassa son ventre. Ensuite, le Wraith prit doucement le bras droit de l'humaine et l'embrassa lui aussi. Naomie lui caressa la joue.  
« Tu dois y aller…  
-Tu voulais que je reste il y a deux secondes !  
-Et je pensais que tu étais un Commandant, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. »  
Il ricana et se leva. Eryos attrapa ses vêtements et les remit rapidement. Avant de sortir, il se retourna pour contempler le corps de Naomie, qui venait de se lever. Mais il fallait qu'il parte.

Eryos arriva dans l'une des nombreuses salles des machines. Kyrne se dirigea vers lui dès qu'il le vit.  
« Mon Commandant.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce problème ?  
-Regarde par toi-même. »  
Le Commandant se pencha sur le poste et releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes. Le poste était carbonisé.  
« Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Le vaisseau a essayé de le faire mais ça semble complètement inutilisable. »  
Kyrne se tut avant de continuer.  
« Eryos, je pense qu'il y a un espion parmi nous.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna son supérieur.  
-Ah oui et comment ça aurait pu arriver ? Tu penses sérieusement que le poste aurait pu cramer sans aucune raison ?  
-A part Rèsol qui est prisonnier, qui aurait pu le faire ? demanda Eryos. »  
Le second plongea dans ses pensées.  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'un ennemi aurait réussi à s'introduire parmi nos rangs ou sinon…  
-Ou sinon quoi ?  
-Peut-être que Naomie aurait…  
-NON ! hurla le Wraith en fusillant son second du regard. Je t'interdis de dire ça d'elle !  
-Elle n'a pas tué ton ancienne ennemi Eryos, renchérit Kyrne en ignorant la phrase de son Commandant. Tu sais bien qu'elle nous déteste…  
-Tais-toi ! Ça suffit ! Veux-tu que je te destitue de ton titre de second ?! »  
Le Wraith se tût. Son Commandant le regardait, ses côtés bestiaux agrandissaient ses pupilles et sa respiration s'était accélérée.  
« Si jamais je te reprends à dire ce genre de choses, continua-t-il lentement, je te tuerais, tu m'entends ? »  
Son second hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Dehors, Kyrne grogna rageusement. Cette humaine faisait complètement tourner la tête à son supérieur et aux autres Wraiths. Certes, elle était jolie mais elle était perfide tout comme une Reine. Il regrettait aujourd'hui de l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir lors de l'attaque. Maintenant, dès qu'il parlait en mal de la Tueuse, son Commandant le réprimandait et le menaçait de le remettre à la caste de Orynis… Le Wraith serra ses poings. Cette petite peste allait le payer…

Naomie s'était rhabillé et attendait patiemment Eryos, assise sur un siège. La jeune fille s'était enivré de son petit rapport avec le Wraith, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue… Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, à cause de sa fuite mais en fait il était juste devenu un peu sénile. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Naomie aurait aimé que ce soit Eryos dans les images de son esprit mais c'était celle de Michael, la torturant, la faiblissant, l'humiliant… L'humaine devait oublier tout ça. Elle se concentra et n'eut pas de mal à utiliser sa nouvelle capacité. Elle voyait toutes ces petites lueurs brillés, certaines émanait une sorte de puissance d'autres de la peur… La jeune fille se concentra encore plus et reconnut les lueurs des Wraiths, des humains et des adorateurs. Celles des Wraiths étaient couleur or, argent ou bronze, ça dépendait de leurs castes, celles des humains verte et celles des adorateurs rouges.  
 _Tiens, c'est bizarre, se dit-elle. On dirait que j'entends des voix…_  
La Tueuse se concentra d'avantage et entendit quelques bribes de phrases.  
 _« Notre … va bientôt arriver…  
-Tant qu'… ici, nous ne pourrons pas…  
-Il lui voue une…. aveugle. C'est ce qui… »  
_Naomie sombra quelques instants dans l'inconscience, tellement ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait épuisé. Elle rouvrit les yeux subitement et reprit une grande bouffée d'air. La jeune fille comprit alors que son don venait, en quelques sortes, évolué.  
 _Ça alors… je peux entendre des conversations loin de moi..._  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Eryos entra visiblement énervé. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, en ignorant complètement la jeune fille.  
« ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, railla-t-elle. »  
Le Wraith se tourna alors vers elle. Il avait complètement oublié sa Tueuse. Il sourit et s'approcha du siège ou elle était assise. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres.  
« Je suis désolé. Mon petit problème a été régler mais pas de la façon dont je le voudrais.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Kyrne t'a accusé d'avoir détruit un de nos systèmes secondaires mais je sais bien que c'est faux, dit-il.  
-Oh. »  
Eryos se dirigea à nouveau vers son laboratoire et entra dedans, suivit de Naomie. La jeune fille se mit à côté de lui et le regarda silencieusement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.  
« J'ai une question à te poser.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Est-ce possible qu'un humain puisse percevoir d'autres personnes aux environs et d'entendre quelques phrases même si ils sont loin ?  
-Hein ? »  
Il se tourna vers elle. Naomie le regardait sérieusement.  
« Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que tu es capable de cela ?  
-Euh, oui. Je crois.  
-Peut-être que Michael…  
-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça, mais je pense que j'ai eu une sorte de ''mutation'', coupa la jeune fille.  
-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'humains ayant des capacités comme les tiennes, Naomie mais… »  
Il se tût et se concentra sur une histoire qu'un des Commandants Traditionnalistes lui avait raconté, il y a très longtemps.  
« A moins que ton peuple soit des descendants des Ingrams.  
-Euh, c'est quoi un Ingram ? demanda la jeune humaine.  
-C'était un clan très ancien, expliqua le Wraith. On disait d'eux que c'était l'un des peuples les plus féroces et les plus courageux de Pégase. Mais les Anciens les ont bannis et traqués durant un instant de paix lors de la guerre.  
-Attends une seconde… Quand j'étais petite, un vieillard nous racontait souvent une histoire d'un homme comme moi… Rah c'est quoi son nom déjà ?!  
-Ce ne serait pas Teros ? suggéra Eryos»  
Naomie leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Comment tu le sais ?  
-Peu de temps après les premiers génocides des Anciens, un homme nommé Teros est venu nous voir et nous a proposé l'aide des Ingrams à battre les Anciens. Moi et deux autres Commandants s'étions pas contre mais la Reine… J'ai appris ensuite que Teros avait envoyé sur une petite planète encore inconnu des Anciens et de notre race une petite partie de la population des Ingrams.  
-Ensuite ?  
-Ensuite, les Anciens ont éliminés le reste des Ingrams. »  
Eryos regarda sa Tueuse, dont les yeux brillaient.  
« Donc, ce sont les soi-disant sauveurs de l'humanité qui ont détruit mon… ma race ?  
-Oui. Je suis désolé. Nous avons tenté, moi et les deux autres, de vous défendre sans que ça se sache. Plusieurs de nos frères ont péris et la guerre a repris mais cette fois, nous l'avons gagné, ajouta le Wraith. »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Naomie pleurait silencieusement.  
« Si jamais je retrouve un Ancien, je l'étripe ! grogna-t-elle. »  
Eryos ricana légèrement.  
« On le fera ensemble. »


	20. Chapter 20

_Seul dans la nuit, Teros regarda les champs de bataille dévasté. Plusieurs de ses légions avaient été décimés en un rien de temps par les Anciens. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus forts et plus rapides qu'eux, ils avaient été surpassés par leurs technologies. Teros regarda le ciel. La lune et les étoiles brillaient ensemble, tout comme son peuple avait jadis brillé en gloire et en respect même les Wraiths les avaient respectés et le faisait encore. Teros contempla une nouvelle le champ de bataille et serra les poings. Les Anciens n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Teros savait que le temps était compté. Il fallait trouver une planète inconnue des Anciens et des Wraiths. Soudain, Teros entendit des pas et se retourna. Une jeune femme brune se dirigea vers lui, habillé d'une armure légère car son ventre avait grossi. Teros alla à sa rencontre et l'enlaça tendrement. Il effleura le ventre de la femme.  
« Elle sera en sécurité, chuchota Teros. Tout comme toi et le reste du clan.  
-Teros… Es-tu sûr que ça _marchera _?  
-Oui. Tu dois me faire confiance.  
-Mais cela te tuera, non ? dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »  
Teros ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes coulés.  
« Peut-être que oui mais je préfère mourir en pensent que toi et notre peuple soient en sécurité. Les Anciens le payeront. Les générations futures se souviendront de leurs crimes.  
-Et de Teros le Magnifique, Roi des Ingrams ! sourit-elle. »  
_

Naomie se réveilla en sursaut. Son front était couvert de sueur. Elle se redressa et passa la main dessus. Son rêve avait été éprouvant. Eryos bougea dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur sa Tueuse et il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa lui aussi et attira l'humaine contre lui.  
« Eryos, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.  
-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, un Wraith dort que cinq heures par nuit, expliqua le Wraith.  
-J'ai rêvé de Teros…  
-Quoi ? »  
Eryos regarda la jeune fille, qui se leva.  
« Ou vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
-Prendre un peu l'air pour réfléchir, répondit Naomie en s'habillant.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
-Non ! »  
Le ton que l'humaine avait employé pour lui parler déplut à Eryos qui grogna. Elle avait changé, trop changé même. Il se leva et m'attrapa par le bras doucement.  
« Lâche-moi ! feula Naomie.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé durant ces neufs mois ?! Je sais ce que Michael t'a fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable avec nous !  
-Je ne suis pas désagréable ! »  
A la fin de la phrase, Naomie braqua son regard sur le Wraith qui se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Son dos heurta la paroi de la chambre et il laissa échapper un petit râle de douleur et de surprise. Naomie était resté figé. Mais comment avait-elle… ? Elle avait perdu le contrôle de soi-même  
 _Les questions plus tard ! pensa-t-elle._  
Elle se précipita sur le Wraith et l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Il regarda la jeune tueuse, qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment…  
-Peut-être est-ce une autre mutation ? suggéra Eryos en se massant le bas du dos. »  
L'humaine s'était tut.  
« Eryos.  
-Oui ?  
-Il faut que je parte.  
-Non, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, continua le Wraith. On va aller dans une de nos villes d'adorateurs. Peut-être as-tu besoin de maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités.  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira Naomie. Mais j'ai l'impression que…  
-Que ? demanda Eryos.  
-Que je deviens dangereuse. »  
Le Wraith se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement.  
« Tu n'es pas dangereuse.  
-Mais si je perds le contrôle de moi-même et que je vous blesse, toi et les autres… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »  
Eryos resserra son étreinte autour de Naomie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient affronter tous les deux mais il était sur d'une chose : il sera toujours auprès de sa Tueuse peu importe ce qui se passera.

Naomie et Eryos entrèrent dans la salle de Commandement. Orynis et Kyrne étaient penchés sur leurs postes respectifs et un silence mortuaire régnait dans la pièce.  
« On va sur Sordon, déclare Eryos au bout d'un moment.  
-Quoi ? demanda Kyrne. Mais je pensais que cette planète était déserte.  
-Elle ne l'était pas, il y a longtemps, dit à son tour Orynis.  
-On y va et c'est tout ! ordonna le Commandant. »  
Le ton que prit Eryos fit sursauté Naomie qui fit exposer un des six postes et une onde de choc se dispersa dans la pièce. Les Wraiths et l'humaine étaient à terre, Naomie souffla pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur elle.  
« Désoler… »  
Après maintes explications d'Eryos et de Naomie, les deux seconds n'y croyaient pas.  
« Mais les Ingrams ont disparus depuis des centaines d'années ! Eryos, tu le sais mieux que nous !  
-Naomie en est une, siffla le Commandant. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ?  
-Merci de me rendre mal à l'aise, marmonna Naomie.  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on va sur Sordon. Espérons que le vaisseau va repérer ça.  
-ça va, ça va j'ai compris ! grogna la jeune fille. Je vais tenter de me maîtriser ! »  
Sur ces mots, Kyrne et Orynis se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière et tombèrent encore une fois sur le sol. La Tueuse murmura des excuses et le Commandant mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.  
« Naomie, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de t'énerver… soupira Eryos. »

La jeune Tueuse détestait ces nouvelles mutations. Certes, c'était plutôt sympa de propulser des ennemis seulement par la force de la pensée mais depuis trois jours, dès que quelque chose l'énervait, un Wraith qui se trouvait là par hasard se retrouvait parterre. Même pendant un de ses rapports avec Eryos, elle l'avait accidentellement propulsé en arrière et le Wraith s'était retrouvé à plat ventre, sur le sol.  
Naomie était en train de s'entrainer avec Eryos quand sa mutation lui joua encore un tour…  
« OUAH ! »  
Le Wraith avait été surpris par l'attaque mentale de Naomie et se retrouvait, une fois de plus, allongé sur le sol. Sa vue avait été un moment floue mais elle redevient normal au bout de quelques secondes. La jeune Tueuse se précipita sur lui.  
« Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai…  
-Je vais bien, enfin je crois, coupa le Wraith en se relevant aidé de l'humaine. »  
Naomie se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle devenait vraiment dangereuse. Elle regarda le Wraith se massé le bas du dos. Puis leurs bracelets commencèrent à briller. Eryos appuya dessus.  
« On est en orbite autour de Sordon.  
-Parfait. »  
Il prit la jeune humaine par la main et l'entraina avec lui dans les couloirs du croiseur.  
« Au fait, pourquoi allons-nous sur Sordon ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Parce que c'est la dernière planète ou les Ingrams ont vécus.  
-Penses-tu qu'il y a une chance de trouver un autre Ingram ?  
-Non. » 

Naomie était accoudé à la paroi du vaisseau de transport, en compagnie d'Eryos, bien évidemment, Orynis, Kyrne, trois autres Wraiths et une quinzaine de soldats. La jeune fille ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait la vie de la race dont elle était issue, les Ingrams et aussi elle voulait tellement courir ! Eryos se tourna vers elle.  
« On va arriver. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle sentit le vaisseau atterrir et ils sortirent. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande clairière sur une colline et en contre-bas, il y avait un village détruit. Naomie scanna les environs mais ne trouva que la présence des Wraiths, la sienne et celles des animaux.  
Accompagnée d'Eryos, d'Orynis et de Kyrne, Naomie descendit rapidement la colline. Soudain, elle se figeât devant un grand chêne. Eryos s'approcha d'elle.  
« Naomie, est-ce que ça va ?  
-C'est impossible…  
-De quoi ? »  
La jeune fille se mit à courir vers le village.  
« Hé ! Ou est-ce que tu vas ?! cria Eryos »  
Les trois Wraiths se mirent à poursuivre la Tueuse.  
 _Non ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ?! Et pourtant… Il faut que je trouve la maison !_  
Naomie commençait à courir de plus en plus vite et les Wraiths n'arrivaient pas à la suivre.  
Elle s'arrêta devant une petite maison en bois calciné. La jeune fille entra. Rien n'avait bougé. Bon, il y avait beaucoup de dégât mais rien n'avais disparu ! Pas même les assiettes dans l'évier, les plantes, les chaises, la table… Naomie monta les escaliers et se rendit directement dans une chambre. Là non plus, tous était resté intact, bon c'était un peu brûler mais tout de même ! La Tueuse ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un gros livre, poussiéreux. Elle souffla dessus et frotta la couverture, le livre s'intitulait ''Histoires et Légendes Ingramriennes''. C'était impossible. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle tomba à genoux. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.  
« Naomie, tu es là ?! »  
Eryos monta les escaliers et vit sa jeune partenaire, tenant un livre entre ses mains et à genoux. Il se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le titre du livre. Naomie le lâcha et appuya son front contre le torse du Wraith.  
« Pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était impossible ? demanda tendrement Eryos.  
-Ce village, c'est là où j'habitais avant. C'est là où je suis née, répondit Naomie. » 


	21. Chapter 21

Naomie ferma les yeux et se remémora son passé, quand elle était enfant. Ses parents… Comment étaient-ils déjà ? Eryos regarda l'humaine, affûta son esprit et entra doucement dans celui de la jeune fille, pour essayer de l'aider à se souvenir. Il pouvait maintenant voir le passé de sa Tueuse. Le Wraith se concentra d'avantage et plusieurs images lui apparurent. Il y avait un homme, grand, musclé, cheveux bruns en batailles et yeux violets, et une femme, elle aussi grande, mince, cheveux ondulés buns et yeux bleues-verts. C'était ses parents. Ensuite, il vit Naomie enfant, en compagnie deux jeunes garçons, un avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux couleurs ambres et l'autre avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleues ciel.  
 _Ethan… Léo…pensa la jeune fille._  
Eryos ferma les yeux et explora avec Naomie le passé de cette dernière. Un passé longtemps enfouie depuis des années. En se concentrant, le Wraith se retrouva dans un des souvenirs de la jeune fille. Il assista à une scène assez… étonnant et étrange.  
 _Deux hommes s'approchèrent de Naomie mais elle les tua d'un coup avec une dague qu'elle avait dérobée. La petite fille se mit à courir en direction d'un grand couloir, dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs soldats armés. Eryos n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître à quel peuple ils appartenaient : c'était des Geniis. Naomie avec une rapidité et habilité impressionnante, leurs trancha la gorge. Le Wraith était totalement surpris : Naomie lui avait caché cette partie de l'histoire et le fait de la voir agir ainsi était insensé ! De plus, ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était que ses yeux couleurs émeraude étaient devenus bleues-verts comme ceux de sa mère. Avec un sourire cynique, la petite fille continua son chemin, tranquillement. Elle ouvrit une grande porte grâce à un coup de pieds et sauta sur un homme et le blessa. Le Genii recula et pria pour qu'elle ne le tu pas. Naomie s'approcha de lui.  
« Vous me suppliez de ne pas vous tuer alors que vous avez tué les miens ? Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser partir en vie, comme ça ?! »  
Sa voix était devenu plus grave et bestial. Elle fit un pas, s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme et planta la dague dans le cœur. Puis, la gamine releva la tête et lâcha la dague. _  
Eryos rouvrit ses yeux. Naomie avait cessé de pleurer.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ta fuite ?  
-J'ai pris l'habitude de rien dévoiler mon passé à quelqu'un, même pas à ceux que j'aime, dit-elle. »  
Le Wraith sentit que l'humaine tremblait. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et essaya au mieux de la rassurer. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une grande commode. Eryos prit le livre, le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Il y avait dedans pleins d'histoires intéressantes sur les Ingrams ainsi que des légendes. Tandis que le Commandant explorait le livre, Naomie retrouva un pendentif en forme d'aigle. Elle rit légèrement et le nettoya avec ses doigts. Le bijou était intact. La jeune fille le posa sur la commode et se dirigea ensuite vers une autre chambre, celle de ses parents. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, beaucoup de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.  
 _Naomie sauta sur le lit et rampa vers le trou entre son père et sa mère, qui dormaient encore. Elle secoua son père.  
« Papa ! Papa ! Réveilles-toi !  
-Attends une seconde Naomie… grommela l'homme en se tournant sur le côté.  
-Mais tu m'avais promis de m'emmener au Sanctuaire quand il fera jour!  
-D'accord, d'accord, mais va te laver et t'habiller d'abord.  
-Oui ! »  
La petite tête brune sortit en courant de la chambre de ses parents. Elle alla dans une petite salle de bain et se lava rapidement. Ensuite, Naomie s'habilla tout aussi vite et attendit son père en bas. Au bout de dix minutes, l'homme descendit les escaliers et s'étira. L'enfant trépignait d'impatience.  
« On y va ! On y va !  
-Oui, oui ! J'ai compris ! grogna son père. »  
L'homme prit l'enfant par la main et l'emmena dehors._  
La jeune fille sentit des doigts froids dans son cou. Eryos était en train de lui mettre le pendentif. Dès que le Wraith l'eut mis, il embrasa la jeune humaine dans le cou.  
« Si tu veux qu'on parte…  
-Non, ça va aller, coupa Naomie. »  
Elle s'avança dans la pièce et remarqua le trou dans le parquet. Le Wraith, quant à lui, examina des marques sur les murs. Ceux-ci avaient complètement noircis.  
« Ce sont les Geniis qui sont venus ici.  
-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Naomie.  
-J'ai, un peu, fouillé tes souvenirs. »  
Il entendit Naomie grogné.  
« Les Geniis et moi, nous ne sommes pas très amis, continua-t-il.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Ils m'ont capturé et affamé.  
-Comme ils l'ont fait avec les Ingrams, dit la jeune fille. »  
Elle sortit de la pièce.  
« Je me souviens d'un endroit où mon père m'avait emmené une fois, poursuivit Naomie, c'était une sorte de Temple. Espérons qu'il est encore là. »  
Le Wraith suivit la jeune fille et descendit les escaliers. Naomie était devant, marchant et s'arrêtant parfois pour se repérer dans le village. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atterrirent devant une grande entré ouverte dans une falaise. Eryos s'approcha et contempla la hauteur du Temple. La Tueuse pénétra dans le grand couloir humide, saisit une torche, l'alluma et s'enfonça seule dans la pénombre. La jeune fille descendit des escaliers de pierres. La grotte était décoré avec des peintures et des voûtes en pierres, qui soutenaient la grotte pour éviter qu'elle s'affaisse. La grotte était silencieuse et des gouttes d'eaux tombaient des stalagmitiques. Naomie ne comptait plus les minutes et les marches.  
Son pied toucha une surface dure et elle regarda par terre. C'était des pavés et il n'y avait plus de marches à descendre. Elle poussa une soupir et marcha en direction d'une grande salle dont les murs étaient peints de grandes fresques, représentant des Ingrams et des Wraiths.  
 _Des Wraiths ? Pourquoi les Wraiths sont-ils pends ici ? Se demanda-t-elle._  
Elle s'avança au centre et remarqua des textes écrits sur les murs. C'était sa langue maternelle sauf que Naomie n'arrivait pas à la lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à en lire un passage.  
« Les Wraiths ont amenés des humains  
Ils en ont mangés pour abréger leurs faims  
Et les autres furent expérimenter  
Sang mélangé  
Et nous sommes devenus  
Des Ingrams  
Êtres sans âmes  
Que les générations futures  
Se souviennent de nous  
Et qui tuent nos persécuteurs. »  
La Tueuse médita là-dessus pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre.  
« Donc… les Wraiths ont crées les Ingrams ?! S'étrangla la jeune fille. »  
Elle créa une autre onde de choc qui renversa une urne. Naomie entendit un sifflement. En baissant les yeux, elle vit un immense insecte rampé vers elle. Il était noir et vert, avait au moins six pattes, et ses yeux étaient comme ceux des Wraiths. Instinctivement, elle commença à reculer malgré le fait qu'elle avait des armes. Cet insecte lui était familier mais pourquoi ? Plus elle reculait, plus l'insecte avançait. Il la convoitait des yeux. Son dos heurta la paroi de la grotte et elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. L'insecte sauta sur elle et lui mordit le cou. Naomie cria de douleur.  
« ERYOS ! »

Le Wraith sortit rapidement de ses pensées et regarda en direction du bruit. Il remarqua que sa Tueuse n'était plus avec lui.  
« ERYOS ! A L'AIDE ! »  
Le Commandant se dirigé en courant dans la grotte, dévala les escaliers et trouva Naomie sur le sol, un insecte ressemblant étrangement à celui de la planète Iratus qui lui mordait le cou. Le Wraith dégaina son arme paralysante et tira sur l'insecte plusieurs fois. Celui-ci émit un cri strident et s'enfuit dans une des crevasses. Eryos se précipita sur elle et la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il y avait deux petites morsures sur son cou et elle était inconsciente. Le Wraith remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers son vaisseau où Kyrne et Orynis parlaient. Ils arrêtèrent de discuter en voyant leur Commandant qui tenait la Tueuse dans ses bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Orynis.  
-Un insecte lui a mordu le cou, répondit Eryos. »  
Le Wraith entra dans le vaisseau suivit de ses deux seconds.  
« On rentre sur le croiseur ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Naomie se réveilla dans son lit. Elle avait mal partout mais elle se força à se mettre debout. La jeune fille effleura les deux traces de morsures qui n'avaient pas cicatrisés et ça, c'était anormal. La porte s'ouvrit et Eryos s'avança vers elle, l'air inquiet.  
« Naomie ! Ton état m'a inquiété et je pensais que…  
-Ce sont les membres de ton espèces qui ont crées les Ingrams, coupa-t-elle. »  
Le Wraith la dévisagea.  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »  
Sur ces mots, elle fonça sur lui et l'attrapa par le cou, elle le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre. Il était stupéfait par cette soudaine attaque et cette nouvelle mutation.  
« Alors ?! Ce sont bien vous qui nous ont crées ! Hurla Naomie.  
-Oui.  
-Lorsque tu m'as sauvé, tu le savais que j'en ai était une ?! »  
Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle commença à serrer son cou de plus en plus fort.  
« Oui… Je le savais… »  
Elle lâcha son cou et le grand Wraith s'affala parterre. Il regarda Naomie.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!  
-J'ai voulu le faire, plus d'une fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je savais que tu allais réagir exactement comme ça ! »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, à part :  
« Je te déteste. »  
Naomie sortit de leurs appartements, bouillonnante de colère. Quand à Eryos, il était resté assis, en colère contre elle et contre lui même. En chemin, la jeune fille croisa Kyrne et Orynis, elle les dépassa sans dire un mot.  
« Tout vas bien ? demanda inquiet Orynis.  
-Lâchez moi les bottes ! cria-t-elle. »  
Les deux se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de la colère de la Tueuse. Plusieurs minutes après, Eryos passa par le même couloir et lui aussi, les dépassa.  
La jeune fille alla dans une pièce où se situait une sorte de grande baie vitré où on voyait l'espace et les planètes. Elle s'assit parterre et ramena ses genoux vers elle.  
 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me ment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me faire rouler?_  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ferma les yeux. Le temps passa lentement et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit, puis des pas. Une grande forme sombre s'assit à côté d'elle. Sa main attira le corps de l'humaine contre lui. Elle ne dit rien. Il lui avait mentit. Il lui avait caché toute la vérité. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.  
« Pourquoi vous avez crées les Ingrams ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps. »  
Elle entendit la respiration d'Eryos puis il se décida à parler.  
« On vous a crée par accident. Il y a longtemps, nous avons fait des expériences sur des humains, et lorsqu'on a incorporé du sang et de l'A.D.N Wraith dans votre corps, vous avez développés des capacités proche des nôtres. »  
Le Wraith baissa les yeux et caressa les cheveux de sa Tueuse.  
« Vous vous êtes rebellés contre nous et vous avez réussi à vous enfuir de différents complexes. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je te le promet. »  
La jeune fille se recroquevilla contre lui. Eryos essuya les larmes avec sa main gauche.  
« Penses-tu que je suis la dernière des Ingrams ?  
-Non. Vous étiez plus d'un millions.  
-Je te rappelle qu'on a été victime d'un génocide.  
-Bon… peut-être que maintenant vous êtes… une centaine, dispersé dans Pégase. »  
Naomie ne dit rien. Le Wraith la regarda et constata qu'elle s'était endormie, un sourire sur ses lèvres. 


	22. Chapter 22

Naomie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua Eryos qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle se pelota contre lui. Quelles journées… Après son malaise, le Wraith lui avait interdit toute sortie sur une planète. Elle avait eu beau protester mais le Wraith lui avait rappelé qu'elle était malade et que donc, elle devait se reposer. La jeune fille avait même essayé de sortir en douce avec un Dart mais le Commandant les avait bloqué pour éviter ''qu'une telle catastrophe se reproduise''.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.  
« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non. Je passe mes journées à le faire, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Tu devrais te reposer.  
-C'est ce que je fais aussi. »  
Eryos se releva et l'attira contre lui.  
« Je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu es malade.  
-J'ai juste eu un petit malaise Eryos…  
-Un insecte t'as mordu le cou, il a commencé à sucer ton sang et tu t'es évanouie : je n'appelle pas ça un petit malaise ! »  
Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos en soufflant. Le Wraith se recoucha lui aussi et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla une seconde fois, sans Eryos à ses côtés. Une envie de vomir la prit et elle se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille y resta de longues minutes avant de se relever. Elle n'était pas malade, elle en était convaincu. Soudain, une idée percuta son esprit et Naomie alla dans le laboratoire d'Eryos. Elle fouilla les étagères et trouva un livre qu'il avait prit de sa planète. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise.  
 _Oh. Ok._  
Naomie rangea le livre et regarda la grande tablette du Wraith.  
 _Voyons voir si les cours d'Orynis ont portés ses fruits…  
_ Elle tapota quelques mots en Wraith et réussit à pirater la tablette. Ensuite, elle déverrouilla un Dart, celui qui lui était réservé, un de ses nombreux privilèges en tant que « Compagne ». La jeune fille prit un grand sac, mit des provisions, une couverture et une lampe de poche. Puis, elle s'habilla et s'arma. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers le hangar, en priant qu'Eryos ne s'aperçoive pas de sa sortie.

Trois heures plus tard, lorsque le Wraith entra dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise de ne pas voir Naomie dans le lit. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, puis dans les autres pièces. Son regard se posa sur sa tablette et il constata ce qu'il redoutait : elle était partit. Eryos remarqua un mot sur la table.  
 _Désolé de partir à l'improviste mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ce foutu insecte. Ne me cherches pas, je reviendrais une fois que tout ça sera terminé. Je t'aime.  
Naomie._

Pourquoi ? Ce mot n'expliquait qu'une partie du mystère. Et qu'entendait-elle par ''une fois que tout ça sera terminé'' ? Le Wraith donna un grand coup de pied dans la table et s'assit, essayant de maîtriser sa colère.  
« Eryos ? »  
Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.  
« Quoi ?  
-Le vaisseau terrien est ici, répondit Kyrne, ils t'attendent.  
-Dîtes leur que j'arrive, soupira le Wraith.  
-Une minute, où est… ?  
-Partit je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. »

Plusieurs mois avaient passés. Entre la destruction de deux de ses croiseurs par une machine ancienne et d'autres soucis, le Wraith n'avait pas du tout la moindre idée où se trouvait sa Compagne. Il avait décidé de faire atterrir le vaisseau sur une planète abandonné pour se remettre de tous ces événements. Eryos était sortit faire un tour, tout comme d'autres Wraiths, et remarqua un château assez sinistre. Il détecta deux présences à l'intérieur. Et si l'une d'entre elles était Naomie ? En courant, il atteignit la lourde porte et la poussa de toute ses forces. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le Wraith s'engouffra dans la pièce qui semblait être la salle du trône. Il y faisait froid, très froid et un humain aurait sans doute du mal à vivre ici. Il remarqua en haut qu'il y avait de la lumière, il s'empressa de monter. Eryos dégaina un couteau et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Il hoqueta de surprise.  
« Naomie ? »  
La jeune fille était assise sur un grand lit, couverts de fourrures. Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
« Salut Eryos… »  
Il se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça.  
« Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
-Tu me sers un peu trop fort, là, dit-elle.  
-Excuse-moi, alors ?  
-Euh… C'est un peu dure à comprendre, alors il va falloir être attentif et concentré, d'accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête. Naomie prit une profonde inspiration et commença à raconter :  
« J'ai trouvé dans le livre que tu avais prit de ta planète que je n'étais pas malade. L'insecte m'a mordu mais quelque chose m'a guérit. En général, un Ingram meurt quand ce truc lui fait une morsure. Mais moi je suis toujours vivante. Et j'ai trouvé pourquoi j'étais malade… J'avais besoin d'un endroit assez calme pour… pour…  
-Pour quoi faire ? demanda le Wraith d'une voix douce. »  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de les poser sur lui.  
« Eryos, je suis enceinte. »


	23. Chapter 23

Le Wraith la regarda, la bouche encore ouverte de surprise :  
« Tu… Tu es… ?  
-Enceinte. De cinq mois environ, sourit la jeune fille.  
-Mais comment on a pu… Normalement, un Wraith et un humain ne peuvent pas concevoir.  
-Oui et bien on a réussi et je ne sais comment. »  
Elle le regarda.  
« Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, c'est ça ?  
-Non ! Au contraire, je suis tellement heureux ! Par contre, il va falloir retourner à la ruche.  
-La ruche ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici et…  
-Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau. »  
Eryos sourit.  
« Et puis, après que le bébé naisse, on aura tout le temps pour nous, roucoula-t-il.  
-Sale pervers ! Tu ne pense qu'à ça ! ria la jeune fille en lui filant un coup de coude.  
-J'ai une surprise, moi aussi. Regarde.»  
Il leva sa main droite. La jeune fille la regarda un instant avant de comprendre :  
« Ta fente est refermée !  
-Grâce à un traitement que j'ai élaboré avec le docteur Keller, nous sommes parvenus à ce résultat. Moi et mes soldats ne peuvent plus manger d'humains mais des aliments, comme toi.  
-C'est génial ! »  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'Eryos se releva. Le Wraith aida la jeune fille à se lever et à réunir ses affaires. Ils sortirent tout deux du château et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où la ruche avait atterrit.

Kyrne aperçut son supérieur qui avançait avec une humaine qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Orynis s'approcha.  
« Ce ne serais pas… ?  
-Si, c'est elle. »  
La jeune fille leurs sourit.  
« Salut, les gars. »  
Les deux Wraith détectaient une autre présence autour d'eux mais ils ne savaient pas d'où elle venait. Soudain, Orynis remarqua le ventre gonflé de Naomie puis, il regarda Eryos.  
« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est…. ?  
-Si, elle est enceinte, répondit en souriant le Commandant.  
-Mais comment ? Et pourquoi es-tu partit ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.  
-Une femelle Ingram a besoin de faire une sorte de nid quand elle est enceinte, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une sorte d'instinct.  
-Eryos, tes soldats s'impatientent, dit Kyrne, que faisons-nous ?  
-On embarque. »  
Les deux Wraiths disparurent et Orynis proposa à Naomie son aide pour porter son sac. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans les appartements des futurs parents, la jeune fille s'était installé dans le laboratoire d'Orynis pour discuter.  
« Kyrne n'a plus vraiment l'air de m'apprécier, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Il te crois responsable de tous nos malheurs.  
-Super, soupira Naomie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, durant mon absence. »  
Il se raidit.  
« Euh… Quelques batailles, rien de spécial…  
-Pourtant Eryos m'a dit que vous pouvez maintenant vous nourrir comme moi. Ce n'est pas rien. »  
Voyant que le Wraith ne lui disait pas tout, elle se leva et lui fit face.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Orynis ?  
-Tu vas vraiment être en colère si je te dit.-Ne t'en fais pas. »  
Il déglutit avant de raconter les événements passées.

« ERYOS ! »  
Naomie déboula dans son laboratoire, visiblement très énervé. Orynis les rejoignit quelques secondes après.  
 _« Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda surpris Eryos.  
-Je lui ais tout raconté… mais elle m'a forcée.  
-Je vais gérer ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_  
Il lui obéit et sortit de la pièce. Le Wraith regarda Naomie, qui bouillonnait de colère.  
« T'es vraiment inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?!  
-S'il te plaît, calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »  
Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et croisa les bras.  
« Ecoute, le dispositif Attero est une arme conçut pour détruire les vaisseaux Wraiths, qu'elle ce soit ruche, croiseur ou dart. Lorsqu'un de ces appareils rentrent dans l'hyper-espace, il est automatiquement détruit. Je pensais que c'était eux qui l'avaient activés et j'ai un peu succombé à ma colère sur le moment…  
-Un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
-D'accord, totalement à ma colère.  
-C'est vraie que sur le coup, ça a du faire un choc, soupira la jeune fille. Tu as perdu combien de vaisseau ?  
-Deux croiseurs.  
-Ah oui, quand même... »  
Soudain, Eryos grimaça de douleur et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Naomie se précipita sur lui.  
« Eryos, tu vas bien ?  
-Ça va…  
-Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne peux plus bouffer des humains ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais plus… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-Et ça fait combien de temps que ces sortes de malaises se sont produits ? »  
Il resta silencieux avant de comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler.  
« Tu penses que c'est le traitement qui… ? »  
Kyrne entra dans la pièce, lui aussi visiblement affecté.  
« Eryos… L'équipage est en train de mourir…  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama ce dernier. »  
Voyant que les deux Wraiths ne faisaient rien, Naomie décida d'agir.  
« Ok, mettez tous ceux qui sont en vie dans des stases, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Eryos.  
-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le Wraith.  
-Je vais piloter le vaisseau jusqu'à Atlantis et contacter Sheppard et son équipe.  
-Tu es folles, tu n'es pas dans l'état qu'il faut pour le faire et tu n'as pas de gènes Wraiths !  
-Le bébé si. »  
Eryos regarda Kyrne et lui ordonna mentalement de faire ce que Naomie avait dit. Quand à lui, il se leva, disparut quelques minutes dans son laboratoire et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un disque dur externe à la main.  
« Prends ça et arrivé à Atlantis, envoie-leur ce message. Je compte sur toi. »  
Voyant la tête de son amante, il l'embrassa avant de lui caresser le visage.  
«Ça va aller. On a survécut à pire, ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
Il caressa ensuite le ventre gonflé de Naomie.  
« Et je serai là pour lui. »  
Elle hocha la tête et regarda son amant se dirigé vers les stases. En serrant le disque dur, elle courut du mieux qu'elle pouvait, enjambant les corps inertes des soldats et arriva à la salle de Commandement.  
« Ok, ça doit être pas si difficile que ça. Allez, super bébé, aide-moi, murmura-t-elle. »  
La jeune mit ses deux mains sur l'interface et se concentra. Plusieurs bruits lui firent indiqués que le vaisseau bougeait.  
 _Destination finale : Atlantis !_


	24. Chapter 24

Naomie avait piloté le vaisseau pendant deux semaines. Tout se passait normalement quand soudain, la ruche refusa d'avancer plus vite et s'arrêta à quelques kilomètres d'Atlantis. Elle pesta avant de frapper sur les panneaux de commandes. Le vaisseau n'avait pas assez de carburants pour atterrir mais peut-être que si elle le mettait en orbite ? En tout cas, elle devait faire avancer ce foutu vaisseau ! Elle frappa une nouvelle fois sur les tableaux de commandes, le vaisseau redémarra et elle le plaça en orbite. Ensuite, elle prit le disque externe, le connecta et envoya le contenu à Atlantis.

La jeune fille attendait depuis plusieurs heures. Assise devant un hangar, elle espérait qu'ils viendraient, sinon, qu'allait-elle faire ? Laisser les Wraiths crever et prendre un Dart ? La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, une jeune femme blonde, un homme aux cheveux bruns et plusieurs marines. Elle se leva difficilement et s'approcha d'eux.  
« Vous en avez mis du temps !  
-Na… Naomie ? C'est bien toi ? demanda Sheppard.  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as grandie depuis la dernière fois… »  
Il remarqua, ainsi que les autres, son ventre gonflé.  
« Et tu es enceinte ?!  
-Même réaction que Todd, décidément, vous êtes pareils, ricana-t-elle.  
-Attendez une seconde, cette fille connait Todd ? demanda l'homme brun.  
-Elle le connait beaucoup mieux que nous, Lorne, sourit Ronon. Et surtout hors relation professionnel. »  
Lorne regarda Ronon, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Sheppard lança un regard noir au Satédien avant de recentrer son attention sur la jeune fille.  
« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, déclara Naomie. Les Wraiths sont en train de mourir et Todd est en stase, il ne m'a pas dit comment le forcer à se réveiller et je n'ai plus vraiment le contrôle de la ruche !  
-Du calme, Naomie, réconforta Teyla. Nous allons nous occuper de ces problèmes. Emmène-nous à la salle de commande.  
-Suivez-moi.»

Naomie ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle leurs avait posé des questions mais elle ne reçut que quelques réponses. Soudain, Sheppard et Lorne partirent en courant. Elle alla vers McKay et Keller.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Un soldat à découvert qu'une cloison s'était ouverte et quelque chose lui ais arrivé, répondit le docteur.  
-Oh, je ne savais pas que le vaisseau pouvait faire ça.  
-Dîtes moi, est-ce que vous et Todd… ? demanda prudemment McKay.  
-Oui, nous sommes ensemble.  
-Mais les Wraiths ne peuvent pas créer la vie enfin de cette manière-là ! »  
Naomie sourit et fixa le docteur du regard.  
« Il y a un début à tout, docteur. »

« Je vous demande pardon ?!  
-Naomie, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, poursuivit Sheppard, c'est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux !  
-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont courageux, les Terriens ! nargua-t-elle en retour.  
-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Mes hommes sont en danger, tu es en danger ! Nous devons quitter la ruche au plus vite !  
-Jamais je n'abandonnerais Todd ! siffla la jeune fille. Allez-vous-en ! De toute façon, je finirais par trouver une solution à ce problème. »  
Teyla et Keller voulurent dire quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation mais Sheppard fut le plus rapide :  
« D'accord. Comme tu voudras !  
-John ! s'indigna Teyla.  
-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle a raison. Allez, on part ! »  
Les deux femmes regardèrent Naomie qui s'était tourné sur une tablette. La jeune médecin rejoignit l'homme et l'arrêta.  
« On ne peut pas partir alors qu'elle est enceinte ! dit Keller. C'est inhumain !  
-Keller, cette fille est tout sauf humaine. Elle vit avec des Wraiths, a eu des rapports avec l'un d'entre eux et attends un enfant de l'une de ces créatures ! Elle a perdu son humanité ! »  
Elle était vraiment choquée par de tels propos. Certes, Naomie vivait parmi les Wraiths mais elle restait un être humain qui attendait un enfant ! Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Teyla s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« John a raison, Jennifer. Nous devons partir et nous ne pouvons la forcer à le faire, elle aime Todd. »  
Cela faisait bizarre d'entendre un humain qui aimait un Wraith. Keller soupira et suivit à contrecœur les autres humains.

« Oh non…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ronon.  
-Regardez ça. »  
Le Satédien le dépassa et vit un mur membraneux séparant le chemin qui menait au Jumper. Il se tourna vers McKay.  
« On a qu'à prendre un autre chemin, suggéra-t-il.  
-On ne peut pas, répondit le docteur. C'était la seule issue possible. »  
Sheppard déglutit et regarda la paroi.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… »  
Naomie était penchée sur un tableau de commande, essayant de comprendre la situation. Tous les tableaux lui indiquaient qu'il y avait beaucoup de dysfonctionnement dans les systèmes du vaisseau, que des murs se créaient par la ruche et que les capsules risquaient de s'ouvrir à tout moment ! Elle gémit et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.  
« Naomie ! »  
Elle se retourna en entendant son nom et vit Sheppard et son équipe qui venaient dans sa direction.  
« On a rencontré un ami en chemin. »  
Todd les dépassa et la jeune fille lui sauta au cou.  
« Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, ça va… Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?  
-Un peu faible mais je vais bien. Keller va trouver un moyen de nous guérir. »  
Elle lui sourit et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Sheppard se racla la gorge. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Bon, voilà la situation. »

« Je pense que notre ''maladie'' vient de votre traitement, Keller.  
-Très bien, nous devons donc trouver un antidote et rapidement, conclu-t-elle. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête. Très vite, tout le monde reçut une tâche, Keller et Todd aidés de Naomie essayeraient de trouver un remède, Rodney devait retarder l'ouverture des stases et les autres partaient détruire une chambre qui refusait le protocole. Alors que Todd était partit dans une autre salle cherché des documents, Keller s'approcha de Naomie.  
« Alors Todd et toi avaient vraiment fait… ?  
-Oui. Pourquoi ça vous étonnes ?  
-Eh bien, c'est un extra-terrestre et un prédateur de l'humanité, dit Keller embarrassé.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu as quel âge ? »  
La jeune fille se concentra.  
« Je crois que j'ai… aux alentours de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans...  
-As-tu été capturé par les Wraiths ? demanda Keller. »  
Naomie ferma les yeux, quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle comprit immédiatement la réponse. Todd réapparut et ils se remirent à travailler.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça !  
-C'est la seule façon de me guérir !  
-Keller, dîtes quelque chose ! »  
La jeune femme avait assisté à une ''scène de ménage'' entre un Wraith et une humaine.  
« Je n'ai pas le choix, la seule chose à faire est de trouver une Reine insecte et de…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sheppard en arrivant. »  
Le Wraith expliqua son idée à l'humain.  
« Il n'est pas question de diriger la ruche vers cette planète ! Elle est trop endommagée !  
-Vous avez peur, Sheppard ! »  
Todd leva sa main et se précipita sur lui. John le regarda et le Wraith se remémora qu'il ne pouvait plus se nourrir des humains.  
« Emmenez-le dans une cellule. »  
Sous le regard de Naomie, le Wraith partit, escorté de deux marines. Elle regarda le militaire.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?  
-C'est plus prudent pour nous. »

« Oh merde ! Le vaisseau vient de se briser en deux ! hurla Naomie.  
-C'est impossible !  
-Et où va-t-on ? demanda calmement Ronon.  
-On pique vers une planète ! gémit Rodney. »  
La jeune fille se tourna vers les humains.  
« Todd. Il est le seul à pouvoir diriger la ruche ! Teyla n'a pas assez de puissance et moi non plus ! Je pourrai le convaincre !  
-D'accord mais je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire.  
-Todd ne me ferait pas de mal.  
-Je sais mais c'est plus prudent. »

« Je jure de vous laisser partir sur la planète Iratus si vous nous aidez. »  
Naomie regarda avec indignation et surprise le militaire. Todd garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.  
« J'accepte. »  
Le Wraith sortit de la cellule, jeta un regard à Naomie et passa devant.  
Concentré, il utilisait toute la puissance des propulseurs avant pour faire atterrir la ruche-enfin, de ce qu'il en reste- dans l'océan près d'Atlantis.  
« Nous entrons dans l'atmosphère, déclara d'une voix grave et stressé Rodney. »

Naomie regarda Eryos. Il allait partir et elle viendrait avec lui. Devant la porte, le Wraith se tourna vers elle :  
« Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas faire courir des risques, ni à toi, ni au bébé. »  
Elle retient ses larmes, quelques-unes coulèrent doucement. Le Wraith l'embrassa et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille avec ses doigts. La porte s'activa et Sheppard s'approcha. Naomie embrassa une dernière fois le Wraith avant de reculer.  
« Il est temps de partir, dit John.  
\- Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle et sur notre futur enfant.  
-Je le ferai, je vous le jure. »  
Il hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois Naomie avant de pénétrer dans l'azur de la porte, en direction d'Iratus.


	25. Chapter 25

Quatre mois avaient passés depuis le départ d'Eryos et l'arrivé de Naomie sur Atlantis. Lorsque Woolsey avait apprit qu'elle avait vécu parmi les Wraiths et qu'elle était enceinte de l'un d'entre eux, il avait eu une sorte de malaise. Bien sûr, rien de grave mais le dirigeant d'Atlantis se défendit en disant que c'était quelque chose de surprenant. Teyla et Amélia étaient rapidement devenus amis avec elle ainsi que Lorne et Sheppard, Ronon et McKay gardaient leurs distances avec elle. Son enfant allait bientôt arriver, dans quelques jours d'après Keller.  
D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, elle était à la cafétéria avec Amélia, Teyla, John, McKay, Ronon et Lorne.  
« As-tu choisi un nom pour le bébé ? demanda Amélia.  
-Oui. J'aimerais bien l'appeler Redder.  
-Oh, c'est un nom surprenant, commenta McKay.  
-Meilleur que le vôtre, en tout cas, _Meredith_ , ricana John.  
-Vous vous appelez comme ça, vraiment ? questionna Naomie.  
-Ouais…  
-Je trouve ça plutôt jolie, sourit-elle, mais pour une fille. »  
Toute la table éclata de rire, sauf Rodney, qui, vexé, se leva et quitta la cafétéria.  
« Je devrais aller m'excuser, non ?  
-Non, ne le fais surtout pas ! C'était trop marrant !  
-Sheppard et son équipe est demandé à venir immédiatement à la salle de contrôle ! C'est urgent ! »  
La voix était stressé et ils en conclurent que quelque chose de grave se passait. Ils se levèrent et coursèrent vers la salle.

La première chose que Naomie vit en entrant, c'était Eryos. En la voyant, il lui sourit mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement. Woolsey était lui aussi présent. John s'approcha.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Todd ?  
-Ma navette de transport a été attaqué par un de mes lieutenants, il a réussit à me voler un EPPZ et s'en ai servit pour alimenter une ruche.  
-Et que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?  
-J'aimerais me constituer prisonnier pour vous aidez, déclara le Wraith. »  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Se constituer prisonnier c'était une des plus grandes humiliations qu'un Wraith pouvait subir !  
« Euh, commença Woolsey, bien, d'accord. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête et la communication s'acheva.  
« Je vais envoyer les vaisseaux disponibles pour le détruire mais avant, vous allez voir cette super ruche par vous-même, Sheppard. Je veux savoir si il dit la vérité.  
-Ok. On y va. »  
Ils sortirent tous. Naomie suivit Sheppard, l'interpella et celui-ci se retourna.  
« Je viens avec vous, dit Naomie. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi et…  
-Non, tu restes ici.  
-Quoi ? mais… !  
-Tu es enceinte et si Todd apprends que je t'ai emmené avec moi, il va sûrement me sucer ma vie ! coupa Sheppard. »  
Elle ne dit rien, elle savait qu'il avait raison.  
« Bonne chance alors. »

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. Le Jumper de Sheppard avait été repéré par la super ruche alors qu'ils étaient occultés, le Dédale, un de leurs vaisseaux, avait été touché par plusieurs tirs. Todd avait été sur Atlantis puis après transporté sur le Dédale et Naomie avait demandé d'être avec lui. Woolsey avait été sceptique au début mais au fil et à mesure qu'elle avançait des arguments valables, le dirigeant avait accepté.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Sheppard sortir de la cellule avec Todd, habillé comme eux. Elle étouffa un petit rire.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda en soupirant le Wraith.  
-Rien… Ce sont tes vêtements, ça fait très humain.  
-Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester sur Atlantis ! grogna Sheppard.  
-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas rater la plus grande bataille spatiale de Pégase !  
-Sheppard a raison. C'est dangereux ici, si jamais le vaisseau est gravement touché, tu pourrais mourir ! argumenta Todd.  
-Oh ça va, vous deux ! »

La ruche semblait puissante, elle se dressait dans l'espace, devant le Dédale et prêt à l'attaquer. Caldwell était assis sur son siège, prêt à donner des ordres. C'était impressionnant. Sheppard était repartit en Jumper approché la ruche. Soudain, le petit vaisseau fit demi-tour, la ruche les attaqua. Caldwell ordonna de tirer sur le vaisseau Wraith.  
« Naomie ! Asseyez-vous quelque part ! »  
Rapidement, elle s'assit sur le siège de Caldwell qui lui avait laissé. La ruche tirait maintenant sur eux puis partit en hyper-espace, à leurs grandes surprises. Sheppard et son équipe revinrent.  
« Le Dédale ne peux aller nulle part, annonça le dirigeant du vaisseau.  
-Venez voir, intervient Marks. »  
Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sheppard.  
-C'est Kavanah. Il a décodé quelque chose provenant d'une autre dimension.  
-Et ?  
-Ce sont les coordonnés de la Terre. »

De retour sur la cité des Anciens, tous le monde essayait de trouvé une solution. En effet, aucun de des vaisseaux terriens n'avaient pu intercepter la ruche mais aucun d'autre vaisseau Wraith se dirigeait vers la Voie Lactée.  
« On va faire voler Atlantis ! s'exclama McKay. »  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur le scientifique.  
« Mais comment ? On n'a qu'un seul EPPZ et…  
-Todd en a plusieurs ! Il suffirait de lui demander où ils se trouvent !  
-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous le dira, commenta Radek.  
-A moins que Naomie... commença Sheppard. »  
La jeune femme le regarda.  
« Pourquoi moi ?  
-Il t'aime, ce sera plus facile, explique lui les enjeux !  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela-t-elle.  
-Si tu veux, je viens avec toi, proposa le militaire. »  
Arrivé à la salle d'interrogatoire, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son amant surveillé par quatre gardes, qui disparurent aussitôt. Elle s'assit avec Sheppard en face de lui.  
« Todd, tu as plusieurs EPPZ, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-On en aura besoin pour faire décoller Atlantis. »  
L'homme la regarda, il ne pensait qu'elle serait aussi cash avec lui ! Todd grogna.  
« Et pourquoi je le ferais ?  
-Je reste sur Atlantis, la cité doit anéantir la ruche, continua-t-elle. Et le taux de dangerosité est équal partout où j'irais. Et je ne veux pas rester dans Pégase.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda le Wraith en ricanant.  
-Parce que je sais que tu vas rester ici, d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il te plaît, dis-le nous. »  
Le Wraith resta silencieux quelques minutes, Sheppard retenait son souffle. Puis, il leur donna l'adresse de la planète où les précieux EPPZ se trouvaient. Naomie le remercia en l'embrassa et l'humain trouva ça assez bizarre et dégoutant à la fois.

Lorne revint avec les EPPZ, Sheppard était partit sur Terre et la jeune femme était resté dans la cellule avec Eryos.  
« Alors, quand doit-il arriver ?  
-D'ici quelques jours.  
-Est-ce que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Un garçon.»  
Naomie remarqua qu'il était soucieux.  
« Eryos, tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, oui mais je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon père pour le petit…  
-Crois-moi, si tu es inquiet pour moi, alors tu le seras encore plus pour lui !  
Teyla et Ronon entrèrent dans la cellule et firent signe à Naomie de venir. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'arrêta soudainement à mi-chemin.  
« Un problème ? demanda Teyla, inquiète.  
-J'ai perdu les eaux ! »  
Le Wraith se leva et se précipita sur elle. Teyla prit rapidement les choses en main :  
« Ronon, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie ! »  
Il s'exécuta et accompagna Naomie. Quand au Wraith, il commençait à paniquer.  
« Elle avait dit qu'il devait arriver dans quelques jours, pas maintenant ! cria Eryos.  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Keller va s'occuper de ça.  
-Mais…  
-Todd, Naomie est en sécurité ici et nous avons les meilleurs personnes pour s'occuper d'elle et de votre enfant. »  
Il se rassit en grognant légèrement.

Elle avait sentit la cité décollé ainsi que ses contractions qui commençaient. Il y avait beaucoup de secousses et Keller était partit subitement. Une des sages-femmes s'approcha d'elle quand elle vit que Naomie paniquait.  
« Il n'y a aucun problème, il faut attendre le bon moment. »  
Elle hocha la tête et pensa à Eryos, elle réussit à le localiser et comprit qu'ils ressentaient les mêmes sentiments.

Redder était né au moment où la cité avait atterrit dans l'eau. Ça avait été dur, surtout avec les secousses et la pensée que peut-être ils ne surviraient pas à entrer dans l'atmosphère. Naomie tenait son enfant contre elle, d'après la sage-femme, Redder était en parfaite santé. Il avait une peau beige clair, on voyait toute ses veines, ses yeux n'étaient pas encore ouvert mais Naomie était certaine qu'il aurait les yeux de son père. Il avait des petites griffes et des petites dents pointus. Et comme son père, il avait une fente de chaque côté de son nez. Redder gémit et enfonça sa tête contre le cou de sa mère.  
D'ailleurs une porte de l'infirmerie, Eryos regardait son enfant et sa femme mais il n'osait pas y aller. Sheppard s'approcha et lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu… peur.  
-Laissez-moi rire ! Vous, vous avez peur ? C'est la meilleure ! »  
Le Wraith se tourna et braqua son regard de reptile sur lui. L'humain leva ses mains.  
« Ok, ok, doucement ! C'était juste pour rire.  
-Et si il ne veut pas de moi ?  
-Vous êtes son père ! Allez-y, encouragea Sheppard. »  
Comme le Wraith ne se décidait pas, il continua :  
« Sinon, vous retournez en cellule. »  
Eryos alla très lentement vers le lit de Naomie. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Le Wraith sentit l'esprit de son nouveau-né.  
« Tu veux le prendre ? demanda doucement Naomie. »  
Ses mains prirent lentement l'enfant et le souleva. Le Wraith s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et berça le bébé contre lui. Il gémit et mit une de ses petites mains contre celles de son père.


	26. Chapter 26

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

La nuit était plutôt froide mais en même temps, c'était l'hiver. Eryos et Naomie dormaient, collés l'un contre l'autre. Après une année passé en cellule, le Wraith eut enfin la permission de vivre avec Naomie et Redder. C'était Sheppard et le général O'Neill qui avaient convaincus les membres du SGC et d'autres organisations de le laisser vivre avec sa femme et son enfant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à développer les mêmes capacités de sa mère et un matin, ils avaient été surpris de découvrir plusieurs fenêtres et miroirs brisés.  
Soudain, une forme sauta sur les deux dormeurs. La forme secoua son père puis sa mère.  
« Papa ! Papa ! Maman ! Maman !  
-Redder, retourne te coucher, grogna le Wraith.  
-Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar, pleura l'hybride.  
-Encore le même ? Demanda doucement Naomie. »  
L'enfant hocha tristement la tête. La jeune femme attira son enfant contre elle et Eryos se rapprocha d'eux. Redder avait l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans mais possédait une intelligence d'un adolescent, il avait des cheveux blancs-marrons courts et les yeux de son père mais en beaucoup plus clair. Redder se pelota contre ses deux parents et sentit l'esprit d'Eryos dans le sien, le rassurant et le berçant en lui racontant une histoire. Il s'endormit rapidement.  
« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes comme histoire ? demanda en chuchotant Naomie.  
-Notre histoire, sourit le Wraith. »  
Elle lui rendit son sourire. Enfin, ils avaient une vie posée et assez tranquille. Bien sûr, Eryos voulait retourné dans Pégase mais la cité n'ira nulle part pour le moment, d'après McKay, O'Neill et d'autres personnes.

Eryos regarda sa femme dormir et se leva. Un Wraith n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Il alla sur le balcon et leva la tête pour admirer les étoiles. Il entendit un bruit et découvrit Redder qui s'avançait timidement vers lui.  
« Tu es censé dormir, Redder.  
-Je n'y arrive pas. »  
Le Wraith prit l'enfant et le serra contre lui.  
« Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Comment c'est Pégase ?  
-C'est une galaxie, il y a des milliards et des milliards de planètes. Ta mère vient de l'une d'entre-elles.  
-Et elle vient de quelle race, maman ?  
-C'est une Ingram, un être possédant presque les mêmes capacités que les Wraiths sauf qu'ils n'ont pas notre longévité lié à la nourriture, expliqua Eryos.  
-Est-ce que tu as voulu manger maman ?  
-Non jamais ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ?  
-Rien, c'est moi qui m'en posait. »  
Le fils et le père restèrent silencieux un moment.  
« Un jour, on rentrera dans Pégase, je te le promet, Redder. Toi, ta mère et moi. Nous fonderons une nouvelle famille et sache que je te protégerais toujours, tout comme ta mère. Je te le jure. »

FIN


End file.
